


Not Enough

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Break Up, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Past Abuse, Roomates, Suicide, Supercorp endgame, good luthors, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 61,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: Kara danvers starts college at 19. determined to power through personal problems and sorting out how she feels about new personal discoveries. she is a shy introvert but that all changes when she meets a Raven haired girl and befriends her. along the way finding a new path in life.





	1. Adjustments.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my second work no beta. comments and feedback are always welcome along with kudos you are all appreciated immensely. i hope you enjoy because i certainly enjoy writing for all of you. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's starting her freshman year of college. She's introverted but thats all about to change from an accidental meeting of one raven haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys hope you enjoy i'm still trying to figure everything out here on Archive of Our own so please bare with me. As always comments criticism and kudos are always welcome enjoy! :)

Kara had just started her freshman year at National City university. She knew only a handful of people and most of them were childhood or high school friends. She was a shy 19-year-old who was classified a nerd, wallflower or introvert any would suffice as an apt description. Kara was never one to stick out in a crowd she kept her head down and kept to herself. The only people she was even remotely able to be comfortable around consisted of her sister Alex her old tech friend Winn. Her cousin’s wife’s sister Lucy and of course her high school boy friend mike they have only been dating for a year. She couldn’t get a dorm with her sister or Lucy beings how they were already assigned one together anxious. She was assigned a random dorm mate the room was quite large with separate rooms for each occupant she was relieved to find this out upon walking in suitcases in hand her sister tailing behind with 2 boxes. Alex had agreed to help her sister get settled in, Lucy would have helped but she was currently off with James her boyfriend of 3 years doing only god knows.

“This isn’t that bad Kar I’m sure your roommate will be nice.” She gave her sister a hopefully smile and set the boxes down by the door. Kara turned to face her sister with a small frown.

“I was hoping I could have roomed with you and Lucy, but luck was not in my cards.” She huffed and adjusted her glasses noticing they were quite dirty she took them off and rubbed her lenses with the bottom of her cardigan.

“Kar I’m sorry I really am but look at it this way…. at least you don’t have to suffer the nights James and Lucy are….. well you know.” Alex simpered at the look Kara shot her. Kara slid her now clean glasses back on to her nose.

“Yes, I caught a break there but who’s to say my roommate isn’t a nympho or… or something worse like a heavy mouth breather who’s all in your personal space?” Kara shot back rolling her eyes shaking her head almost shuddering at the image.

“Kara seriously you think too much you need to relax.” Alex rested her hands on her sister’s shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. They moved into the room Kara had picked to be hers the other room still completely bare. Kara chose the room overlooking the courtyard. They unpacked and set everything into its respective spots. Kara was anxious to meet her new roommate she was hoping she would be able to get along with her. After unpacking they decided it was time for Alex to give Kara a tour of the campus and purchase the needed books for her courses this semester. It had taken a few hours for Alex to give her the full tour, they had just entered the book store when Lucy and James came walking up.

“Hey babes.” Lucy said as she hugged the sister’s. she backed up and smiled at the pair.

“Hi guys” James greeted cheerfully one of his signature smiles gracing his face. Kara once had a small thing on James when Lucy had first started dating him she never told anyone. It had passed she was now dating Mike who also decided to join the sisters and their small group at NCU. The sisters returned the greetings with smiles and hello’s and went down the list splitting up half using the divide and conquer method. Alex took the science and math while Kara took the arts and history.  
Kara had been looking hard for her Europe In the Twentieth Century book for her respective course when the student next to her accidently dropped the book she was reaching for it hitting Kara on the head.

“Ouch watch what your doing please some of us need use of our brains.” Kara scowled eyes closed rubbing the back of her head. That’s when the most musical voice spoke, and Kara immediately opened her eyes looking up at the woman.

“I am so so so sorry I’m… just a tad short next time I should just ask for help instead of being a stubborn independent woman.” The woman said as she bent down and picked up the dropped book looking apologetically at the blonde. 

“Are you alright I am super sorry.” The raven-haired woman asked worry in her voice. This broke Kara from her thoughts as she stood up and smoothed out her shirt and fixed her glasses.

“I um… I’m f-fine and s-sorry for being rude.” Kara apologized and stuck out her hand.

“My names Kara- Kara Danvers.” The raven-haired woman took her hand and shook it a smile on her face.

“Lena uh Luthor.” She hesitated for a moment she was expecting the blonde to recoil immediately but instead she was met with a sunny smile.

“It’s nice meeting you Lena are you a freshman?” Kara asked.

“Pleasure meeting you too Kara and yes, actually are you?” She questioned back.

“Yeah uh my sister is a junior and I decided to come someplace where I would at least know a few people.” Kara laughed not knowing why she had just told a perfect stranger her reasoning for choosing NCU. Kara rocked on her heels and wringed her hands together.

“And I have no idea why I just told you all of that.” Kara laughed blushing from slight embarrassment. Lena laughed and dismissed the blondes comment.

“It’s fine, if it helps you are the first person besides the administration and staff that I have spoken too.” She admitted shaking her head.

“Well at least you can cross talk to a complete stranger off of your college list of first…. Uh not that I’m assuming there’s a list or anything or... th- sorry I’m rambling I uh tend to do that around new people.” Kara apologized scratching the back of her head blushing more. “great now the first new person I meet will probably think I’m a head case” she sighed.

“No... no it’s adorable actually most people I know are the stick up the ass, uptight type its refreshing and lets me know I am actually away from my family.” Lena admitted with an amused look on her face. They talked for a few more moments about their respective thoughts on college before saying goodbye and heading the opposite ways. Kara had met back up with Alex. They paid for the books and hauled them back to kara’s dorm. They had just walked in and placed Kara’s books on the shelf above her desk before Alex had the idea of ordering for lunch Kara could not have been happier she was starving. They had settled in the living area of the dorm room sitting on the couch.

“So, I saw you made a new friend today.” Alex swatted at her sister’s arm smiling.

“Uhm yea after I was smacked in the head by a very heavy book.” Kara winced thinking back to the accident.

“She was very nice and apologetic about it though and we had a nice little conversation.” Kara beamed.

“And here I was thinking I would be the only person you were going to be hanging out with this year wow I’m hurt Kara really.” Alex feigned hurt laughing when Kara threw a pillow at her.

“Come on Alex I’m not that bad to put up with, am I?” Kara asked mock seriousness.  
Alex threw her hands up in surrender.

“So, what is your new friends name. I bet its Tess she looks like a Tess.” Alex guessed.

“No actually her name is Lena…. Uhhhh Luthor I think.” She answered back having to think back. Alex gawked at her sister in disbelief.

“You met THE LENA LUTHOR!?!” Alex all but yelled at her sister. Kara blinked at her sister and jumped at the sudden outburst.

“Yeah…?” Kara questioned waiting for her sister to explain her excitement.

“She is the daughter of the LuthorCorp founder she’s like super smart and rich as all hell.” Alex practically jumped up and down as she explained. 

“So, she seemed like a nice person….. but I guess that explains the comment about mainly knowing up tight stick up the ass people.” Kara shrugged.

“Kara you obviously do not understand the gravity of the situation you talked to the Lena Luthor as in breathed the same air.” Alex gaped.

“Well I guess beings how it’s a big deal to you I should tell you I shook her hand as well.” Kara commented rolling her eyes when Alex dropped her jaw further.

“No Fucking way Kara, you got to touch her.. what did her hands feel like oohhh I bet they were soft…. Could you tell what kind of perfume she was wearing….” Kara rolled her eyes as her sister started fangirling she took a moment to think. She decided to answer her sister and hope to god she wouldn’t freak out.

“Alex her hands were super soft and again she was super nice now can we please stop making it such a big deal.” Kara pleaded. Alex relented dropping the topic immediately just as there was a knock at the door it was their pizza Kara paid and closed the door hoping 8 dollars was a sufficient tip. She walked back into the living room and placed the pizza on the table grabbing a slice and biting into it not caring the cheese scolded the roof of her mouth. They continued to chat for about an hour in between slices of pizza the time flew it was almost 3 when Alex determined her sister would be fine on her own for the rest of the day. They hugged, Alex reassured Kara she was just down the hall if she needed her she then left the dorm room.


	2. Coincidences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's roommate arrives and scares the crap out of her and proceeds to apologize by making dinner. some subtle flirting ensues. causing some inner monologue for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is not my best but i still hope you enjoy thanks for the kudos and please as always enjoy:)

Kara had decided to spend the remainder of the day making the living room more homey setting up personal effects hoping her roommate wouldn’t mind. She set about placing movies and books on one of the empty book shelves once done with that she set about stocking the bathroom cabinets with new towels, toilet paper and other necessities. She was so engrossed in making the place look homey she did not hear someone come in the front door.

It had been her elusive roommate she had come in and went straight to kara’s room thinking it was open she had opened the door and looked in she saw everything already in its place and obviously claimed by her roommate, so she shut the door and went right to the other room. Kara continued her work in the bathroom for about 20 minutes she was in the middle of setting up a scent diffuser when a familiar voice came from behind her.

“Hi uhm I was wondering how long you would be I was kind of hoping to take a shower before relaxing.” Kara jumped so I at the sudden voice almost smacking her head on the shelf above her head.

“Cheese us!” Kara shrieked as she spun around holding her hand to her chest. It took her a minute to register who it was, and she instantly let out a breath.

“Well you certainly know how to get the blood flowing.” She huffed out instantly turning red from embarrassment.

“Oh, thank god it’s you.” Lena beamed her face instantly relaxing at the sight of the blonde.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, but you are kind of oblivious when you’re focused aren’t you.” Lena chuckled.

“Lena! You…..you’re my roommate?” Kara asked excited relief washing over her.

“I know right I was super nervous about meeting my roommate I was hoping it wasn’t some overly excited fan that boarded on stalker level crazy.” Lena said as she looked at the work the blonde had done to their bathroom. Silently thanking god Kara was an organized clean person. 

“So uhm about the bathroom are you done may I use it.” Lena asked politely her voice pulling Kara from her reverie.

“Oh of course bathroom is all yours I hope my nesting isn’t too much.” Kara said as she motioned to the bathroom shuffling her way to the door.

“No its perfectly okay I actually like it it makes things warmer…. Less stiff.” Lena assured the blonde as she bent down slightly to turn the shower on and adjust the temperature. 

Kara nodded thanked her for the complement and left the room closing the door behind her. Kara decided to run down the hall to Alex and Lucy’s dorm room. Just a minute later she was knocking on her sister’s door it opened immediately. Kara wasted no time stepping in and closing the door behind her.

“Kara so soon?” Alex questioned her sister’s sudden appearance in her dorm.

“Well I wanted to inform you my roommate finally showed up…. And you will not believe who it is, but before I tell you I need your promise that you will not go crazy stalker and you will respect her privacy.” Kara warned shooting her sister a dead serious look. Alex nodded and agreed to behave.

“It’s uhmm… Lena.” Kara said concern on her face when Alex nearly choked on air her face lighting up and her eyes wide in surprise.

“WHAT, if I heard you correctly you just said th…that LENA THE LENA LUTHOR IS YOUR ROOMMATE!” Alex practically combusted in excitement. Kara snapped her hands up to her ears at the sudden increase in her sister’s pitch.

“Yes, now Alex you promised you would keep your cool so please don’t go around running your mouth she seems to be a private person.” Kara pleaded blocking the door with her body just incase her sister decided to try and invade lena’s personal space.

“I promised Kara now relax please.” Alex calmed down her inner fangirl back in its cage. She moved to the couch pulling her sister behind. The sat facing one another, luckily Lucy was still out with James so no interruptions to sister time.

“At least now you know your roommate isn’t some creep so at least you can relax about that also like damn having eye candy like that to look at every day it’s like a guaranteed good day every day.” Alex teased as Kara rolled her eyes dramatically at her sister’s antics.

“Look it may be all and well for your gay ass but me I can at least agree I’m happy its not a creep and hey she seems easy enough to get along with so maybe in time I will have made my first college friend.” Kara ever the optimist basically killing her sister with her sweetness. 

20 minutes and some teasing later Kara decided it was time to go back to her room hopefully Lena would be out of the shower Kara wanted to relax with a hot bath and a nice book after. Kara walked into her dorm room the living room empty she decided to head to the bathroom she knocked on the door.

“I will be out momentarily Kara sorry for hogging the bathroom I got lost in my head and lost track of time.” Lena said through the door. 

“Okay no problem just let me know when your do- (the door opened, and the steam rolled out revealing Lena wrapped in a towel hair still wet) oh never mind.” Kara laughed awkwardly averting her gaze and swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. “what the hell Kara get it together you its just your roommate.” She chastised herself at the silly awkwardness of the moment. Lena stepped out of the bathroom throwing Kara a small smile over her shoulder.

“All yours and yes there is still plenty of hot water go relax enjoy your shower…. Oh, I’m going to make dinner are you hungry?” Lena asked in all sincerity.

“Good and uhm thanks dinner sounds great.” As if on que Kara’s stomach growled making Kara blush from horrendous embarrassment and Lena laugh at the adorable blonde’s blush.

“Sorry I have a super-fast metabolism and it doesn’t help I work out daily, so I basically have to eat once every two hours.” Kara said as she rubbed at the back of her neck. Lena just smiled giving the blonde a once over as she opened her bedroom door and entered. Kara took that as her que to enter the bathroom she pulled the plug up, so the tub would fill she started the water.   
She headed to her room to grab a comfy pair of sweats and a tank top then headed back to the bathroom. 

Kara turned off the water once it reached the desired height she undressed quickly and stepped into the tub slowly lowering herself she decided to relax once fully submerged she let out a long breath at as the hot water released the tension that had built up over today's activities. After about fifteen minutes of just relaxing she decided to wash her hair and the rest of her body. 

In minutes she dunked herself fully under water to wash off all the soap. She reemerged from under the water letting the water run off her she pulled the plug to let the water drain and she stepped from the tub grabbing her towel and drying off she brushed her teeth and put on her fresh clothes feeling tired and relaxed. 

She put her dirty clothes in the laundry basket and exited the bathroom instantly she was hit with the most delicious mouth watering smell she had ever been graced by. She walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and peeked at the dinner Lena was skillfully preparing.

“That smells amazing Lena what did you decide to make it smells (she sniffed once more) like some type of chicken.” Kara inquired a look of interest on her face. Lena quirked a brow at the blonde and smiled.

“It’s a secret.” Lena winked then went back to stirring the sauce. 

“Really now that’s soooo not fair.” Kara practically whined.

“Food is like my life so…. I guess I will let you have your secret.” She sighed and exited the kitchen and headed for the couch she switched on the tv settling on a documentary about some famous person or another he really hadn’t been paying attention she was scrolling through her social media laughing at various posts.

Lena had join Kara on the couch handing the blonde a glass of red wine. waiting patiently for the baked chicken and potatoes to finish cooking she had about a half hour before dinner would be finished she had the parmesan sauce on low heat ready and waiting. 

“Thanks, I don’t normally drink for two reasons 1 I’m not old enough to legally drink and 2 I don’t like hangovers too many awkward stories and funny enough none of them involving waking up next to someone naked. I think I can make an exception for you beings how your being so nice and cooking dinner for the both of us.” Kara winked. “what the hell Kara why did you wink?” she asked herself a weird look on her face.

“Well its absolutely my pleasure…. Take it as a thank you for making this place warm and inviting.” Lena said then took a small drink of wine. “I wonder if she was trying to flirt with me or that she has no idea she’s doing it damn at this rate… no Lena you are not get even slightly attached to anything even remotely romantic. Besides the way she looks I bet she already has a boyfriend no way someone as attractive as her is gay.” Lena kicked herself internally at her thoughts.

“Uhm no problem I’m kind of a nester and want to always have a safe quiet place I can go to feel safe.” Kara stated with a flash of self-consciousness. Lena noticed the subtle change in Kara’s face she rested her hand on Kara’s forearm reassuringly and subconsciously feeling Kara's muscle.

“Its good to have a safe place Kara and if you ever need anyone to talk to I’m here take this as me extending and invitation to be your friend.” Lena said with seriousness in voice she removed her hand from Kara’s arm and got up to finish preparing dinner the baked chicken and potatoes ready to be pulled out of the oven. She pulled the dish from the over and sat it on top of the stove she grabbed the pot that had the parmesan sauce and carefully poured it over the chicken and potatoes. She gave it a few minutes to soak in and then began plating. 

“Kara dinner is ready.” she called lightly knowing the dorm walls were paper thin. Kara was in the kitchen with both wine glasses in hand she sat Lena’s down next to her plate and sat down at her plate taking a drink and setting hers in its respective spot at the table. Lena sat down and winked at Kara as she grabbed her fork and began meticulously cutting her food before shoving a forkful into her mouth. They ate in a comfortable silence.


	3. Sinking slowly… swallowed whole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People always show their true colors eventually. Kara is utterly destroyed first in an unexpected way then completely by definition. Dinner and guests don't necessarily mix. Kara finds something out and pieces everything together hating herself for how far she's let things go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter..... ohhh boy i cannot confirm nor deny that i didn't draw on personal experience i guess you will be able to tell. some smut in this nothing good about it in any way.. it starts off light then takes a dark turn i am so sorry i just started writing and couldn't stop. Also just so everyone knows i do not hate mon-el or mike things just needed to happen to progress the story with that said i hope you enjoy please comments kudos are more than welcome! also sorry if this is too heavy emotionally i have no idea where my mind was when i wrote this.

They finished dinner Kara helped clear the dishes.

“I’ve got the dishes handled. Why don’t you go relax you worked so hard on dinner. ” Kara offered as she filled the sink with soapy water. 

“How about you wash, and I dry and put away.” Lena compromised enjoying the company of the blonde. Shooting a smile as she grabbed the first dish to dry trying to ignore Kara’s arms and failing epically. She averted her gaze and focused on the task at hand. “come on Lena get ahold of yourself” she thought to herself blushing slightly.

They finished the dishes and proceeded to settle back on the couch Lena ridiculously distracted by the blonde currently sitting next to her.

“So uhm what do you enjoy doing for fun.?” Kara asked as she sipped from her wine glass.

“Well you may find it quite boring (laughs) But I find it exceedingly relaxing to tinker around with tech and run through scientific theories.” Lena answered blushing slightly at the   
new-found attention from the blonde. Kara smiled at her giving her a look of awe.

“That’s not boring at all I find that to be quite interesting actually I love science I’m not much good at tech, but I could see how it relaxes you.” Kara beamed. Lena noticed an eyelash on Kara’s right cheek. 

“You have an eyelash on your cheek right about (motions vaguely to her right cheek) here.” Kara wiped at her cheek missing it.

“Nope try one more time just a little higher.” Lena laughed. Kara tried again still missing so Lena decided she would just pluck it from her cheek. 

“Nope you still missed it here hold still just let me…. (she reached out and brushed the lash off with her thumb pausing for a moment as she noticed blue eyes on her.) here.” She smiled noticing how Kara basically held her breath the whole time as if she was speechless. 

Kara had froze the instant she felt Lena’s thumb brushed against her skin her heart skipping a beat. Her eyes met Lena’s and she held her gaze for a moment before all Kara could feel was a fiery sensation for where Lena’s hand had been. Kara exhaled deeply a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “What was that… What the hell was that?” Kara asked to herself her brain running a mile a minute. 

She was jolted from her thoughts by a few quick taps on the front door shaking her head to collect herself she got up and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was both relieved and a little disappointed it was her boy friend mike she smiled instantly at the bright hazel eyes shinning at her his toothy boyish smile.

“Mike hey come in!” Kara moved aside prompting her boyfriend to enter. Lena stood and greeted the man with a tight smile and a hand shake.

“Hi, I’m Mike Kara’s boyfriend and you must be her roommate Lena if I am to be correct.” He smiled at the raven-haired woman. Lena got a feeling a bad feeling about this mike she instantly didn’t like how he held himself she knew how people who thought they were entitled held themselves and that how she felt as soon as mike walked in. she sighed to herself as she turned to walk back to the couch.

Kara talked to Mike quietly for a few moments before Mike opened the door and stood with it open waiting for Kara to grab her things they decided to go to Mikes apartment. Kara walked past Lena to her room and grabbed her purse she felt around in her pockets for her phone realizing she had left it on the coffee table in the Livingroom. She finished grabbing what she needed from her room with a change of clothes and a quick once over in the mirror she walked out seeing the door wide open and Mike nowhere to be seen.   
He was always the most impatient person Kara had ever known. She stopped by the coffee table grabbing her phone she noticed Lena had switched the television off and had obviously went to her room so, Kara decided to be polite and tell Lena she would be back. She knocked lightly on Lena’s door. She heard a faint come in Kara opened the door and stuck her head in.

“Hey, I’m headed to Mike’s just thought I would let you know uhm and thanks again for dinner and the talk I uh enjoyed it.” Kara said with a small blush looking at the raven-haired woman who was perched on her bed with a book in her hand.

“No problem have a nice night Kara I suppose I will see you in the morning.” Lena said dryly with a quick smile and a flourish of her hand dismissing the blonde. Kara backed out of Lena’s room closing the door frowning slightly to herself. She wondered why Lena’s demeanor towards her changed so drastically she thought that Lena had been a bit cold to her just then but she tried not to think to much about it except she couldn’t it was stuck in her head the green eyes staring at her the brush of a thumb on her cheek the fire that was left in the wake of such a simple touch it had been something she had never felt in her entire life. Kara shook herself out of it and headed out the door trying to get to her impatient boyfriend before he got mad.

She reached his car a few minutes later smiling when he was waiting patiently typing away on his phone. He smiled as he unlocked the car and waited for Kara to enter she climbed in and they were gone about 10 minutes later they pulled up to one of the upscale apartments she knew his parents didn’t want him staying on campus saying that all the extra activities would distract him from his studies little did they Know Kara basically did all of his papers and online mid-terms for him. They walked up to the main lobby and headed straight to the elevator that would lead straight to Mike’s apartment.   
As soon as the doors closed Kara was pressed up against the elevator wall Mike kissing her neck and grabbing her ass and dry humping her with no shame. She enjoyed it at first the elevator ride only lasted a few minutes, but Mike had already been jabbing her in her stomach with his half hard member. “Oh, It’s one of those nights.” Kara groaned to herself not looking forward to being pounded for 20 minutes while he satiated himself and she was left unsatisfied and disappointed yet again.

They were at his door in the matter of a minute his key already in his hand and a smile on his face he unlocked the door walking straight in Kara followed just wanting to get this over with she knew as soon as he got what he wanted he would pass out and then she would leave she was getting extremely tired of this routine there was no more romance, there hadn’t been for quite some time but she couldn’t bring herself to end it all because once upon a time he was the only thing she ever needed to be happy, but sadly in the last month or two things had dramatically changed. He would only show up to bring her back, so he could use her to scratch his sextual itch and then he would disappear for a few days just to rinse and repeat. 

Mike closed the door behind them and pulled Kara into his room not even attempting to hide the fact he just wanted sex he kissed her and started undressing her in a selfish swift movement not allowing her any time to even remotely try to enjoy anything. 

Within minutes they were naked, He was stroking his shaft as he spread Kara’s leg’s he situated the head of his member against her entrance and pushed slowly as soon as he had buried himself completely in her he began to go harder. Kara groaned from the brief moment of pleasure as he entered but after that groans came from a place of pain instead of pleasure.

Mike went faster he started jerking moaning and groaning quite obscenely Kara squeezed her eyes shut to force her tears to disappear back into her eyes.   
She felt him remove himself as he pumped the thick hot fluid to its finish in the condom. He tore it off and threw it in the trash bin rolled over without so much as a word. Kara counted the minutes as they passed hoping to hear his soft snoring soon. She was beginning to hate herself for allowing him to treat her in such a manner she held her tears for her own time he didn’t deserve to see her weep over the time wasted and the humiliation she had willingly put herself through just at the simple thought he could change. She had managed to count 15 minutes until the snoring commenced she slid out of bed and dressed herself knowing full well he was out for the rest of the night. 

Kara had just picked up her purse when she heard Mikes text message tone sound she grabbed his phone and open the text it was from someone the name on his phone said hot pants she read the text immediately regretting it.

HP: Mike baby I’m so sorry I couldn’t come over tonight you know how things get here at the bar see you tomorrow love you <3 XOXO. 

She put the phone down and calmly left she knew now why everything had just been weird and about sex he was cheating a part of her was in a furious rage the other part broken and beaten blaming herself for not doing enough to keep him. 

She returned to her dorm given that it was past midnight she unlocked her dorm room door and she quietly dropped her purse on the couch along with her jacket she slowly walked to the bathroom and started the shower she stripped not even paying mind the door was open she didn’t care she had finally broken she let all of the emotions and thoughts hit her at once.   
She climbed into the hot water it brings little comfort she began to replay everything from the last month or so connecting all of the dots…. She replayed tonight over in her head laying there taking it him not even caring enough to say anything just using her and basically throwing her away. Then she slid down the wall of the shower the spray hitting her on her shoulders, face, legs, arms and feet she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them hugging them close. She had started crying softly at first but increased in volume as her body was wracked with sob after sob.


	4. Comfort and protection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight showers in a bad way. respectful Lena jumping in to calm down and protect her friend. awkward wake up calls and plans to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is lighter with some humor. consider this a filler with nothing but necessary story pay attention to what Kara says through out this story and you will find shes not as innocent as everyone thinks next chapter shows this so without further adieu enjoy and as always comments and kudos along with helpful criticism and ideas are always welcome.

Lena had been in the middle of tinkering with some odds and ends on her computer it was a little passed midnight her glasses perched on top of her nose. She sighed and took them off rubbing her eyes as she decided it was time to call it a night she subconsciously kept herself up waiting for Kara to return but ultimately decided it was time for bed. She switched off her computer and the desk lamp casting her room into darkness. She crossed the small space to her bed and crawled in she passed out almost instantly. 

Lena was woken up just 20 minutes later to the sound of crying and water running she instantly gotten out of bed and ran to the bathroom seeing the door hanging open she now heard the crying clearer she didn’t care that Kara would be naked all she cared about was comforting the blonde. She had just met Kara today, but she felt like she had known her forever. Her body launching in to protective mode as she entered the bathroom and saw the blonde hugging her knees to her chest face red from crying she didn’t care her clothes would get soaked from the shower she climbed in and wrapped her arms around Kara rocking her back and forth gently as she hugged the blonde tightly to herself.

“Kara your okay…..your okay I’m here.” She choked out the sight of the blonde making her heart hurt she wanted to cry when Kara grabbed her arm and held on like she was her only life line. She held on tight and kept reassuring her.

“Kara I’m here honey I’ve got you shhh you’re alright.” Lena cooed as she slid her left arm from Kara’s shoulder to her back she began rubbing tight comforting circles trying to help her relax and calm down.

Kara cried until she eventually passed out in the shower in Lena’s arms the shower still running Lena reached over and turned the water off barely able to reach it. Lena sighed to herself not taking advantage of the situation she looked around the bathroom for anything she could use to cover the naked blonde she spotted Kara’s robe hanging on the back of the door she untangled herself from Kara not looking at the blonde she slowly got up and pulled the robe from the door and swiftly covered the blonde.

“shit now I need to carry her to her bed.” Lena thought to herself as she bent down and grabbed the blonde under her knees and back lifting her slightly it helped the blonde seemed to be a cuddler because she shifted leaning into Lena as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Lena stumbled forward as she tried to maneuver around the pile of clothes on the floor.

Lena was grateful for the trainer her mother had hired to help her build strength and endurance last year adhering to a strict work out regiment and diet. She was strong for some one who didn’t look like it she propped Kara’s door open using her foot to open it wide enough to let her in. she placed Kara gently on the bed as she started to back away the blonde opened her eyes slightly.

“Th..thank… y..you Le…Lena.” Kara croaked out her voice strained from crying her eyes quickly closing to the heaviness of swollen eyelids tinged red from crying so long. Just as Lena was about the retreat she nodded and spoke.

“Your welcome Kara I have your back no matter what.” Her voice breaking slightly eyes tearing up from the sight of the broken blonde in front of her.

“co…could… you …s..s stay with me tonight….i.. don….don’t want to ..b…be alone…” Kara begged between sniffles and hard swallows as she tried to get her voice to work right her eyes still closed.

“Certainly, just let me change out of these wet clothes and I will be right back…. Would you like anything some water or something.?” Lena solemnly asked as she gave a frown her eyes beginning to shine with tears.

“N…no just don’t leave me alone…” Kara whispered hoarsely tiredly shaking her head. She had opened her eyes slightly only a sliver of blue. Pain was all Lena saw in them she nodded hurried to her room and stripped her wet clothe off in favor for a dry pair of shorts and a black oversized shirt she headed back to Kara’s room but stopped to lock the front door before heading straight to Kara’s bedroom. She entered Kara’s room quietly and walked to the other side of her bed she slid under the blankets and immediately scooted to Kara. 

Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her as close as she could both in a comforting gesture and a protective show they soon passed out not another word from either of them.

The next day around noon.

Kara was the first to wake up she refused to move she was comfortable and she felt safe with Lena’s arms wrapped around her she closed her still heavy eyes just listening to the soft breathing behind her she refused to think about anything to keep herself from crying she fell back to sleep shortly after. They had 4 days before the courses would start for the freshmen. The next time she would wake would be something to remember for years.

An hour later.

Alex had been worried sick when she couldn’t get Kara on the phone and she got no answer from knocking on her dorm room door, so she utilized the spare key Kara had giving her and let herself In she saw Kara’s purse on the couch along with her jacket she noted that Lena must be out because her door was wide open. Alex walked to kara’s door swinging it open quickly and quietly the sight she had seen nearly gave her a fan girl heart attack. Alex’s eyes went wide at the scene before her. Lena was spooning Kara from behind holding her tight to her chest not allowing anyone to bother her. 

“I can feel you staring.” Lena let out sleepily cracking one eye open. Alex about pissed herself from the sudden spoken words. If Lena hadn’t been trying to keep Kara asleep comfortable and safe she would have choked on Alex’s startled reaction. Before Alex could say anything, Lena motioned to Kara and raised a finger to her lip telling her effectively to talk quietly.

“Judging from the fact you walked in here and I know for a fact I locked the door you must be her sister or best friend.” Lena whispered her eyes now fully open.

“Yeah she’s my sister I was worried when she wasn’t at my door at 6 am being overly energetic and excited I tried to call and got no response so naturally I panicked.” Alex explained quietly. Lena gave Alex a look of understanding.

“She uhm had a rough night last night I do not know what has befallen her, But I do know it has something to do with Mike. I woke up to her crying and went into protective mode.” Lena huffed quietly. Alex clinched and un clinched her jaw when she heard Mike was involved then she smirked impishly savoring in the fact that this may be her chance to finally smack that worthless little shit around.

“Well guess I will have to pay him a visit then.” Alex huffed and turned around when she was stopped by Kara.

“Alex it’s not worth it please just don’t.” Kara sighed as she shuffled backwards prompting Lena to pull her closer. Kara looked utterly defeated her eyes were sunk in and her skin pale. Alex nodded and kneeled by Kara prompting her sister to open her eyes tiredly.

“Just promise me what ever he did you’re finally done with him.” Alex said her voice strong and her eyes showing hope.

“So very done I promise but could you do me a favor?” Kara asked as she brushed hair from her face settling back into her comfortable position. Alex looked at her sister with her eye brows creased together.

“Of course, what can I do Kar?”

“Can you grab my phone from my pants pocket in the bathroom. I need to charge it, so I can call mom later and take care of a few things I should have done a while ago.” Kara smiled halfheartedly. Alex nodded in agreement and left the room returning a moment later plugging Kara’s phone in.

“There you go Kar I want you to relax and take it easy for a while I know your classes start in a few days but please don’t stress yourself whatever happened between you two clearly had an impact you look like crap and I’m giving you one day to wallow but after today I’m going to drag you out of your room and help you feel better.” Alex stated not allowing her sister a word without another word she turned and exited Kara’s room she was gone.

Kara rolled over facing a half-asleep Lena she nudged her to get her attention. Lena opened her eyes looking at the blonde with a look of question on her face. Kara gave a weak smile and hugged her.

“Thank you for helping me and for staying with me last night I’m grateful.” Lena hugged her back.

“I’m here for you Kara I heard you crying and I had an instant urge to protect you. You’re so kind and innocent seeing you so broken and vulnerable shit it hurt me seeing you like that. I may have just met you, but you are my friend and I want to help in anyway possible.” Lena whispered pulling back looking into blue puffy eyes.

“Well none the less thank you. I have to go run some errands and was wondering if you weren’t busy if you’d like to accompany me this afternoon.?” Kara asked rubbing at her face. Lena just smiled and backed up slowly out of Kara’s bed her hair a mess.

“I would love to accompany you today Kara but first I need to shower, and you should probably put more clothes on I mean you are still just wearing your bathrobe.” Lena smiled and winked as she exited the blondes room. Leaving the blonde to blush out of embarrassment.


	5. Innocence. Revenge. All in a day’s work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena head to the mall and find themselves in a slight situation. Lena pulls out her badassery and shows a chauvinistic man what it's like when you piss off the wrong woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just kinda let my fingers run with this one my brain had no help in the making of this chapter hope its not bad enjoy!

Lena took a longer than intended shower she got under the hot stream of water relaxing in the heat she washed her body and hair then she just stood there thinking to herself about the events of this morning.

“Well this will be harder than expected.” She thought as she rinsed her hair. “I hardly know Kara, but I believe she is so much more than what she gives herself credit for I suspect she has no idea what she wants for herself. She’s so genuinely kind and good hearted she lets herself be walked on and taken advantage of…. She’s so hard on herself…” Lena sighed rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands the warm water steadily cascading itself on her skin.

“I will take it upon myself to help her with her issues I mean she is my friend after all and I just want to protect her.” With that final thought Lena decided it was time to get out and towel off. She got dressed quickly and applied a light dusting of makeup she sprayed herself with her vanilla perfume and was ready to go.

Meanwhile.

Kara had gotten ready in a matter of minutes after Lena exited her room she decided she would call her mother while Lena was in the shower. She swiped through her contacts until her mother’s number appeared she hit the call button. Her mother answered on the third ring.

“Kara darling what a pleasure you missed me already.” Eliza teased through the phone. This made Kara give a small smile.

“Alex hasn’t spoken to you has she?” Kara asked hoping her sister hadn’t.

“No, she hasn’t spoken to me since last Wednesday, why is something wrong dear.” Eliza asked slight worry in her voice.

“Oh no no nothing is wrong with Alex it….its me actually who has a problem I uhm actually need a favor if you don’t mind beings on how your such good friends with Mikes parents correct.” Kara informed hearing her mother instantly release her held breath.

“yes i am are you alright honey.” Eliza asked not pushing for more information on the favor she figured Kara would get to it shortly.

“Ah…no actually that has a part to do with the favor I need from you and long story short Mike uhm used me and had been cheating on me and I just found out last night.” Kara relented internally wincing at the memory. She heard Eliza’s sharp inhale of breath.

“I see I’m sorry dear he seemed nice. what is the favor you need?” Eliza asked with a concerned tone.

“Well I need you to talk to his parents and let them know we have broken up, so they can be expecting a sharp drop in his grades considering I’m the reason why he’s been passing.” Kara took a deep breath. “I only say this because I was doing all of his home work and term papers for him.” Kara finished knowing full well her mother was going to say something about it. But Eliza surprised her when she simply said okay they talked about a few other things like how her mother’s work had been and if Kara needed anything they talked until Kara heard the bathroom door open.

“Any way I will make sure Alex and I come to see you in the next month, but I have to get going my roommate and I have a few things we need to get done so ill call you later this week.” Kara said.

“Okay honey please don’t hesitate to call if you need anything I’m always here.” Eliza said. They said their goodbyes and hung up Kara grabbing her purse and exiting her room she closed her door and stopped in her tracks at the sight of a fully put together Lena Luthor sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone. 

“I can see why my sister is a super fan well among the fact that she’s quite uhm attractive.” Kara shook her head. “What the hell Kara.” She asked herself she pulled her gaze away from Lena in favor of the movies she needed to return one of her errands on her to do list. “wouldn’t mind if Lena wa… Shut up Kara.” Kara stopped herself from finishing the thought confused as to why she was having said thoughts anyway.

“Ready to go.?” Lena’s musical voice sounded from her place on the couch green eyes now locked on the blonde a small smile gracing her perfect lips.  
“Y..yeah let’s get going I have a lot to get done today thanks for coming with I just don’t want to be alone right now.” Kara said giving Lena an appreciative look.

They grabbed everything they needed and headed out the door locking it immediately. They walked through the college campus to the library Kara quickly returning the movies she had checked out. They left the library and got a cab, so they could head to the mall Kara needed to pick up a new laptop her other one had been fried when it was the object of rage for the ground in other words Kara had been moving her stuff in and dropped it cracking the mother board and rendering it useless. 

They arrived at the mall 20 minutes later the ride in the cab ending quickly they walked in the entrance and headed straight for the tech store. They spent about half and hour perusing the different models and CPU power until Kara decided on one of the high CPU powered ones that had tons of extra memory space. They headed for the check out line it was quite busy for a Tuesday. 

They were behind a small group of slightly older looking college boys the group was quite loud. 

There was a woman about Kara’s height brown long brown hair dressed in a red jacket, black shirt and black pants in front of the group who was trying to buy a new phone the boy’s made remarks about her ass and something about looking good bent over a table Kara was trying not to listen it was bothering her quite a bit. Men thought they could act like animals and objectify women like they were nothing. Until one of the boy’s reached out and grabbed her ass Kara was telling her self to stay quiet but before she realized it her mouth was open already speaking.

“Stop that’s rude what makes you think that it's okay to just grab or do whatever you want to women like they’re yours.” Kara practically yelled eyes wide when they all turned to look at the blonde. Lena had caught up to Kara finally she had been held back by some computer programs she wanted to look at. The sight she saw made her feel uneasy, so she stepped closer to her friend mentally preparing herself for conflict.

“What did you say?” one guy asked his eyes roaming all over Kara. She shuddered at the sight of the guy checking her out.

“I said stop its not right to go around doing anything you want to a woman just because you think you can treat them like they are a thing.” She gritted out tightening her fingers into fists at her side. The one guy who spoken took a step closer this time Lena stepped forward staring him down with her green eyes.

“Who asked you to talk. I could think of something better you could be doing with that beautiful mouth of yours.” He said as he gestured to his groin. Kara was getting pissed and Lena was right there with her. The woman the guys had been harassing shot Kara and Lena a look of gratitude mixed with an apology as she left the store. This time it was Lena who said something pissed and ready to physically kick this guy’s ass.

“You would be wise to watch your mouth in a public space along with who you touch and how you treat them.” Lena said calmly fire raging in her eyes. The guy got in her face instead taking a quick look at her body.

“What are you going to do about it if I don’t sweetheart some one with such….(looks at her chest) big assets shouldn’t be speaking when they should be on their hands and knees or dancing on a poll.” The guy laughed out as he turned to his laughing friends shaking his head as if to say I can’t Believe this girl. He turned around and continued spewing his filthy mouth and comments he looked back at Lena and smirked. 

“How about we get out of here and I can show you just how good I feel.” He inched closer reaching for her arm. He latched on trying to pull Lena towards her. Kara was worried she latched on to Lena’s other arm, there was a crowd now watching what had been happening the cashier on the phone to what she assumed was mall security.   
Lena pulled her arm away from Kara shooting her a look of assurance. The guy pulled at her again this time Lena twisted his arm behind his back. He went to head butt her, but she simply kicked his knees out letting go of his arm and watching him sink to his knees.

“Your one crazy bitch!” He yelled as Lena backed up she smiled sweetly at him.

“I may be a bitch but you’re the one on your knees now…. I’m sure you won’t learn your lesson, but I bet it stings being brought down by a woman (she smiles wider) by a Luthor nonetheless. And thanks for your offer but you couldn’t please me even if I was into men.” Lena grabbed Kara made her put down the computer and left the store. They had left the mall and headed to lunch instead. They decided to walk beings on how it was a nice day out.

They walked for about 3 blocks Kara had been acutely aware they had been holding hands since Lena grabbed her from the store. She did not retract her hand from the raven- haired woman. “Did she say she wasn’t in to men.” Kara asked herself now slightly blushing as her mind started going off on a tangent. They had arrived at a nice dine in restaurant it was fancy but not overly extravagant nothing black tie or formal. They had been seated in a matter of a few minutes only letting go of each other at that moment. 

The rest of the day had gone by without any other problems.


	6. Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sister/roomie hang out night. Mike shows up and Lena steps in Alex talks about maggie. small time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter would have been up sooner but i got distracted by glee. so here ya go enjoy guys! :)

3 months later.

Kara hadn’t spoken to nor heard from Mike and she thanked god for it everyday because it meant that it would be a good day. Kara and Lena were practically inseparable they always did their papers at home in each other’s presence they were best friends. Alex, Lucy, James and Winn all came over for a movie/ game night once a week. Everyone noticing the change in Kara ever since she left Mike she was smiling more and being a little more out going Lena had been a positive in Kara’s life and Alex noticed she never voiced her opinion, but she watched closely.

“So, tell us about this new mystery woman that has so swiftly stolen your heart.” Kara asked Alex as she sat back on the couch next to Lena setting down a bowl of popcorn.

“Yes, do tell.” Lena commented smirking when Alex shot her a look of mock irritation.

“Her name is Maggie and she’s studying for law enforcement she wants to be a cop.” Alex smiled fondly stars in her eyes blush on her cheeks.

“Woah sounds seriously hot.” Lena winked smirking as she took a drink of wine. Kara looked at Lena then back to Alex and just gave a small smile before grabbing a handful of popcorn shoving it into her mouth.

“She is it’s like I have my own personal elf but ya know much more intimidating.” Alex laughed taking a sip of her beer.

“Well I want to meet her sometime, I want to shake the hand of the woman who has you in such a great mood.” Kara said seriously. 

“So, Alex have you guys busted out the handcuffs yet.” Lena teased causing both Danvers sisters to choke Alex sputtering with a bright red blush. Kara with wide eyes gawking at Lena like she had just set fire to the curtains. The fun was interrupted by a knock on the door Kara excusing herself from the awkward turn the conversation had taken. She opened the door smiling expecting it to be one of her other friends. Her smile disappeared as soon as she realized who it was it was mike he reeked of alcohol and he looked incredibly upset.

“Karrraaaa…” He slurred her name out trying to pass off a smile but failing when it turned into a weird uncomfortable look.

“What are you doing here Mike?” She asked feigning stupidity.

“Wellll I cammmmeee to see my girrrrlfriendd.” He smiled this time it actually looked semi genuine. At this point Lena and Alex had gotten up and taken spots behind Kara taking in the sad sight of a man standing in the hallway. Alex shot Lena a look and Lena just mouthed to her an I got it don’t worry.

“I’m not your girlfriend anymore mike haven’t been for 3 months now why are you here.” Her voice firm as she shuffled to the side a little as Lena came to stand beside her after 

Alex backed up watching what was going on from a little farther behind. Mike was to focused on Kara to even acknowledge that Lena was standing beside her.

“I missssss youuuuuu babe come hommmmee witttthhh me pleasseee.” He butchered the sentence in his drunken speech. He leaned forward trying to put himself in Kara’s personal space but stopped when Lena had put her arm around Kara’s shoulders. He finally noticed the raven-haired woman next to the blonde but he didn’t care his mind too fuzzy to have a filter connected to his mouth of body movements for that matter.

“Commmeee onnn Karraaaa donttttttttt you mi…misssss meeee too.” He reached out to play with her hair. His hand smacked away by Kara.

“Mike you need to Leave WE. ARE. NOT. TOGETHER.” Kara over pronounced to try and get him to understand. It hadn’t worked Kara sighed.

“Buttttt Karaaaa Yooouurrr mineeeee your MYY girrrlllfrieend.” He said yet again.

All of this tiring and boring. Lena leaned over and cupped Kara’s face in her hands and leaned in placing a chaste kiss to the blonde’s Lips the Blonde froze distracted as Lena pulled back. Lena now turned her attention to a horrified looking Mike.

“She is not yours Mike no one owns her. You are not welcome here and if you ever show your face here again or around Kara at all you will not only have me to deal with, but Alex as well now why don’t you take your happy ass down stairs and get a cab.” With finality she closed the door in his face locking it as soon as she had.  
She turned to head back to her place on the couch stopping when she saw Alex gaping at her eyes wide and a confused look on her face. Kara was still frozen facing the door her fingers touching her lips.

“What I wanted him gone I don’t like the way he treated your sister and as her friend I figured it would be easier to get him to leave if he thought she had switched teams.” Lena explained smiling as she finally sat down.

“I…was not expecting that but damn Lena good going.” Alex said as she looked back towards the door.

“Kara are you okay.?” She asked a little worry in her voice. Kara finally unfroze putting her hand down and turning to face her best friend and sister her mind still reeling from what had just happened.

“Uh y..yea I’m uhm fine sorry its just been a while I kind of forgot about him.” She said shaking her head and heading back to the couch.

“Good Call on the kiss and everything Lena I’m pretty sure he won’t be returning anytime soon.” Alex smirked. “I’m 100% positive Kara has a crush on her now.” She thought to herself.

“Well that’s what friends are for.” Lena smiled and grabbed her wine taking a drink. “OH my god I cannot believe I just did that what is wrong with me shit…. Shit…SHIT! What if I just fucked everything up with Kara.” Lena was screaming internally at her thoughts and the actions she just made.

“Yeah…. T..thanks…for uhm having my back you’re an awesome best friend.” Kara stuttered smiling at the raven-haired woman as she reached up and fiddled with her glasses.

“No problem Kar always happy to help.” Lena gave Kara a look of admiration and shook her head grabbing her phone to effectively take herself from the conversation.

“Any way what’s Maggie like Alex what’s her favorite food oh ohhhh what’s her favorite band.” Kara asked excitedly changing the subject.

“Well she is defiantly not afraid to kick ass when someone deserves it she can be very scary for being someone so cute and small. Ohh never ever play pool with her or bet against her shit it’s like she’s a secret genius ohhh hmm she’s vegan so I’m not sure but I will find out and her favorite band is the Barenaked ladies." Alex gushed with a twinkle in her eye they continued to talk for about another hour before Alex decided it was time for her to leave she had an early class in the morning and she didn’t want to be too tired for it. 

With goodbyes and hugs she left throwing Lena a knowing look over her shoulder.

Kara and Lena cleaned up the living room and parted ways with a goodnight to one another. Kara crawled into bed after brushing her teeth and changing into shorts and sports bra too tired to care about a shirt. She laid in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about tonight’s events. She reached her hand back up to her mouth remembering the electric feeling the moment full perfect soft red lips met hers her heart hammered in her chest. 

“Wow what is this fascination I have never experienced something like this before. Should I talk to Alex about it should I just pretend it didn’t happen I mean she did say she did it as a friend because she has my back.” Kara thought to herself going in every different direction as she as usual over thought everything, so she rolled over on to her stomach and spread her arms out above her head under her pillow relaxing into the soft fabric breathing in the lavender laundry soap that she had borrowed from Lena when she ran out she relaxed even further into the familiar scent. Soon Kara had fallen asleep not nightmares no dreams just pure restful sleep.

In Lena’s Room.

Lena settled in to bed naked not feeling like wasting time and effort when she could easily just drop any moment she had been extremely tired she had been staying up far later than Kara working on a computer program working tirelessly to make code for a better encryption method.  
Lena laid on her side staring over at her closed closet door she had thought about what she did to Kara as she fell asleep worrying if she had permanently fucked their entire friendship up and then hoped for a brief second Kara felt the same way. Pushing away her thoughts she fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	7. Anything but normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's our favorite blondes birthday. Lena is extra as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter would have been done sooner but i got distracted by glee and babysitting...... any way enough about that i hope you all enjoy as always Kudos, comments and any ideas are always welcome.

It had been a month since the kiss Kara ultimately decided it was best to just keep her thoughts to herself Lena didn’t act any different and neither did Kara. Today is Kara’s birthday she started off the same way it had been she would get up take a shower brush her teeth get dressed and proceed to make break fast she stepped out of the bathroom realizing Lena had already been up making breakfast for the pair.   
Kara walked into the kitchen at the table her spot was already set. Lena hadn’t heard Kara come in so when she turned around and bumped into the blonde she almost dropped the plate she had prepared.

“Holy fucking hell Kara! (Sharp inhale of breath steadying herself) I guess you finally got me back for scaring you in the bathroom our first day here.” Lena breathed out finally placing the plate down on Kara’s spot. Kara Laughed but felt bad about scaring Lena.

“I am so sorry I thought you heard me….. But your face though was priceless.” Kara said as she turned to walk to her side of the table only to be stopped by Lena grabbing her from behind hugging her.

“You’re the devil…. But beings how its your birthday today ill let it slide.” Lena said softly into Kara’s shoulder giving the blonde a quick squeeze and then letting her go turning to finish making up her own plate. Kara sunk into the hug immediately internally groaning when it was over too quickly. She let out a soft sigh as she pulled out the chair to her spot at the table.

“I…. Is this all for me?” Kara asked her eyes wide at the assortment of food that piled her plate.

“Yes, it is I want you to be super stuffed so when you and Alex go out you can have fun without me worrying your hungry.” Lena said as she turned around with her own plate a lot less filled than Kara’s.

Lena pulled out her own chair and sat down adjusting herself, so she was sat comfortably. They dug in immediately Kara destroying the wonderfully made omelet then polishing off her bacon and hash browns not long after. Making all sorts of delightful and appreciative noises. She had just finished her glass of orange juice when Alex let herself in.

“Hey birthday girl I see Lena made sure your fed. (winking at Lena) We have a lot to do today beings how it’s a weekend and you don’t have home work we are going to explore today.” Alex said as she greeted her little sister with a bear hug.

“TO TIGHT TOO TIGHT.” Kara yelped Alex letting go and laughing at her sister.

“That’s what she said.” Alex and Lena said in unison both immediately busting into laughter.

“Shut up.” Kara pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

“Aww come on Kar its your birthday did you really think we wouldn’t tease you…. Hell, today just gives us even more reason to tease you.” Alex said giving her sister a playful look.

“I know but is it really going to be like this all day?” Kara asked knowing full well it would be. Alex and Lena exchanged looks with one another before both saying.

“Yup.” Kara let out a groan not looking forward to the un ending teasing.

“Ugh fine what exactly are we exploring today Alex.” Kara said sighing.

“It’s a surprise but I’m really sure you will love it.” Alex answered smiling. After that being said Alex ushered Kara from the dorm so fast Kara was just barely able to tell Lena “have a good day ill be back” closing the door behind them not even 20 minutes and a clean up later there was a knock at the door it was Lucy, James and Winn they were there to help   
Lena decorate and set up for Kara’s surprise party hence Alex whisking her away as soon as possible.

“We ready to get this decorating out of the way?” Lucy asked everyone nodded as Lena went for her keys they were going to all hit the store Winn and Lena in one car and Lucy and James in the other. They all left, Lena being the last one out, so she could lock the front door.

Lena met Winn at the exit of the Dorm hall.

“Let’s go I have a few presents left to buy among other things.” Lena said as she smiled and motioned for Winn to follow. They headed to her car they pulled up to a high-end clothing store about 30 minutes later Winn’s Jaw dropping at the sheer size of the place. Lena put her car in park and they got out and walked in.

“Jeez are you sure you don’t have to be dressed formal just to shop here.” He said in awe looking around taking in the expensive décor. Lena Laughed.

“I’m quite positive Winn why don’t you go look around if you find anything you like just let me know.” She stated taking off in the opposite direction.  
It had been getting quite cold out beings how it was close to the end of September. Lena had her eyes set on the perfect fall wear for Kara and she was going to make damn sure she got them for her. It only took her a matter of minutes before she laid her eyes upon her goal it was a nice light blue cashmere sweater with matching scarf, hat and gloves the price not mattering one bit to her she grabbed them finding a matching set that was a dark green she grabbed that one two minus the cashmere sweater Lena didn’t like the sweater as much as the hat, gloves and scarf. She spent a little time looking through other fall wear nothing really catching her eye as Winn bounded up to her looking uncomfortable and ready to leave.

“Are you ready to go.” Lena asked.

“Yes, this place is too fancy for me.” He laughed. 

“I know what you mean I don’t come here very often but sometimes they have things that catch my attention.” She said walking to the counter Winn following behind.   
She placed the items on the counter as the sales person rang her up. Winn’s mouth dropped to the floor when he saw the total of 1734.78 pop up on the small screen. Lena just took her card from her purse and handed to the cashier not even taking a second glance.

“Damn that’s like my entire months pay check at the university coffee shop.” He said eyes still wide from the price.

“Money means very little to me and honestly I like to help my friends out. And as far as your job at the coffee shop I figured you would be trying to get a job as one of the universities lab techs your smart enough and more than have the grades for it.” Lena stated as the cashier handed her card back along with the gifts she had just bought. They headed for the door.

“You know something I hadn’t actually thought about that.” Winn said thoughtfully.

“Well if you want the head of the lab and I are pretty good friends maybe I can talk to her about you see if I can’t set you up there.” Lena said a wholehearted smile on her face. Winn beamed back a look of gratitude on his face.

“yo….you’d do that for me jeez Lena if I hadn’t had a big ol’ crush on you before now I’m full blown in love.” He joked.

“Ah well sorry to disappoint I’m a lady’s lady but yes I will be more than happy to talk to Sam for you.” She smirked opening the car door and getting in. Winn followed suit grinning wildly.

“I know I’m just saying haha, but seriously thank you. You have no idea what this means to me you’re like the best person ever.” He smiled shyly.

“No need to thank me it's all you if I didn’t know you as well as I do I wouldn’t suggest it, so the honor is all yours.” Lena informed too focused on the road to see he was practically about to cry.

They had made it to the mall in 15 minutes and met Lucy and James in the food court.

“Hey guys.” Lucy and James both greeted.

“Hello.” Lena smiled.

“Heyyy… so what all is on the list of party items.” Winn greeted then dove in immediately.

“Well really just the basic party items ya know streamers, cake and balloons.” James said handing him the small list. 

“Well I have one place to stop before my shopping is done but you guys can use this to buy everything you need.” Lena said as she handed them one of her credit cards. Lucy’s eyes widened as she took the card with shaky hands.

“F…fo…for real.?” Lucy stuttered in disbelief.

“Of course, Kara is the only friend I have that I can just be myself with well I mean besides you guys even if the look of surprise your giving me makes me a tad uncomfortable.”   
Lena said jokingly as she smiled brightly.

“Just meet me back here in what an hour.” She said walking off with a final wave behind her.

The small group just gawked at one another not sure if what just happened was real or not.

“Pinch me…” Lucy said, as asked Winn leaned over and pinched her not too hard only for the simple fact that Lucy could and would beat his ass in a blink of an eye.

“Ow…” Lucy let out softly as she gave Winn a feigning look of anger.

“Well I for one want to make sure we are back before Kara so let’s get going.” James spoke a slightly pinched look on his face. At that they headed off in the opposite direction as   
Lena had gone. 

On the other side of the mall in the tech store. Lena had purchased Kara the best laptop they had as an apology for pulling her away that day with the guys. In an attempt to get her computer back from the blonde. She had felt bad about everything and ultimately relinquished her own computer for Kara’s writing class knowing that professor Grant was quite the stickler with late work. She had bought some other things for Kara along with somethings for herself.

The rest of the trip to the mall was done and over in an hour the group meeting back up in the food court and Leaving to head to the dorm room, so they could get started on throwing everything together for later that night.


	8. Distraction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvers bonding time. With them kicking some ass at paintball and Laser tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally trying to write while everything is fresh in my mind sorry this is taking so long to get to some of the better parts but hey i hope it will be worth it when said good parts come along. as always thank you guys kudos comments and ideas are always welcome i hope you enjoy!

Kara and Alex left the dorm room and headed out right away Kara had no clue where her sister would be taking her, so she just followed quietly behind. She was used to her just spending her birthdays with her sister she wasn’t suspecting a surprise party they called for a cab getting in as soon as one pulled up Alex whispered to the cab driver the address of the place she was taking Kara, so Kara wouldn’t know it took them 45 minutes to reach their destination traffic was horrible. Kara practically flew out of her seat when they pulled up outside the indoor rock climbing place it also had laser tag paintball and a giant adult sized jungle gym.

“No way Alex you did not.” Kara squealed as she hugged her sister tight enough she popped her back.

“Jeez Kara I think you may have broken something.” Alex huffed after her sister let her go then continued.

“I did you have all day to drag me where ever with you in here but don’t think I won’t beat you to the top of the rock wall.” Alex smiled with challenge in her voice.

“No way your beating me to the top Alex I’ve always been faster and a little stronger than you.” Kara said sticking her tongue out childishly.

“Fine I bet you 50$ you definitely won’t win in laser tag.” Alex countered as they entered the building.

“Deal but don’t go easy on me just because it’s my birthday.”

“Not a chance in hell Kara.” Alex smirked. They headed to the main desk signing in and getting their equipment from the clerk. They headed directly to the rock wall first.

“Alright what do I win if I beat you to the top.” Kara asked as she adjusted her chalk pouch around her waist the attendant helping her secure her harness.

“Well I won’t tease you at all for the rest of the week.” Alex offered as she too was being helped into her harness.

“Okay and if you win I won’t show up at your door at 6 am for a week.” Kara agreed and offered as she coated her hands in chalk.

“Okay your definitely not winning now.” Alex said as she too coated her hands in chalk and got into a starting position. Kara ready and waiting in her own starting position. The attendant over heard the sister’s conversation and offered to be the ref for them they agreed.

“3. 2. 1…. Go!” the ref yelled as the sisters took off. They were neck in neck most of the way up until Kara jumped and took a missed catching herself a few feet behind Alex. Alex just sped up a little bit watching her footing and grip as she went Kara almost caught up but was just a tad slower as Alex climbed the top over the edge. Kara gave her a pout and smiled afterwards admitting defeat to her sister.   
They climbed down slowly as soon as they touched the ground they had been helped out of their harnesses and relieved of their chalk pouches. 

They washed their hands and headed over to the paintball course they got the gear put it on and checked the guns they were on a team with 2 other people the other team consisting of 4 as well.

Alex and Kara headed for cover both watching each other’s back Alex facing the left and Kara facing the right they took turns peeking from cover there was one guy on the opposite side behind a hay bale to the far right if Kara could run for the next barrels just a few feet over she could take him out. Alex peeked and saw too in the old bus one in the front hidden by a seat with a small hole to look from and the other laying on his stomach aiming through his sights at one of Kara and Alex’s teammates.

“What’s the plan?” Kara asked as she turned to face her sister.

“Your going to take a chance and run to the barrels and take that guy out when you reach cover then when you’ve done that watch my back, so I can run to the tire pile if you can hit one do it if you can’t just try and distract them without getting hit.” Alex laid the plan out for them Kara nodded in understanding.

“Okay on the count of 3 run for it.” Alex said getting ready to supply cover.

“1…..2….3 Go.” She whispered as Kara made a mad dash for the barrels she slid in on her knees shooting the guy by the hay bales square in the forehead. 

Turning around immediately after to watch Alex’s back she managed to take the other team member they didn’t see out but got hit in the side. Alex had taken the remaining two out on her slide in to cover hitting them both in the chest. The game was over their team winning Kara’s jaw dropped at her sister’s marksmanship. 

They headed back to the lobby area of the paintball range everyone shocked at Alex’s skill shaking her hand as she offered a good game lets do that again sometime. Alex looked at her watch noticing it was already a little after 3 p.m. so she had suggested they grab something light to eat in the lounge area. Kara nodded fervently as they both handed back the equipment they had gotten a picture of Alex’s win as a memento. They made their way to the lounge Kara just grabbing a yogurt and a bottle of water. Alex grabbed a muffin a package of string cheese and a bottle of lemonade. 

They paid and found a small table sitting next to on of the big windows Alex noticed Kara had some paint in her hair but decided not to say anything.

“So, what did you think of my surprise?” Alex asked interested in what her sister had to say.

“Amazing you are my favorite sister.” Kara beamed and took a dink from her water.

“Well good mission accomplished. I’m glad I get to spend your birthday with you.” Alex said sincerity in her voice love in her eyes.

“Me too it has definitely been one of the best so far. I’m happy to have someone to spend it with as well.” Kara beamed with a flash of sadness that was gone as quick as it came. She finished her yogurt setting the now empty container aside in favor for taking another drink.

“Kara are you okay.?” She asked looking her sister in the eyes.

“Yeah of course just kind of wish Lena and the gang weren’t busy with stuff today it would have been even more fun if I could have shot James with a paint ball.” Kara smiled at the thought she enjoyed picking on the boy’s. She was slightly intimidated by Lucy that it would have deterred her from trying to shoot her. Alex let out a small laugh at the though of   
Kara kicking the guys asses.

“Well I’m sure whatever they’re doing is important or I’m sure they would be here.” Alex said hiding the fact she knew what was going on.

“Yeah I know I’m just glad I have actual friends now not just acquaintances. Its actually kind of refreshing.” Kara smiled.

“Well I tell ya what I have another friend for you after we are done here there is one more surprise.” Alex said as she popped the remainder of the muffin in her mouth the string cheese long gone. She watched as Kara’s eyes lit up.

“You’re going to take me to meet Maggie aren’t you.” Kara bounced in her seat at the prospect of finally getting to meet her sister’s girlfriend.

“Yes, I am going to take you to meet Maggie later.” Alex Said gleefully.

They finished their drinks and headed to the Laser tag arena they spent a good amount of time picking off all of the other people playing until it was just the sister’s. Kara had ultimately won because she was slightly faster than her sister she managed to roll undercover where her sister lost sight of her and she used that as her moment to shoot Alex as she came around the corner. Kara won the 50 bucks patting her sister on the back who just shrugged it off swatting at Kara’s arm as they walked up to the desk. They returned the equipment and headed for the exit.

They loaded into another cab and took a semi long ride to a small apartment complex a few blocks away from the university they pulled up and got out Alex paying for their ride and heading for the building Kara just following behind it was getting late it was about 6 p.m. when they entered the building. They got into the elevator and Alex hit the 3rd floor button. Kara just leaning against the elevator wall enjoying the comfortable silence with her sister buzzing with excitement to finally meet Maggie.   
Then a few minutes later the elevator dinged, and they exited Alex walked down the hall until they came to the door marked 347 she knocked and waited for the door to open.  
“Hello, be there in just a minute.” A soft voice called as the occupant of the apartment moved towards the door. just a second later the door opened revealing a short Hispanic woman with bright brown eyes and long dark brown hair she smiled instantly and leaned in to kiss Alex when she noticed she wasn’t alone she turned to Kara.

“Hello, my names Maggie I’m assuming your name is Kara and your my girlfriend’s sister.” Maggie said cheerfully holding out her hand for Kara to shake. Kara smiled back and shook her hand noticing how the tiny woman had an incredibly strong grip. They visited with Maggie for about an hour and a half getting to know one another. Alex had a feeling   
Kara and Maggie would be great friends and it made her beam with pride they left at 7:30. Alex kissed Maggie with a promise to see her later and Kara hugged the smaller woman showing how happy she was that Alex found someone to make her happy. They walked back to Kara’s dorm. Kara unlocked her door and entered into complete darkness.


	9. Surprises. Everyone has them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara enjoys her birthday with a unexspected and welcomed guest along with and unwanted visit she doesnt find out about until next chapter. Winn also makes a move and Lena sees it all. Maggie ever the detective and match maker gives our little Luthor a pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little longer than the rest but i hope its worth it also next chapter things happen and we will see how and why things from this chapter effect it. as always i hope you guys enjoy comments and kudos are always welcome! :)

Kara walked into complete darkness followed by Alex who flipped on the lights.

“Surprise!!!!!!” everyone yelled as they jumped from their hiding places. 

Kara jumped an instantly started to cry happy tears here she had spent most of her day thinking that Alex was the only one she would get to spend her birthday with. She wiped away her tears and hugged Alex close.

“You liar…. You knew they were up to this…. thank you.” Kara sniffled as she backed away from her sister.

“You guys this is amazing thank you all of you!” Kara sniffled her eyes shining.

“Well we wanted to make it special for you. It’s the beginning of a new chapter in your life with new friends and new beginnings to come.” Lena said as she raised her wine glass to  
salute the blonde followed by the rest of the group raising their glasses and bottles as well. 

The party had commenced, and they danced around to a variety of bands. They had played party games such as beer pong and chandelier they eventually moved on to non-drinking games like poker and charades. About two hours into the party around 10 they busted out the presents and cake.

“Alright guys settle down let’s sing and have cake, so Kara can open our gifts.” Winn said at the top of his lungs just as they were about to begin singing there was a knock instead of Kara heading to answer Lena did she opened the door slightly.

“Hello, my names Maggie I’m Alex’s girlfriend she knows I was coming you must be Kara’s roommate and the famous Lena Luthor.” Maggie smiled and stuck her hand out. Lena took her hand and shook it opening the door and stepping to the side allowing the short Latina woman past she shut the door and took the present that she had for Kara.

“Hello, yes I am the Lena Luthor (laughing) and Kara’s roommate. Thanks for showing up we were just getting to the cakes.” Lena smiled as she showed Maggie to the kitchen. Alex walked up to her immediately pulling her into a short kiss.

“Hey guy’s this is my girlfriend Maggie.” Alex beamed he arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Hey!” they all greeted.

“Maggie it’s so nice of you to come I thought you weren’t going to be able to make it from what you were telling us earlier.” Kara beamed and hugged the woman.

“Well I managed to finish my home work early and decided hell why not come celebrate your birthday.” Maggie said as she grinned brightly at the blonde.

“Besides I hear there’s cake and free booze so why the hell not. plus, I came prepared with a gift for you.” Maggie said as she grabbed the beer Winn handed her.

“Oh, thanks you didn’t have to but I’m super happy you’re here now our group is complete.” Kara waved as she walked past to the other side of the table to stand next to Lena. Maggie watched them interact for the next few minutes until she was pulled by Alex to sit down at the table. They sang and let Kara blow out the candles. 

Maggie watched with interest in how Lena looked at Kara and how Kara smiled almost every time Lena so much as look at the blonde Maggie knew there was something there and so did Alex beings how she was constantly talking about it. About how her sister was oblivious of the feelings the raven-haired woman obviously harbored for her.

“So how long do you think it will take Kara to realize.” Maggie leaned in whispering to Alex.

“I have no clue, but Lena isn’t trying to hide it honestly I’m surprised no one else has noticed but then again they aren’t around or pay as much attention to them as you and I do. I mean you’re just seeing this for the first time, but you can clearly see It, so I have no clue. I hope Lena makes a grander gesture soon.” Alex answered as there was yet another knock at the door. 

This time Alex got up and answered beings how everyone else was currently busy stuffing their faces with cake and conversing. Alex instantly went ridged as she opened the door to see Mike standing there she shot him a serious look.

“What do you want?” She asked ice in her voice.

“I wanted to wish Kara a happy birthday I know things went bad between us, but I just wanted her to have this.” He said as he took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Alex. Alex took the small box looking it over and stuffed it in her pocket.

“Okay ill get this too her but I want you to leave beings how it is her birthday I won’t kick your ass but if I see you again I won’t hesitate.” Alex said with a hard edge in her voice and a cold stare Mike just shook his head in defeat and walked away. Alex closed the door and retreated into the dorm room. Lena walked over to Alex.

“Who was that.?” She asked.

“I will give you three guesses but the first two do not count she said as she sat back down taking a pull from her beer.” Alex said dryly. Lena’s eyes went cold and she clinched her jaw.

“Why the hell did he think It was okay to show up doesn’t he understand the damage he caused.” Lena said with an angry tone stopping for a second taking a deep breath to restore her cool.

“I don’t know I mean they used to be great together but then he started doing his shit but whatever I’m surprised he even remembered what day it was he dropped this off for her.” Alex said as she pulled the box from her pocket handing it to Lena.

“I hope to god this is a pair of earrings and not a fucking ring.” Lena sighed as she looked at Alex.

“I have no clue I didn’t open it are you going to give it to her?” Alex asked Lena.

“I guess I should I can’t intervene it is her birthday, so I may as well.” Lena relented setting the box down. Maggie swiped the box and popped it open reveling a small necklace with Kara’s name there was a small piece of paper under the necklace. Maggie picked it up and read it.

“Kara I am sorry for treating you so badly my mother and father pulled me from NCU after your mother informed them of our break up I am sorry for showing up at your door drunk that one night I had no idea you and Lena were together. I see the way she looks at you and how she holds herself and protects you I am glad you have some one who deserves you and I hope that someday maybe we could be friends. Sincerely Mike. Ps. Happy birthday.” Maggie handed the note to Alex with a grin on her face and a question mark in here eyes. Alex read through the note smiled then passed it off to Lena for her to read.

“I’ll explain in a moment just watch Lena’s face.” She whispered in Maggie’s ear.

They watched Lena read the note first with a look of amusement then her face changed into a grin and then finally a blush. Lena put the note back in the box followed along with the necklace she closed it and took it over to place with the other presents retreating to the bathroom to get rid of her blush with some cool water. She emerged a moment later to rejoin Kara as she was stuffing cake into her mouth.

“Alright explain.” Maggie grinned as she turned her gaze from the two looking back at Alex.

“Well mike showed up about a month ago when we were hanging out and Kara answered the door. Lena and I heard mike we got up and she stood right next to Kara putting her arm over her shoulder. Mike was way pass pissed out of his mind when Lena began to talk for Kara to save her the problem of talking to an overly drunken idiot. She got tired of his bull, so she cupped Kara’s face and kissed her right in front of him efficiently dismissing him then she told him to call a cab and get lost before she shut the door in his face and locked it.” Alex said amused as Maggie’s grin widened.

“Damn and Kara is still oblivious.” Maggie’s eyes were wide in disbelief.

“Ah see here’s what happened Lena immediately stated that it was simply her trying to help her friend and have her friends back.” Alex laughed as Maggie shook her head.

“Wait hold on a minute it sounds to me like our little Luthor is afraid to admit her feelings for our dear Kara.” Maggie said in realization then continued. “I can assume this because the whole world knows that Lena’s gay, but she’s been single for almost 2 years now.” Maggie smiled as she started to formulate a plan.

As Maggie and Alex were off conducting their analyses and plans Winn pulled Kara into the Livingroom to have a chat. Kara was aware of the feelings her friend had for her but last time she knew he had a girlfriend.

“Ahhh Happy Birthday Kara I’m sorry I couldn’t get you something bigger.” Winn said as he handed her a picture of their group they had taken from just a few months ago. Kara gave him a warm smile.

“Oh no Winn this is great I love it thank you.” She said as she pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a moment and with a pat on the back they pulled back.

“Also, I ah I wanted to give you something else.” He stuttered as he leaned in and gave her a kiss that was broken immediately by Kara pulling back in confusion and worry.

“Winn I um don’t want to hurt your feelings, but I sort of think I like someone else…. besides don’t you have a girlfriend.?” Kara asked her brow furrowed in confusion. Winn looked utterly rejected and hurt. Kara hated seeing him like this, but she didn’t feel the same way. Winn took a deep breath clearing his throat.

“I uh did but we broke up… I don’t know I just thought you may have felt the same way about me as I do maybe I was making it all up or reading things wrong it could just be the fact that I’m alone and just wanted to feel something but its alright I’m sorry for springing this on you.” Winn said his face sullen Kara hugged him.

“It’s okay we all need to feel something when were at our lowest but look your one of my best friends and I want it to stay that way you’re like the brother I never had please just keep your head up I’m sure there is some one out there waiting for you.” Kara smiled as Winn nodded and walked back to the kitchen she got up and followed a moment later. 

Lena saw the whole thing feeling like she was intruding in on a personal moment she walked away as Winn leaned in her hopes dashed before her eyes she sulked to the kitchen. 

Maggie noted Lena’s change in demeanor as she refiled her wine glass for the third time in an hour. Maggie also noted that Winn and Kara entered the kitchen a short time later Winn looking slightly rejected she put two and two together and figured out what had most likely happened. 

Lena decided to save most of her gifts for Kara to open later. Kara sat at the table as Alex piled it high with the various bags and boxes that everyone brought she opened them all Winn getting her all of the old Star Wars movies along with an Ewok plushy. James and Lucy got her an autographed N’scync poster and Maggie and Alex gifting her with a gym membership at one of the best gyms in the city and Lena a brown leather satchel fully loaded with writing materials and books. She flashed everyone one of her brightest smiles  
thanking and hugging each and everyone of them saving Lena for the last. 

“Thank you, Lena you spoil me too much.” She whispered as she hugged the woman tightly. Lena sunk into the warm comfort of Kara’s arms deciding she would tell her how she feels soon just not tonight.

“You are welcome and hey I can do what I want for who I want your just the only one who I picked to spend my time and money on so shhhh birthday girl you can’t say I spoil you until later because I have a few more presents for you.” Lena broke the hug giving Kara a flirty smile as she began picking up the mess left by the wrapping paper Kara blushed lightly as she headed to the Livingroom to join everyone else in the final game of the night…… monopoly.

The group managed to make the game last until a little after one when they declared Maggie the winner. They cleared the Living Room and began shuffling out one by one Maggie and Alex the last to decide to hit the road. Alex pulled Kara off to the side to give her a hug and distract her for a moment while Maggie had a small pep talk with Lena.

“Look Lena I have been watching you all night with Kara I know how you feel and honestly I think she feels the same way now I’m not saying throw yourself at her, but I think you should come clean soon before you both die of old age.” Maggie said as she hugged her and pulled away without another word they said their goodnights and left Maggie throwing Lena one last wink as they turned and exited their dorm.


	10. Confessions and confusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes full romantic in this chapter and things get adorable and overly freaking cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to get this chapter out didn't want to make you guys wait to long even though im sure some of you knew something like this was gonna happen anyways what would you guys like to see in upcoming chapters comment and let me know as always thanks for the kudos and for reading the story isn't over yet enjoy! :)

They washed dishes and threw out the trash it took them all of an hour to take care of it all. Lena had poured them both a glass of wine and turned on the television they switched on she handed Kara the remote.

“Here birthday girl pick something to watch while I go get your other presents.” Lena smiled setting her wine glass down and getting up.

“You do know it’s past midnight so technically I’m not the birthday girl anymore.” Kara stated deciding on watching grease as she took a sip from her wine. Lena sighed as she exited her room with 2 bags in her hand and a box in the other. She sat them down on the table and sat down next to Kara.

“You have a valid point but until we go to sleep your still the birthday girl in my eyes… now here open these.” Lena laughed feigning seriousness as she handed the first bag over. Kara took it and opened it right away her eyes lighting up when she saw the matching set of fall clothes and accessories.

“Aww they’re so cute and they are the perfect shade of blue.” Kara beamed feeling the cashmere.

“I know they match your eyes. Here open this one next.” Lena said enthusiastically blushing slightly from her comment about Kara’s eyes. Kara stared at Lena for a minute and reached out for the box she was handing her they brushed fingers as Kara took the box she blushed lightly and hurried herself in unwrapping the box revealing a laptop. Kara’s eyes went big and she shook her head.

“Lena th…. this is too much you really didn’t need to.” Kara said as she stared at the new laptop sitting in her lap.

“Well I figured beings how I’m the reason you couldn’t buy one that day and beings how I would like my laptop back I just went ahead and bought you one of your own.” Lena stated as she took another drink of wine.

“Lena! You really didn’t have to you could have asked for your laptop back at any moment.” Kara said in all seriousness Lena thought she was going to have to take the laptop back but then Kara gave her one of those smiles that she noticed were only for her.

“I know but I don’t care about that you deserve something that will last you a long time and besides would it make you feel better if I said I would tinker with it in my spare time.?” Lena asked and laughed when Kara nodded.

“Okay any way before you open your last gift I have to give you something that’s not from me…” Lena said as she went to the small table next to the door where the presents had been and grabbed the gift mike had dropped off. She sat back down and stuck her hand out with the box in it.

“Now I will tell you it’s from mike he uh stopped while you were eating cake Alex was the one who answered the door and don’t worry she didn’t kick his ass he said he just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.” Lena said as Kara nodded in understanding and took the small box. Kara took a deep breath and opened it revealing the necklace with her name she picked it up and looked at it.  
Then she noticed the small piece of paper where the necklace was she picked it up and unfolded it.

Lena watched as Kara read the note her face unreadable as she put the note down there was an agonizing silence Kara fidgeted with her glasses for a moment cleaning them with her shirt and placing them back on her face before finally looking up at Lena and giving her a shy smile, she blushed lightly as their eyes met then she broke the silence.

“Uhmm so.. why di….did I n.. need to open that first.?” Kara asked stuttering out.

“Because I needed to prepare you for your next gift.” Lena smiled and handed Kara the last bag. Kara took it and slowly looked into the bag pulling out a small binder she flipped it open it revealing quite a few pictures of them just messing around doing various odds and ends. Lena watched as Kara flipped through the small binder her face lighting up after every new page turned. Lena’s heart slowed down as Kara made it to the last page it was a beautifully handwritten note from herself to Kara.

“Kara, I wanted you to know you mean more than anything in this entire world. I know you have had a rough time the last few months and I have been there with you through thick and thin. Now as you read this I want you too take a look at how happy you are in our pictures and see the smile on your face. You are amazing and beautiful and so so strong you have helped me turn my life into something meaningful, into something that makes me happy. Before I met you, I was stuck I had no direction in my life that I wasn’t forced to take but once you came into my life things started making sense. As I write this my heart stops when I look at your smile or hell even think about it. I’m going to put it all out there and tell you I have feelings for you deep feelings and I’m hoping that you feel the same because if not I don’t know if I could survive but you see that’s the thing even if you don’t feel the same way I would push aside my feelings to be there for you and still be your friend. But with that said I would like to ask you if you would be willing to honor me by being my girlfriend. Love your friend and hopefully girlfriend Lena Luthor. 

Lena watched Kara as she read the note her heart hammering in her chest she couldn’t read Kara’s face as she set the note down and thumbed through the book again. Finally, after an excruciatingly long time Kara looked up at Lena a large toothy smile on her face and tears in her eye. Lena was speechless the sight of the blonde stealing her breath away in an instant.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed out of nervousness.

“Is this really happening did she really go through all of this just to ask me to be her girlfriend.?” Kara asked herself as she gazed into lena’s eyes seeing nothing but affection and admiration. “I can’t believe this is real I can’t believe that she has the same feelings god I could scream at how happy I am right now this was so cute and romantic.” Kara thought to herself once again smiling even wider.

“C…..ca…can I ….uhm couldikissyou?” Kara let out in a rush blushing wildly.

“Y…yes?” Lena asked confused she had thought for sure Kara would read her note and reject her she clearly saw Winn go in for a kiss earlier. “Weird maybe she wasn’t into him like I had thought… shit Maggie was right I owe her.” Lena thought to herself.

Kara leaned in and tentatively place her lips against Lena’s she knew then and there as she initiated the kiss this time that she felt more for Lena than she had previously thought. 

She let her eyes close as she enjoyed the kiss Lena kissed her back softly not pushing not letting her hands roam. Kara smiled in their kiss when she felt Lena cup her face and pull her flush on top of her. Kara enjoyed the closeness and relaxed into the position they shifted so they were laying side by side Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist pulling her closer. Lena moved one hand from Kara’s face to her hip licking the blonde's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kara obliged by opening her lips enough to allow her tongue to snake in and explore.

They kissed for a while until Kara pulled back her eyes half-lidded in a daze.

“Wow… ” Kara breathed out.

“Agreed.” Lena sighed in contentment. Kara rolled over and backed into Lena’s front prompting Lena to wrap her arm around Kara’s waist shuffling forward a bit, so she was flush with Kara’s back.

“Oh, and if you couldn’t guess the ah answer is yes… yes ill be your girlfriend.” Kara answered as she turned her head to semi face Lena. Lena leaned in and kissed the blonde’s cheek.

“Good I love the sound of that you are the epitome of my happiness.” Lena said as she kissed Kara’s cheek again brushing her hair away from her neck. 

They laid there watching the rest of grease Lena fluttering kisses over Kara’s neck and shoulder. They inevitably fell asleep comfortable and content with the outcome of the night.

The next day 9 a.m.

Both women were still asleep cuddled together on the couch Alex let herself in and smiled when she saw them she took a quick picture and screamed on the inside as she decided to leave a note on the table.

“Saw you two passed out you looked really cuddly hope your night went well Kara come talk to me when you get up it’s important. P.S. you two looked so adorable I took a picture.” Alex left the note in plain view hoping she wouldn’t have to wait too long for Kara to wake up she left closing the door softly behind her as she retreated back to her dorm.


	11. You’re Heartbeat Is My Favorite Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly fluff and teasing from alex. nothing really plot heavy in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i know its going slow and i promise i will start to speed it up a little bit in the next chapter thanks for sticking around it means alot to me to know that you guys are here for me to allow myself to be creative in a new way besides drawings or painting any way as always kudos and comments are welcome i hope you enjoy!

Kara had woken up first she forgot where she was at for a moment before her movements prompted a very sleepy Lena to pull her back, so she could snuggle into Kara. 

Kara relaxed into the arms around her and turned her head slightly, so she could look at Lena’s face.

“G, Morning.” Lena said her voice think with sleep she kissed kara’s temple not opening her eyes. Kara just soaked up the sight of a very sleepy Lena.

“Good morning to you too.” Kara smiled so big her eyes crinkled at the corners. Kara kept her attention on Lena for a few minutes.

“Are you watching me sleep.” Lena asked her eyes still closed.

“No……. okay yes, I can’t help it your so beautiful especially when your sleeping. You look so peaceful.” Kara admitted a small blush on her cheeks. At this Lena opened her eyes they were such a vibrant green so clear, so shiny Kara lost all train of thought, struck by the gorgeous woman holding her. They laid there staring at one another for a few minutes before Kara stretched and decided to pull her self from the warmth and comfort of Lena’s arms. Kara headed to the bathroom to have a shower Lena grumbled stretched and sat up noticing the note on the table she picked it up and read it blushing slightly in embarrassment that Alex had taken a picture.

Lena waited until Kara was I the shower she entered the bathroom brushed her teeth and washed her face.

“Well this is very domestic isn’t it.” Lena remarked turning the fossett off as she started to brush her teeth. Kara laughed from the other side of the shower curtain.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kara said currently rinsing her hair out under the stream or hot water.

“mfft mf fethhtr.” Lena replied around her toothbrush trying to respond. Kara laughed again.

“I’m going to assume you were telling me to shut up.?” Kara half asked as she heard Lena spit into the sink running water to wash it down.

“No, I said good me either.” Lena replied as she started washing her face.

“Oh, your sister apparently snuck in this morning and left a note along with taking a photo. She wants you to stop by as soon as you can.” She informed the blonde scrubbing her   
face. Kara poked her head out from the curtain giving her a weird look.

“did she say it was important?” Kara asked confusion on her face. 

“Yeah so you may want to hurry up.” Lena said as she dried her face with a towel winking at Kara as she walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

35 minutes later Kara arrived after her shower and eating some food, at Alex’s dorm room. She knocked on the door the response coming out muffled as a in a minute.

“Hey Kara.” Maggie said as she answered the door she was wearing one of Alex’s oversized band t’s and shorts.

“Hey Maggie, is Alex here?” 

“Babe Kara’s here.” Maggie yelled smiling as she moved to let Kara in.

They walked to the kitchen table Maggie setting down a glass of juice as Alex came into the room a giant grin on her face phone in hand.

“Sooooooooo wanna fill me in on this.” She Smiled impishly and showed her the picture. Kara blushed immediately and stared at the photo.

“Uhm…. Well she had a few more gifts to give me after everyone left including the necklace from Mike. She uhm gave me a small binder of pictures of me and her and a note oh my god Alex it made me cry she was being so sweet and oh wow so romantic… i'll let you read it later but I guess it’s the best way I’ve ever been asked to be someone’s girlfriend.!” Kara rambled excitedly bright smile and blush on her face.

Alex and Maggie just grinned and Alex pulled out a 50-dollar bill handing it to Maggie sighing.

“Well shit you won babe… how are you so good at reading people?” Alex asked kissing Maggie on the cheek.

“Oh, you know I am only just going to school to be a detective but who says that means anything.” Maggie deadpanned shaking her head at the sisters.

“YOU KNEW!” Kara exclaimed her brows furrowed.

“Yea well we do have eyes Kar.” Alex laughed.

“Just because you're oblivious to certain things doesn’t mean we are little Danvers.” Maggie said as she patted the blonde on the back. 

“So, spill Kara why do I have a photo in my phone of you two snuggled up and your head basically shoved in Lena’s chest.?” Alex asked in a teasing tone. Kara cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Well uhm after I read her note I uhm answered by kissing her…. We didn’t do anything indecent and I’m happy she didn’t push she kind of just went with the flow, so we sort of made out for a while and then passed out watching Grease, so I must of moved in my sleep.” Kara blushed thinking back to the kiss they had shared and how comfortable and safe she had felt.

“thatandisortofliketohearherheartbeat.” Kara mumbled under breath blushing more in embarrassment.

“Hmmm what I didn’t catch that Kar.” Alex said giving her sister a pointed look that said repeat what you said willingly, or I will force it out of you another way. Kara let out a   
breath this time repeating it slower and loud enough for her sister to hear.

“I said that I sort of like to hear her heartbeat………it’s sort of a security blanket.” 

Alex smiled and teased her sister a little but only doing it halfheartedly she was genuinely happy her sister officially has some one who she thinks is good enough and deserving of her little sister.

“Kara that is nothing to be ashamed of or shy about your happy and you finally found some one who makes you feel like they hold your entire world in their hand’s and I for one am more than happy for you Lena has been able to make you smile and laugh like I haven’t heard ever before, and I approve immensely.” Alex said as she hugged her sister tightly. Maggie smiled at the sisters.

“You are my favorite siblings.” She said looking at the two and laughed when they pulled her into the hug. They talked more until Kara checked her watch she saw it was almost 12 so she said her goodbyes and headed back to her and Lena’s dorm room. She walked in and saw Lena perched on the couch legs crossed glasses on and her new laptop in her hands she was typing away on the keyboard only stopping when Kara spoke.

“Well I see you weren’t just trying to make me feel better when you said you were going to tinker with m new laptop.” Kara said as she smiled and sat down next to Lena secretly loving her glasses.

“I promised didn’t I and beside I’m making you some immaculate firewall and encoding processes, so your computer will be working at optimal capacity.” Lena smiled as she leaned over and gave Kara a soft quick kiss she started to pull away when Kara cupped her face and pulled her back into a longer kiss enjoying the way their lips fit perfectly together. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Kara broke the kiss and brushed a strand of hair from Lena’s face.

They enjoyed the last day of their weekend before classes tomorrow deciding to share Kara’s bed for the night the next few weeks would prove to be interesting and overly exciting.


	12. Keeping Promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and James break up. Alex has a huge hang over. Kara and Lena make plans for their first date as a couple. Lena keeps her promise to Winn. Sam finally shows her beautiful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things start to pick up not like at supersonic pace or anything but ya know any way im super tired but i decided to type out a chapter for you guys as always comments and kudos are more than welcome if you all want to come yell at me on twitter go for it @EmileeLynn14 as alway i hope you all enjoy good night!

It had been a few weeks since Kara’s birthday, since Lena asked Kara to be her girlfriend, since they started dating no one knew but Alex and Maggie not even Lucy knew.  
Lucy and James unfortunately had broken up a week ago and Alex had to take her out and get her horribly drunk ehhh was not pretty, any way apparently James was stiff about the whole thing he said he didn’t feel right and that things weren’t going how he had excepted. They broke up remaining friends, but it was still enough for Lucy to need to jump off the deep end for a night and that’s how Alex found herself slumped over the side of the couch with a huge hang over hearing a knock at her door.

“Shhhhh too loud come in.” She whisper yelled as the door swung open wincing as the door bounced off the wall behind it. Kara bounding in smiling brightly closing the door behind her.

“What brings your loud ass in here?”

“It’s a beautiful day Alex why are you so grumpy and on the couch none the less?” Kara asked tilting her head amused at her sister’s grumpy face. Kara doesn’t know Lucy and James broke up or she’d be a little more sensitive.

“Hangover so please turn down the light and the volume my head kills…. Lucy almost drank my ass under the table….me Kara.” Alex said wincing and squinting her eyes.

“Why did you and Luc decide to Provoke your tolerance with alcohol?” Kara asked looking like a little confused puppy. Alex gave Kara a weird look rubbing her temples sighing as she thought a reply.

“Look Lucy and James broke up earlier this week and she needed some fun to knock out her moping cuz believe me you do not want to put up with a mopey disheveled Lucy it’s…..it’s weird and just plain horrifying.” Alex relented getting up to get aspirin and some water draining two glasses and throwing two pills in her gullet swallowing and wincing at the sudden movement.

“Oh, I had no idea I am sorry I bet it was quite horrifying I know I would have definitely been scared dealing with that.” Kara said a look of apology on her face. She moved to sit at the kitchen table to talk to her sister. Alex shook her head and sighed.

“What are you in such an abnormally happy mood for this morning bounding in here with your overeager energy?” Alex asked head pounding as she decided to down some more water.

Kara beams almost bursting in to song she clears her throat to collect herself to take it easy on Alex’s hang over. “Lena and I are going on our first real date.” Alex smiles at her sister and pulls her into a sideways hug.

“That’s great but haven’t you guys had like a bazillion dates already?” Alex askes smiling at her sister’s innocent excitement.

“Well I mean it’s our first date as a couple. We have decided that beings how we are officially together that we wanted to make it special and as when we go out it will be our 1 month, I know it’s kind of childish, but you know she is so romantic she has everything planed out” Kara said as she enthusiastically taking a breath from her ramble before continuing. “She won’t exactly tell me what she has planed but knowing her it will be over the top or just what I needed.” She finished thoughtfully.

“Wow sounds dramatic.” Alex laughed lightly. 

“So next week end then?”

“Yea I hope you didn’t need me for anything.” Kara said question and hopefulness in her voice. Secretly hoping Alex will be fine without one sister night.

“No…no go be with your girlfriend ill be alright maybe me and Maggie will decide to have a date night as well its sounds like a great idea.” Alex assured her sister a grin on her face.

“Okay good great any way I’m sorry for bothering you miss big bad hang over I have to go class starts in an hour and I want to go pick up some lattes for Lena and me. I will see you later tonight maybe.” Kara informs as she headed out the door waving a goodbye to her sister.

Later that day NCU lab.

Lena said she would put in a good word with Sam for Winn so that is how she found herself in her old boarding school classmate. Lena had forgotten the effect Sam used to have on her she used to have such a crush on her that it made her weak at the knees, but now that Lena was dating Kara she had to keep herself in check which wasn’t as hard as she was thinking it would be. Sam hadn’t seen Lena for at least a few years, Lena had found out that Sam had been Dating another Science student named Imra. Lena walked into the lab spotting Sam immediately she walked over smiling brightly.

“Oh my god is that the Lena Luthor walking over here.” Sam said fake fangirling smiling as the raven-haired woman enveloped her in a hug.

“You know me whatever I can do to turn heads Ms. Arias.” Lena joked back.

“All joking aside what brings you to my neck of the woods not that I’m not happy or anything, but you don’t exactly need to be tutored or anything so what’s up?” Sam asked getting straight to the point breaking the warm embrace smiling widely warmth radiating from her.

“I am here to hope you have room for a lab tech.” Lena asked hope in her voice.

“I actually do I had a guy quit on me last week something about his girlfriend and time who knows I’m not top dog, so I don’t get to know everything. Personally, I think he and the professor well ya know.” Sam states offhandedly smiling at lena’s overdramatic facial movements.

“Ohhhhh shocker another scandal at NUC.” Lena laughed putting the back of her hand on her forehead acting like she was going to faint. Sam just busted up at Lena’s antics.

“So, this position don’t tell me the Lena Luthor is thinking about joining us lowly peasants.” Sam joked earning a light slap to the arm.

“Oh no you know I prefer to rule over others and have them do all of the work.” Lena said sarcastically. She cleared her throat and smiled continuing.

“No, I actually have a very talented friend named Winn who needs a better job than making peoples drinks. So, I told him id do him a favor and talk to you for him he’s very intelligent… well not like me or you but he could be with the right guidance.

“Okay I know this must be serious especially because you came to talk to me in person tell him to come meet me tomorrow in here at 2 pm as an interview.” Sam says as she takes a long look at Lena raking her eyes all over the woman. Lena was still just as gorgeous if not more so than when they were in boarding school.

“Well damn I wish I was still single because you Lena Luthor are still one of the most attractive women I have ever laid my eyes on I honestly forgot how gorgeous you are.” Sam stated bluntly. Lena blushed at her open comment felling just a tad bit warm she removed her jacket and folded it over her arm.

“Well thanks I can say the same for you but sadly I am spoken for.” Lena stated smiling fondly at her old boarding school crush.

“Whoa, damn Luthor you forgot me…. oh well I suppose I have a girlfriend anyway…. who is the lucky woman to steal you from the market.” Sam asked feigning hurt but smiling wildly.

“Her name is Kara she’s….. wow if the sun were a person I’m sure it would be her.” Lena said smiling at the thought of her blonde gorgeous amazing girlfriend.

They continued to chat ultimately ending the conversation with dinner plans and a double date on the agenda for a later time.


	13. Teasing. Always. Fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara cooks dinner. Lena teases winn. then Kara teases Lena.....not the same way as winn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo i needed to update and i figured you guys are all waiting for the smut welllllllll i hope this chapter fulfills that for you.....
> 
>  
> 
> okay i can't be mean yes this chapter has some very very pg smut i suppose but i hope it satiates you for a chapter or two before the real smut happens anyway hope you all enjoy and as always comments and kudos are always welcome.

Kara had been staring at her laptop for a good 40 minutes trying to figure out what to write for her history term paper she studied pivotal points in history remembering just how much each event had, had an impact weather it be the civil war or the assassination of J.F.K down to Martin Luthor King Jr and the civil rights movement she couldn’t pick a topic. She sighed in defeat and closed her laptop deciding she would sleep on it. The paper wasn’t due for a month, so she had plenty of time to find the best historical event to write about.

Kara got up from her bed and walked out into the kitchen deciding that she had some time before Lena would be back that she would make dinner for the both of them. She pulled out pasta noodles and some chicken and decided to make chicken alfredo. She loaded all the ingredients and various spices and herbs on to the counter and got to work on throwing everything together.

Meanwhile Lena was on her way back from the NCU labs when she decided to give Winn a call and tell him the wonderful news. She punched in his number and waited for him to pick up which he did about the 4th ring in.

“Lena what’s up?” 

“Oh, nothing I just got done talking to my friend Samantha and….” She trailed off which made Winn ultimately squirm waiting for Lena to continue. Lena ever taking an opportunity to enjoy teasing someone waited and waited and waited until she heard Winn practically bouncing on the other side of the phone with anticipation.

“Annnnnddddd ???” Winn prompted excitedly. Lena smirked and decided to fuck with him just for the hell of it.

“Ahh well it’s not good.” He heard her say slightly up set.

“what’s not good the lab ohm man well atleat-

“Winn I’m teasing you have an interview at 2 P.M. at the lab tomorrow. You were actually quite fortunate Sam just had someone quit not even a week ago so dress sharply and best of all just be your nerdy self” Lena cut him off deciding that she couldn’t bare teasing the poor nerd any longer. Informing him of time and place.

“Wow…… Rude Lena I really thought I wasn’t good enough nice way to tease jerk. But thank you I will most definitely be there and don’t worry I’m always my nerdy self… chicks dig it.” He said dryly and then excited he was practically to the moon with the news. 

“Okay Winn you keep telling yourself that. Any way I’m sorry for teasing I just couldn’t resist its always so fun to mess with you.” She smiled into the receiver as she made it to the dorm building lobby.

“Look Winn I’m happy your happy but I have to go I have work to be done so give me a call tomorrow and tell me if Sam hired you or not…. I’m sure you will love working there. Bye Winn make sure you prove me right.” Lena said as she hung up getting into the elevator and hitting the button to her floor.

The on the elevator ride up to her floor Lena lost herself in thoughts of Kara they will have been together for a month the end of this week. Lena was excited and nervous she hasn’t been this into someone in a long time this was hopefully her happy ending she thought about everything she thought about the plans she had made nothing over the top nothing to extravagant she didn’t want to throw around her money, so she decided to keep things simple and wholesomely sweet. “That’s what Kara deserves.” She whispered to herself smiling sinking back into her thoughts. “I will make damn sure Kara is cared for like she should be I will not ever stop lov- Liking her and showing her.” Lena thought stumbling on the big L word not sure she is ready to admit it out loud just, yet she did feel it though, but she was determined to let Kara take things at her speed. 

(Ding) the elevator signaled her arrival to the designated floor she walked out and down the hallway she unlocked the dorm door and opened it quietly and as soon as she did she smelled the heavenly scent of food being cooked. 

She quietly walked into the kitchen after setting her things down on the couch she came up behind the blonde who was dancing adorably as she stirred the noodles. Lena slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind feeling how the blonde froze and took a second before relaxing in her arms. Lena leaned in and kissed the back of the blonde’s neck. Kara turned her head and captured Lena’s lips in a warm kiss.

The kiss had started innocently enough but it soon got slightly more heated as Kara spun around In Lena’s arms cupping her face and backing her against the fridge off to her left. Kara had a heat rise from nowhere the kiss initiating it and every little gasp or touch made it get hotter. Kara started to let her hands roam as she licked into Lena’s mouth swallowing the small moan that escaped Lena’s perfect lips. Kara palmed at Lena’s ass gently as she got more into the kiss. 

Lena held Kara as close as she could as the electricity flew through her entire body vibrating with every little touch from Kara. She let Kara back her up against the fridge moaning when the blonde licked into her mouth. Lena was breathing heavy getting more aroused with every second that passed she was enjoying it more than she would like to admit.   
Lena was getting a little uncomfortable between the legs and she was throbbing at each touch. Lena removed one of her hands from Kara’s waist and decided to do a little roaming of her own she moved it up from her waist very slowly to the hem of Kara’s shirt slipping her thumb and pointer finger under the material to feel the blondes hot skin the feeling shooting another bolt of electricity to her center. She felt Kara react to the innocent enough touch she didn’t freeze she didn’t stiffen she simply kissed her harder and grabbed a little more forcefully at Lena’s ass.

Lena let out another moan she jerked her hips forward slightly out of reaction she was aching she needed friction. Kara noticed Lena buck up into her, so she slid a thigh in between Lena’s legs offering her the friction she needed through her pants. Lena grinded against kara’s thigh moaning so softly at the feeling. Kara kissed her more forcefully now her free hand tangled in raven trusses. 

Lena was wet, her underwear sticky with arousal she was embarrassingly close just from dry humping she was kicking herself mentally but oh so delighted at the reality, she raised her hand fully up to Kara’s breast palming lightly at her mound Kara let out a small groan as she pulled from their kiss to take Lena’s earlobe into her mouth sucking lightly. They had been going at this for a few minutes tangled in each other’s presence it took the blaring of the smoke alarm going off to pull them from each other.

“Shit!” Kara yelled worried she had set the building on fire she scrambled back over to the stove and pulled the pot off the burner setting it in the sink running water the flaming pasta.

Lena was still in a daze her hair a mess her lipstick smudged, and her face flushed. She was still incredibly aroused. It took Lena a few minutes to collect herself and be able to form any coherent thought or form of speech. She shook her head letting out a long breath and a small laugh before she looked at the frazzled blonde and said.

“I… uh I need a cold shower…” and exited the room. Leaving the blonde left in a blushing embarrassed mess.

Kara cleaned up and restarted with a new pot of boiling water and pasta she did not let herself get distracted this time as Lena was in the shower and Kara did not want to repeat earlier events. An hour went by Lena re emerging from the bathroom fully clothed and a whole lot less turned on they ate dinner and acted like nothing happened both still embarrassed.


	14. Let me love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut smut smut........and a little bit of the feels. Lena being sweet as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided after the tease earlier i would just get on with the goodness of these two soooo i hope you all enjoy comment kudos always welcome!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ( Set's down and runs away out of shame and embarrassment)

They had gone to bed together after dinner no more touching beside Kara spooning Lena and no more kisses besides a quick brush of the lips both women were still to embarrassed from almost starting a fire they had decided to put it on ice for at least the rest of the week long enough for the embarrassment to fade away. They could not force their subconscious to agree with that thought process though they had fell asleep in a short amount of time wrapped in one another’s arms.

A few hours had passed, and Kara was awoken to Lena talking in her sleep well not really talking, more like moaning. Kara had shifted back slightly to lay on her back-hoping Lena was not having a sex dream and she relaxed as Lena quieted for a few minutes. Kara sighed and closed her eyes just on the brink of sleep again when Lena moaned and canted her hips up to nothing. Kara was getting turned on hearing her girlfriend moan and wiggle she gently shook Lena not getting any sort of sign she was awake, so she leaned down and kissed the raven-haired woman a soft kiss that Lena reciprocated immediately.

At this Lena’s eyes did open revealing a smiling Kara looking down at her without saying anything she pulled Kara down on top of her kissing her fervently the blond relaxing at the silent acknowledgement that her girlfriend was awake. 

They had wasted no time the kiss growing hungry and hot. Kara was now fully laying on top of Lena kissing her with such gusto it stole Lena’s breath away. Kara broke the kiss from Lena’s mouth to kiss down her neck biting softly and soothing it with a lick Lena ran her hands up Kara’s back under her shirt scratching her nails down the blonde’s skin earning herself a sharp intake of breath and a small moan. Lena had a vivid dream of her and Kara and was already extremely turned on so when she awoke to kara’s kiss she lost it she was like a fish out of water Kara being her water and ultimately her survival. 

Kara had bit Lena’s neck a little harder when Lena raked her nails down her back. Lena’s breath hitched, and she moaned low as she bucked up at Kara. Kara felt hot, so she sat up straddling Lena’s waist as slowly lifted her shirt over her head grinning at lena’s lidded stare. Lena reached her hand up and scratched down Kara’s very defined abs leaving a light red mark as Kara leaned her head back and let out a slow hiss. Lena sat up and kissed Kara’s collarbone down in between her breasts. Kara inhaled sharply as she wound one hand in Lena’s hair tugging gently.

“God Kara you’re a goddess.” Lena looked up and said her eyes shinning with want. Kara stopped and looked at Lena almost about to cry at the feeling of being wanted and being needed.

“As are you my dear.” Kara reached down and slowly removed Lena’s top revealing creamy untouched skin begging to be touched and marked in all the right ways.  
Kara cupped Lena’s face kissing her passionately laying her back gently. Lena ran her hand up Kara’s back pulling her closer as she unhooked her bra the blonde pulled back and whipped her bra the rest of the way off this time settling herself next to Lena facing her. 

“Are you okay with this?” Kara asked shyly as she motioned to herself. Lena’s brow furrowed.

“Babe I am letting you be the one in control I am more than okay with this.” Lena assured her. Placing her hand gently on her cheek caressing it. Kara leaned into the touch closing her eyes holding back the tears that started to well in her eyes.

“You have no idea what just those simple words mean to me Lena.” Kara said as she opened her eyes the tears breaking the dam and falling slowly. Lena brushed them away with her thumb and gave Kara a small smile.

“Babe I have seen you at your worst and I still wanted to just care for you and protect you among other things you have been hurt you have been treated so badly… i… I just want t..to give you everything you deserve and more you are my whole world Kara Danvers.” Lena said as her heart broke yet again for the blonde she had so many feelings for. She started to cry along with the blonde.

“You are perfect Lena and I’m so glad to have you in my life as… as my girlfriend and my best friend.” Kara smiled her eyes filled with an emotion Lena couldn’t decipher. Lena smiled at the blonde pulling her into a soft kiss. Lena pulled back and looked at Kara again this time Lena had to bite her tongue she couldn’t be the first one to say it.

“You Kara Danvers are so much more than how you have been treated in the past and I aim to do everything in my power to show you that.” Lena said sincerely.

“Show me.” Kara grinned mischievously Lena almost choked at the sudden shift in Kara’s demeanor instead she gave Kara a seductive look biting her lip as she leaned in and captured the blonde’s lips again this time she was aiming for love not lust Lena had admitted she love Kara to herself, but she was going to show her she loved her by making her feel it, by making love to the beautiful blonde.

Lena shifted so she was hovering over the blonde her raven hair cascaded off to one side tickling Kara’s bare chest Kara let out a soft giggle Lena smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena pulling he bra off, so she could feel skin on skin letting out a soft whimper as she felt Lena’s nipple graze her own re igniting the fire burning with in her. Kara broke their kiss to lavish her neck down to her chest kissing licking and biting gently gaining whimpers and groans from the Raven-haired woman. Kara licked around Lena’s nipple sucking it into her mouth massaging it with her tongue then nibbling down gently.

“F…fuckk.” Lena breathed out he eyes closing at the attention Kara is giving her nipple.

Kara smiles slightly at this as she continues to nibble and suck licking to soothe every few seconds Lena rests her hands-on Kara’s shoulders squeezing gently at the arousal shooting to her core. Lena bucks her hips forward as Kara uses her other hand to massage her free breast. She used the tip of her thumb to run it over the now hardening nipple causing Lena to moan again. Lena threw her head back when Kara kissed away from her breast and back up her neck to her mouth giving her a breathtaking kiss. She ran he hand down Lena’s back to her ass stopping to play with the waistband of her shorts.

Lena had decided it was Kara’s turn to receive attention full aroused and soaking her panties she pushed Kara back down to a lying position and started to kiss the blondes neck she ran her tongue down the blonde’s clavicle stopping to pay full attention to perfect breasts and nipples mirroring what Kara had done once both nipples were erect she kissed her way down stopping to worship the taught muscles of Kara’s abs. she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Kara’s sweatpants looking up at the blonde for consent. Kara bit her lip and nodded her head that’s all Lena needed to pull down her pants panties and all.

Lena took in the soft patch of blonde curls as she grazed her finger over them she shifted her body, so she was back up kissing Kara she ran her fingers along the inside of Kara’s thigh scratching lightly as she got closer causing Kara to groan into Lena’s kiss. Lena wanted to give Kara all the attention she deserved She took an experimental swipe through Kara’s slick folds eyes rolling in pleasure when she felt Kara’s wetness coat her fingers Kara jolted at the touch her breath hitching as she broke the kiss letting out a long sigh her eyes closed. Lena smiled and decided to start slow. She slowly took another swipe through Kara’s heat causing the blonde to buck up again letting out a small whimper.  
Lena gathered more wetness and rubbed gently over Kara’s sensitive bud 2 small tight circles fallowed by a few bigger ones. The motions causing Kara to moan low her eyes closed she did this a few more times moving her fingers down to gently tease her entrance she slowly pushed one finger in. Kara letting out a moan as Lena did, so she took a few experimental pumps the blonde moaning more at each movement. Lena decided to enter her with another finger kissing the blondes neck feeling her pant as she begins to move the fingers in tandem. Kara rocked down on Lena’s fingers her thumb grazing Kara’s clit causing a louder moan to come from the blonde.

Kara started rocking faster her walls slowly clenching around Lena’s fingers Lena started making a walking motion with her fingers to cause Kara to start panting moving faster.  
Kara was panting harder even sweating a little she could not remember the last time she felt pleasure like this she was being taken care of and she was beyond turned on she felt the coil tighten in her core begging for release Lena noticed the pace become slightly erratic she felt Kara’s walls contract. 

Lena curled her fingers up hitting Kara’s G spot causing her to let an ungodly moan her eyes screwed shut head thrown back just a few more pumps from Lena and Kara fell apart completely he legs trembling her walls gripping around lena’s fingers tightly a rush of arousal squirting out and coating Lena’s hand entirely along with Kara’s thighs.

Lena helped Kara ride out her orgasm pulling her fingers out with a weak groan of loss from Kara she kissed Kara hard then moved down to situate her face above her wet core she leaned down and began to lick Kara’s juices up moaning at the taste of her girlfriend. Kara’s legs twitched at every swipe of Lena’s tongue Kara threw her head back and tangled her fingers in Lena’s Hair as she was wracked with her second orgasm. 

Surprised by the sudden jolt and moans coming from Kara she continued lapping up everything Kara had to offer once Kara had settled and her breathing returned to normal Lena made her way back up the blonde pulling her into a soft passionate kiss Lena cupping Kara’s face they stayed like that for a minute or two before Lena pulled away grinning as the blonde opened her eyes smiling.

“Th-that was a-amazing.” Kara stuttered out back to her shy self slightly embarrassed at the fact her legs were now useless.

“Mmmm no you were amazing and deserved every second of it.” Lena replied kissing Kara again quickly resting her head on the blonde’s chest fully sated with having just made Kara cum twice. They soon fell asleep worn out and happy.


	15. Bumps in the Road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get some back story about Lena and Alex. and plans for spring break teasing and some feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys just wanted to thank you all for being patient and dealing with my weird updating schedule. when you have to babysit 6 days a week and he's hyperactive you have to pay extra attention any way i won't bore you guys with my life. comments and kudos are always welcome hope you all enjoy!

Kara and Lena have been officially dating for 7 months. The chill of the winter was just biting its way off and warmer weather just around the corner. Spring break was coming, and they were all deciding what to do Lena wanted to have a group spring break and Kara couldn’t help but agree.

“Babe, what do you think about going to our own private beach house?” Lena asked as she went over a few emails from her brother.

“A.. A beach house? Uhm I suppose it sounds nice, but we will have to look into getting a big one for there to be enough room for all of us.” Kara said thoughtfully as she scratched the back of her neck. Lena smirked at her girlfriend and shook her head.

“Kar I’m getting 2 beach houses one for us, your sister and Maggie then another for Sam, Imra, Winn and his new girlfriend. Hmmm ah also I’m supposing Lucy and Leslie could stay with us as well.” Lena said thinking out loud to herself having almost forgotten about Lucy and her new conquest since James. They had invited James, but it seems that after Lucy and his break up he decided to distance himself from the small group of theirs.

“t-two!?” Kara yelped as she dropped a book while maneuvering through the dorm room. Lena herd Kara yelp and the hard thud a second before she ran into the other room where Kara was on the floor a few books scattered about she was sitting with her foot in hand rubbing it as she cursed here and there for a few minutes.

“Are you alright love?” Lena asked worry in her voice.

“Y-yeah I just got surprised and lost my grip.” Kara gritted out as she let go of her foot shuffling to stand up loosing her balance and landing back on her ass a moment later.

“SHIT!” Kara groaned as she leaned to the side to rub her ass.

“Kara here let me help you I didn’t mean to distract you or surprise you maybe I should hold off until everything’s set that is if you’re okay with the beach house idea.” Lena said eyes wide from worrying Kara had actually hurt herself she offered the blonde her hand and pulled her from the floor offering her shoulder to the blonde as she pulled one arm around her shoulder and her other hand helping support the blonde at her waist. They hobbled into the Livingroom Lena gently helping Kara sit as she went to get an ice pack and some pain relievers along with a glass of water.

Lena handed Kara the glass and pills as she took the ice pack and set it on the blonde’s foot checking it over as she did. It wasn’t broken just bruised and a little swollen. Lena gave Kara a soft smile as she sat down next to the blonde. Kara instantly shuffling into the Raven-haired woman’s side resting her head on her shoulder. Lena began stroking the back of Kara’s head gently scratching at her scalp the Blonde practically purring at the daft fingers on her skin she closed her eyes and sighed.

“I am so okay with a beach house I ju- I just feel like your doing too much babe.” Kara breathed out as she opened her eyes once more staring at the black tv screen looking at their reflection in it. Lena smiled down at Kara her fingers still scratching lightly.

“Kar you deserve the best. You have gone so long being treated like you weren’t enough well for me you are you are everything and more. This is a gift for you and our friends and besides its pocket changed for me I deserve to relax too. And I fully intend to.” Lena said in a wonderful tone it made Kara immediately smile to herself.

“You are such a sap.” Alex said as she entered the dorm two huge bag of take out Maggie in tow with a bag with ice cream in it.

“H-how long were you listening. Also, didn’t mom tell you its rude to eavesdrop.” Kara said in a mock angry voice a slight smile on her face. 

“Well its nice to see you too sis.” Alex teased as she passed through the Livingroom to the kitchen dropping the bags on the table. Maggie was close behind shooting the two woman a dimpled smile. Maggie put the ice cream in the freezer and grabbed some plates.

“Hey lovely’s you may want to come get some food before Alex and I eat it all.” Maggie called. Kara was up in an instant and back on the floor a second later a loud crash and some swearing.

“Kara babe you really have to work on this clumsiness thing.” Lena laughed shooting her girlfriend an amused look as she once again helps Kara up off the floor for the second time in that hour laughing when Kara pouted at her. They made their way to the kitchen Kara still grumbling under her breath. Alex Laughs at the two as they enter sitting down at the table to fill their plates.

“Kara you didn’t have to try and bring the couch with you.” Alex snickered trying to stifle it unsuccessfully by taking a drink of her beer.  
Kara shot Alex her meanest look which just made them all bust up laughing Kara did not have a single mean bone in her body so angry was just scrunched faced cute.

“Are you trying to pull off a mean mug because I’m sorry to tell you this little Danvers it just makes you look constipated.” Maggie deadpanned dodging the dish towel that was thrown at her by Kara.

“Hey, she has a point babe.” Lena smiled as she kissed Kara on the temple gaining a weird look shot her way from the blonde.

“It’s not fair you all get to tease me when is it going to be my turn to-…. never mind.” Kara cut herself off face red from the obvious insinuation they were sure to of teased her about. Maggie, Lena and Alex all shot themselves looks busting up. Kara decided to just ignore it and began stuffing her face. 

“So, what were you being overly sweet with my sister about today Lena?” Alex asked genuine curiosity on her face.

“We are all still going on spring break together right, so I’ve taken the liberty to take care of all the arrangements and your sister was worried I thought she was using me hence the sweet truth I was telling her as you guys walked in.” Lena stated blatantly as she shoved another fork full of salad into her mouth.

“Wait your taking care of everything now I kind of have to agree with Kara are you sure you want to be doing that?” Alex asked eyes wide she gaped at Lena receiving a small laugh and dismissive wave of Lena’s hand.

“Oh, now Alex we are all practically family are we not. So, calm down besides what use is it to have all this money and such a perfect girlfriend if I can’t spoil her and in extension her family and friends.” Lena stated her logic as she shrugged.

“It doesn’t bother me so please do not let it bother you.”

“But-“ Alex was cut off by a look from Lena that said just let it happen.

They continued to eat it was now more of a family night than a sister night as the group grew by a Lena and a Maggie and the sisters were excited their significant others got along so well although at times it was frustrating because they made everything a bet, or they tried to outwit one another. Usually Maggie won the bets but Lena won the smarts Maggie always gave Lena a run for her money when it came to certain aspects of trivia but ultimately Lena was a genius so of course she would figure a way to win somehow.   
Maggie and Lena had not been the only ones to bond the sisters were surprised when Alex and Lena got into a very excited conversation about certain medical methods that had come up in recent years.

“So, you are very knowledgeable about medical breakthroughs Alex have you ever thought about going to med school.?” Lena asked seeing a barely visible wince from Kara. Alex’s face changed into that of embarrassment.

“I uh actually did for a while but you see last year when I originally met Maggie I decided to become an FBI agent instead better pay more manageable hours, so I decided to change my major infinitely after me and my ex-boyfriend broke up.” Alex took a deep breath and continued. “Just so you know this was before I knew just how into women I was. 

Maggie is my first but after I admitted my feelings to her I realized that it made more since I was always trying to be the perfect girlfriend for shit head guys in high school, but it never panned out too many things about guys so when I talked to Maggie and ended it with max my life finally felt like it was mine and the rest is history. In a way Maggie opened my eyes to more than what others wanted for me it was finally about what I wanted for myself.” Alex finished with a smile grabbing her beer and taking a sip.

“What about you Lena now we know my coming out story what about yours I know you have been gay most of your life but I’m sure you remember your first?” Alex said raising an eyebrow in interest to hear the Luthor’s story. Lena set her wine down smiling up at the other three women.

“Okay there was this girl in my fifth-grade class I had such a huge crush on her of course back then I had no idea it was a crush her name was Allison she was this cute little blonde like you Kara but only she had Hazel eyes and they weren’t nearly as captivating as yours. Anyway, we had this school dance in the gym one day and I asked her to dance with me and she did and at the end of our dance I gave her a kiss. She took off running mortified and upset and her parents moved her to a different school I have no idea where she is now not that it matters but back then it had me heart broken so of course I stayed single all through out middle school. I met and had my first real girlfriend my junior year at boarding school you all know here she’s Winn’s boss Sam.” Lena told them getting varying reactions until she started talking about Sam everyone’s eyebrows shot up and their jaws dropped.

“So, you and Sam huh what happened there if you don’t mind me asking?” Maggie asked shooting a worried glance to Alex.

“Well it started as a little crush it developed into something more the more time we spent with one another we had almost all of the same classes and we got along great one night we had one of the older students smuggle in some very expensive scotch and we indulged ourselves it ended up us in my bed extremely drunk and making out one thing led to another and ya know. But we decided to give dating a try and it was amazing for the first 3 months until she revealed to me she had her eye on one of the guys on the football team we parted of our own accord agreeing to stay friends. I wish I could say I regretted it but I didn’t I actually just stayed single until I met you Kara I hadn’t thought about dating anyone until you stole my breath away from the very first time I saw you. You deserve to hear all my past and I’m grateful and more than happy to share everything with you. You have nothing to worry about now we are just friends and she has a very sweet girlfriend you will meet her soon enough.” Lena finished sincerity in her eyes Kara smiled and leaned in kissing Lena gently.

“I love you I hope you know that and I do not worry about your past I know you are the only one holding my heart and I am the only one holding yours.” Kara whispered grabbing hold of both of Lena’s hands squeezing gently. Lena smiled back tears in her eyes she pulled the blonde back in to kiss once more. Maggie and Alex averted their gazes to allow the two to have their moment.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words Kara I love you too more and more every day I have been waiting for months to hear those 3 words come from your beautiful mouth.” Lena smiled brushing her tears away with the back of her hand. Kara beaming and blushing at the uttered words from her girlfriend they pulled apart smiling like goofs Alex and Maggie just shaking their heads.

“Ah to be young and in love.” Maggie sighed as she grabbed Alex’s hand and squeezed.

“If that was a joke about your age you better watch it sawyer I’m older than you.” Alex smirked and shot her girlfriend a joking look they continued their night finally discussing the plans for their vacation everything sorted out barely any changes made to the original lay out. They cleaned up and hugged goodbye and headed out clearly something on their minds. Kara and Lena showered and then went to bed deciding that Lena’s bed was the bed for them this week.


	16. The Other Shoe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing is always smooth sailing fluff and then some Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a shorter chapter i've been super busy the last few days any way hope you enjoy kudos and comments welcome.

The plans were set, and they were 2 days away from taking a trip to Santa Monica the view spectacular and the beach houses Lena had bought were perfect (yes, I said bought because well Lena is extra as hell). They were going to take a small road trip to get up there also because Lena insisted they rented 2 SUV’s 

“Babe what would you like to do first when we get to the beach house?” Lena asked as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through blonde hair.

“I honestly have no clue we could go swimming, have a bonfire or hell.” She pauses as she turns her head and leans up kissing Lena gently. “We could have some fun.” Kara finished with a mischievous smirk. Lena quirked her eyebrow at the insinuation giving Kara a thoughtful look.

“Hmmm that all sounds amazing especially the last one.” Lena bit her lip gently as she pulled Kara into another kiss breaking it a second later when she heard her phone buzz she picked it up and checked the message. 

“Oh, it's Winn… he wants me to stop by the lab to check over one of the projects they’ve been working on ya know making sure it doesn’t overcultured while we’re gone.” Lena informed setting her phone back on the coffee table. Lena leaned back, and Kara immediately laid her head back in the brunette’s lap looking up at her with a pout. Lena smiled and started playing with the blonde’s hair again humming gently as she went back to reading the book in her free hand. They stayed like this until Lena’s phone rang this time it was a phone call. Lena sighed putting her book down and grabbing her phone again looking at the caller I.D it was James. She gave her phone a weird look her brow scrunched in confusion. Kara watched wondering what he wanted as none of them have seen nor talked to him since he and Lucy broke up.

“Hello” Lena answered her voice natural.

“Lena hi.” James said into the receiver a shy tone hitting Lena’s ear.

“What could I do for you James it has been a while since we’ve seen you uhm… how are you.” Lena asked in genuine curiosity. She heard him clear his throat and mumble “yeah I know”. 

“Ah well hmmm I was wondering if you were free at any point during spring break...” 

“I see well I’m sorry, but I am actually going out of town for spring break but if you nee-” she was cut off by a defeated sigh on the other end of the line.

“No, it’s okay I suppose I will let you go I understand your busy.” James relented giving up on asking anything further making up a quick excuse to say goodbye hanging up before Lena could respond. Lena pulled the phone back a weird look on her. Kara looks at Lena with a silent question in her eyes.

“That was……. strange.” Lena sighed as she leaned back to have Kara reclaim her previous place.

“What did he want.” Kara asked blue gazing into green. Lena smiled and shook her head before answering her face relaxed back to neutral.

“He wanted to know if I was free during spring break.”

“That is strange he’s been AWOL this entire time just to come back and call my girlfriend to ask her if she was free……. maybe he just needs a friend.” Kara shrugged and relaxed back into Lena’s lap grabbing Lena’s hand and squeezing it gently love in her eyes.

“Who knows darling.” Lena smiled and shook her head.

They stayed like this for another hour before Lena gave up on reading and stretched out having the blonde snuggle into her as she stretched. Kara laid her head on Lena’s chest and wrapped her arms around her waist the blonde was snoring softly just a few minutes later nuzzled into Lena comfortably. It was early afternoon Lena flicked through the day time television programs settling on Forensic Files she lost herself in the tv show for about half an hour before she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.   
They were eventually woken up a few hours later to Kara’s stomach growling loudly. Kara shot the raven-haired woman a look of embarrassment. Lena smiled pushing the blonde’s hair out of her face caresses her check thumbing lightly at the soft skin as she leaned in and gave her a quick kiss sighing in contentment as she pulled back she stood and went to the kitchen to prepare them both lunch. Kara stretched from her position on the couch deciding to help Lena but was stopped at her phone ringing she went back to the couch. 

She heard it ringing but had no idea where it had gone she checked the cushions felt around in the nook of the couch finally deciding it wasn’t there she replaced the cushions and bent down to look under she found it soon after. The call had went to voice mail she typed in her voicemail code letting the message play it was a frantic call from Maggie she was bawling she could barely make any of what she said out. Kara’s eyes got wide as the voice mail ended. No sooner than she gets up off the floor her phone starts ringing again it was Maggie she answers immediately worry in her voice.

“Mag-“Kara starts but is quickly cut off by Maggie.

“Ka-Kara…Yo…You need t-to get to National City General Hos-Hospital now i-it’s Alex.” Maggie sobs out obviously crying on the other end of the receiver. Kara instantly goes rigid walking slowly to the kitchen still on the phone.

“Lena and I will be there as soon as possible call Eliza and let her know please ill be there soon hold tight Maggie.” Kara says in a calm even tone they say their goodbyes and hang up. Kara sets the phone down on the table Lena looking at her with worry on her face instantly rushing to the blonde’s side pulling her into a hug.

“What is it babe tell me.” Lena said worriedly her eyes soft and her hands rubbing soothing circles. Kara sobs for a moment her sharp inhales shaking her body Lena pulls back to look Kara in the eyes the blondes filled with tears.

“Al-Alex is in Th-the Hos-Hospital.” Kara sniffled out her tears falling freely now.

“Alright let’s go we need to see your sister.” Lena said as she took a deep breath and took Kara’s hand pulling her from the chair grabbing everything they needed and headed out.


	17. Drops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they arrive to the hospital things are bad but not as bad as they could of been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm incredibly sorry for not posting the last few days you get another chapter :) also i actually enjoyed sdcc this year and omg the friggin content that was bestowed upon us!!! AMIRITE. anyway comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all dont hate me for putting alex in the hospital but hey i promise ill make it up to you enjoy!!!!

They had arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later thanks to Lena and her lead foot seeing Kara in pain killed her knowing her girlfriend’s sister was in the hospital scared her. They parked in one of the reserved spots closest to the hospital not giving a damn if she got a ticket they ran into the hospital and went up to the receptionist. Kara clung to Lena like she would drop at any moment still silently crying into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Excuse me but um where can I find Alex Danvers…” Lena asked as politely as she could muster with all of the varying emotions filling her at the moment.

“Alex Danvers hold on one moment.” The receptionist behind the counter started typing right way.

“I’m sorry she’s only allowed to see family currently.” The receptionist said with an apologetic look. Lena was getting slightly impatient she shifted to talk to Kara.

“Babe they will only let you In I’m sure if you give me a little while after I walk you to her room…. wherever it is I can make a call and be allowed in maybe even switch her room.” Lena said squeezing Kara in a strong hug hopeful the blonde wouldn’t ask any questions ready to do whatever it took to be next to her girlfriend and her little family she’s grown accustomed to.

“Uh-uhm ye-yeah t-that’s fine I j-just want to s-se-see Alex.” Kara agreed sniffling holding on tighter to Lena for a moment before she broke the hug cleared her throat and turned to the receptionist.

“I-I’m h-her si-sister.” Kara stuttered out her voice betraying her outward demeanor. The receptionist looked the blonde over for a second before she sighed.

“Ill need to see your I.D Hun I know how this all seems but really it’s not as bad as it seems right now.” The lady gave her a sympathetic look and a reassuring smile.  
Kara turned to Lena asking for her to pull out her I.D she was so distraught she couldn’t even think about grabbing everything she may have needed so Lena took the lead grabbing all the necessary items. Lena smiled at her and handed Kara’s I.D to her nodding at the small thank you. Kara turned back to the lady handing her I.D over with a somber glance as she watches the woman type in all necessary information she handed Kara back her I.D.

“Room 2564…” The woman informed taking another glance at Lena as Kara hugged her and headed in the direction of Alex’s room Lena pulled out her phone about to call the Hospital director for this hospital she was in but was stopped when the woman got her attention by clearing her throat.

“E-excuse me but uhm…. A-are you Lena Luthor?” She stuttered Lena quirked her brow.

“Yes I am.” Lena affirmed walking back over to the desk.

“I- I’m sorry if I had known someone as yourself would be accompanying miss Danvers I wouldn’t have held you up, b-but I wasn’t sure it was you.” The woman said giving Lena an apologetic look. 

“It’s fine not a lot of people actually see me in their day to day but please remember if there is ever a next time.” Lena said a tight smile on her lips she turned and sprinted to catch up to Kara. Kara turned realizing it was Lena and immediately leaned in to the raven-haired woman grabbing her hand tightly as they stopped at the elevator pressing the button for the 3rd floor. The elevator ride was short filled with the small sniffles from Kara. Lena felt heartbroken all over again pulling the blonde back in to comfort her wrapping her arms protectively around the blonde Kara relaxed against Lena taking deep breaths to calm herself she had just enough time to relax when the elevator dinged signaling they had reached their destination. 

They exited the elevator looking around to find which direction they needed to head but was met with the sight of a crying Maggie sitting in the waiting room. She hadn’t seen Lena or Kara before the blonde was engulfing her in a warm comforting hug. It startled the crying woman for a second before she realized who it was Maggie immediately relaxed looking at the blonde tear tracks on her face and tears in her eyes.

“Wh-what happened M-Maggie.” Kara sniffled breaking their embrace and looked Maggie over. Kara was to lost in her thoughts to notice the woman had a sling on and there were cuts and bruises everywhere of course they had already been cleaned and dressed he eyes went wide as she took her in.

“Really Maggie what happened?!” Kara asked her sniffling subsided and nothing but worry and anxiety coloring her voice Lena sat down on the other side of Maggie giving her a worried look.

“We- we ah g-got into a ca-car accident.” Maggie sobbed taking a deep breath “Alex took the worst of it… She was in the passenger’s seat we were headed to a movie an- and the other vehicle ran a light.” Maggie said recalling the events. Kara hugged her again minding her injuries Lena leaned over rubbing Maggie’s back trying to comfort the smaller woman. They sat like this for a moment before Kara eventually settled on what to ask.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly her eyes puffy from crying, but her tear ducts wouldn’t allow her any more tears she rubbed at them with the palms of her hands trying to soothe the faint burning sensation that was plaguing them. Lena was still rubbing Maggie’s back her eyes welling up with tears, but she blinked them away trying to be the support both women needed, trying to be their rock even though she was worried and falling apart inside. Maggie shook her head letting out a small huff she looked Kara in the eyes.

“I will not be okay until Alex is awake.” Maggie said as her voice broke. Kara and Lena both of their hearts broke at how Maggie sounded Lena starting to silently cry.

“I-it’s go-going to be okay I promise.” Lena shifted hugging Maggie sideways trying to reassure both women as she fought back her own emotions. They all hugged occasionally, the only movement would be a squeeze or a soothing gesture. They were approached by Alex’s doctor after what felt like hours but were minutes.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Bryant are you Alex Danvers family?” The tall woman asked her brown eyes soft and questioning. The three women look up and all shake their heads to confirm Kara and Lena standing to face the Doctor.

“I’m her younger sister…. well- ah yeah her younger sister.” Kara answered reaching up to fix her glasses that were slightly askew from rubbing her eyes. The Doctor looked at her for a moment.

“Well your sister’s injuries are not as bad as we had initially thought she has a few broken bones she had surgery to repair her lacerated liver but as I’m sure you all know the liver is capable of regeneration, so it will only take a few weeks for it to completely heal. She did take quite a blow to the head, so she has a concussion she is currently in a medically induced coma but will most likely recover with no deficits, you may go in and sit with her if you would like. Is your mother going to be here tonight or is it just the three of you if so I can always arrange more seating?” The doctor had informed and asked noting that all three women look extremely warn out and could see they had been crying.

“ye-yes her mother will be here in a few hours around 8pm I believe.” Maggie let out weakly her voice full of sorrow but also relief of the information they had just received.

“Alright I will arrange for another chair to be brought in. there is an empty bed if your mother wishes to stay with your sister.” Dr. Bryant said looking at Kara. Kara nodded in response as the doctor noted her acknowledgment and went to go set things up the women walked into the room Maggie on one side Kara and Lena on the other Maggie kissed Alex’s left hand as she took it into her own. They stayed in complete silence for a few minutes before Lena suggested getting the other 2 women something to eat the other two women agreed Kara opting to go with Lena and give Maggie some time with Alex. They exited the room a moment later and started walking to the elevator to head to the cafeteria. They were in the elevator before Kara spoke.

“Ar-are you okay? You have been quiet this whole time.” Kara asked as she took Lena’s hand in her own rubbing her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand.

“I-I’m okay I’m just trying to be strong for you and Maggie growing up with my father constantly in and out of the Hospital with cancer I’ve gotten used to being the strong one…. But somehow this hits me harder than him.” Lena said as tears started to well up in her eyes again this time she didn’t know if she could blink them away. Kara didn’t hesitate to pull Lena into a tight hug Lena sighed into the comfort. Relaxing into the contact Kara stroked the back of her head and kissed her temple Lena couldn’t hold back any longer her tears began to spill she began to break.

“Its okay to cry babe… it's okay to feel vulnerable with me I know we have all grown extremely close the last few months. You can be a mess you can feel I am here and always will be to wipe away your tears.” Kara said as she held Lena closer kissing her temple repeatedly. This moment seemed to fill both of their hearts with all emotions and familiarity. The last time they were in this position Lena was the comforter and the protector now it was Kara’s turn to return the show of comfort and protectiveness. They stayed like this until the elevator notified of their arrival. 

They were both ready to help deal with this situation in any way they could. They would all be in for an emotional ride or at least that is what they were mentally preparing for.


	18. Awake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliza knows about Kara and Lena she is happy about it. Lena pays for Alex's medical Eliza's not exceedingly okay with it but Lena's reasoning behind it ultimately makes her feel better about it. James is basically a stalker. andddddd Alex wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm trying to get back on a regular update soooo here you go hope you enjoy comments and kudos are always welcome.

It had been two days since Kara got the phone call still not even so much as a twitch from Alex they decided to set their plans aside and stay by Alex’s side taking shifts Maggie would stay over nights switching off with Eliza every other night and Kara and Lena would do the same during the day. It was the beginning of their break currently Lena and Kara were leaving it to Eliza for the night. Kara kissed Alex on the fore head still nothing she pulled back taking in her sisters beaten appearance her paleness all the bandaging that had been done she turned and hugged her mother tightly wishing her a goodnight and telling her that if Alex wakes up to call her. Kara grabbed her things and her and Lena were on their way out when Eliza snagged Lena’s arm in a soft grip Lena turned to face the eldest Danvers woman.

“Lena thank you dear I don’t know how we will ever be able to repay you for your generosity or kindness.” Eliza said with soft eyes placing the hand she had around Lena’s wrist on her forearm. Lena covered Eliza’s hand with her own looking into the older woman’s blue eyes and smile.

“It was no problem at all besides Alex is like the older sister I’ve never had I’ve become quite close and fond of the Danvers sisters and their group.” Lena stated smiling at the thought Eliza gave Lena a curious look and smiled back shaking her head.

“Lena…. I know you and Kara are together I’m not blind dear relax you are apart of our family and will always be but really your too kind you didn’t have to pay for the medical expenses I am fully capable.” Eliza chastised a soft smile ever present on her face her eyes were smiling too. Lena blushed slightly clearing her throat.

“Uhm yea I suppose Maggie found out after just seeing us interact for Kara’s birthday… And I know you are more than capable Dr. Danvers but honestly, I have been shown a different Kind of family I am not use to one full of warmth and love I grew up with more of the mundane and repetitive life and family. I mean don’t get me wrong I love my family  
but…. they aren’t Kara or Alex.” Lena stated her smile faded slightly but then she had a thoughtful look on her face before she continued a moment later.

“Your daughters have given me something comforting and I will never be able to repay them for that, but it does not mean I cannot try. Kara sh-she gave me a new lease on life just by being around she has a natural talent of just making people feel better. When Mike did what he did I was the one who woke up to her crying you know that’s where it all began, an-and I j-just sort of had this urge to protect her and comfort her…. To see her smile. She is my world Eliza so therefore I will do anything and everything to make sure my world is happy even if that means helping in one of the only ways I know how.” Lena said voice soft but some how full of pride and seriousness. Kara popped her head back into the room.

“Hey, I was walking, and I guess talking to myself not realizing it before I was standing at the elevator that you were not following me.” Kara said a soft smile on her face. Her mother smiled back at Kara and leaned in giving Lena a hug whispering softly in her ear.

“I am happy you are happy but most importantly I am happy you make Kara happy and you two have each other. Now go be with her sweetheart I will call if Alex wakes up.” Eliza pulled back with one final squeeze and broke the hug. Lena nodded with a smile and tears welling up blinking repeatedly trying to force them at bay. Lena cleared her throat and said her goodbye Eliza said it back and went back to sit next to Alex. Lena turned around her purse and coat in hand. She grabbed Kara’s hand and they were gone heading home for the night after possibly grabbing some take out on their way it was only 9 pm.

20 minutes later.

They arrived at their dorm walking around the corner to find James sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. He looked up at the two women scrambling up to his feet.

“James oh wow it’s been a while, how are you?” Kara asked her eyes wide in surprise. James seemed off some how she noted as he smiled tightly.

“I-I’ve been good…. Um actually Kara I am here to speak with Lena so could you give us a minute?” He asked scratching the back of his head apologetically.

“Um… yea sure.” Kara said in a slightly clipped huff unlocking the door and throwing a questioning look at Lena before entering and shutting the door behind her.

“What could I do for you James this isn’t really a good time.” Lena asked as she shifted her weight one foot to the other.

“Well you said you were going to be leaving today for spring break, so I figured I’d try and catch you to see if you wanted to do something with me later this week when you get back but I see you are still here.” James said as he looked from Lena’s feet to her face. Lena was appalled at the timing and was getting this strange feeling about James, but she tried to shrug it off thinking maybe he just needed someone to talk to.

“James like I said now really isn’t a good time, but I could see you for lunch tomorrow if you would like.” Lena sighed feeling sorry for James as he visibly shrunk.

“Uh yeah sure tomorrow is fine I uh text you.” James said as he started to shuffle from the wall.

“Okay sounds good…. Now if you do not mind I’ve had a pretty rough few days so goodnight.” Lena said as she walked to her door passing the man on her way.

“Yea cool no problem I hope your night gets better goodnight.” He sighed as he started down the hall way Lena waited a few minutes for him to be gone then she opened the door and entered the dorm room. Kara cast a small smile Lena’s way as the raven-haired woman set her things aside sitting down next to Kara pulling her into a sideways hug.

“So, what was that all about?” Kara asked curiosity painted on her face as she relaxed against Lena’s side.

“I’m not sure he seems like he needs to talk to someone, so I told him we could catch lunch tomorrow you are more than welcome to come with darling.” Lena said as she kissed the top of the blonde’s head.

“Weird I didn’t think you two were that close.” Kara said her voice soft with slight questioning

“We aren’t which is why when I first saw him I thought her was here to speak to you… not to mention I do not think he knows about what happened to Alex or Maggie.” Lena said her brow furrowed.

They pondered this all for a minute until Lena smiled thinking back to everything Eliza and she spoke about. She pulled away from Kara shifting to face her. Kara turned her head seeing Lena had moved to face her she immediately did the same.

“You okay you look like you’re about to explode from excitement?” Kara asked a confused and humored look on her face. Lena wrung her hands and smiled sheepishly at the blonde.

“So, I have 3 things to say…. One I really really love you so don’t be mad but uhm your mother knows we’re together. 2 She is more than over the moon about us being happy together and 3 please don’t hate me or get upset but I uhm paid for all of Alex’s medical expenses and …. Eliza already chastised me about it so please.” Lena practically begged. Kara just gawked at her taking a minute to compose herself before a series of different looks flash across her face before she finally looked at Lena a smile on her face.

“I am not mad, but I do have 2 questions. 1 how did Eliza find out and 2 why did you pay for Alex’s medical?” Kara asked her smile never leaving her face.

“Well Eliza’s exact words were she isn’t blind and as for the medical stuff uhm well she doesn’t get to go on spring break, so this is a gift for you for here hell for all of us.” Lena smiled informing the blonde about everything answering her questions perfectly. Kara just smiled and hugged Lena their conversation over at the moment they decided to relax and watch tv then go to bed. 

They had been I bed asleep for a few hours until Kara’s phone rang out waking Lena instead of the blonde. “she could sleep through the end of the world I swear.” Lena thought to herself reaching over the sleeping blonde to answer the phone her face scrunching at the bright light that was shining in her eyes.

“H-Hello what’s up what happened?” Lena asked worry in her voice.

“She is awake get down here as soon as you can.” Eliza’s voice sounded through the phone followed by a goodbye and see you guy’s soon.


	19. Strange Happenings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprises upon surprises. a little smut for our favorite women and a little james action that makes him look like an ass but he takes the high road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapeter my brain was just write write write give them something good so with that said i hope this is good and i hope you all enjoy!!!! as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

Lena woke Kara immediately shaking the blonde quite hard since she was sleeping like a rock Kara just groaned and squinted her eyes sitting up with a what the hell look on her face clearly not fully registering Lena’s expression.

“Be mad at me later we have to get dressed Alex is awake your mother just called.” Lena said sternly as she hopped out of bed pulling on a pair of pants and heading to the bathroom. After the realization of Lena’s words hit she was up and dressed instantly her heart beating hard. She sprinted out of the room and into the bathroom to brush her teeth quick scooting Lena over, so they could share the sink. 

They were done and out the door in minutes. Lena drove like a bat out of hell it was dead in the middle of the night past 2 so she sped as fast as she could. She arrived at the hospital in 10 minutes she pulled into the parking lot jumping out as soon as the car was off. Kara’s eyes were wide, and she had a death grip on the safety handle above the door only taking a second to shake herself out of it and exiting the car running to catch up to Lena. 

They were up and reaching Alex’s room just 5 minutes later Kara practically running to her sister when she walked through the door Alex smiled immediately. Kara ran over to her softly hugging her with tears streaming down her face.

“I-I am so ha-happy yo- you’re awake.” Kara sobbed as she hugged her sister.

“Of course, I’m awake Kar I’m a badass.” Alex’s said weakly wincing slightly when she laughed softly.

“Yes, yes you are.” Kara said just as Lena stepped into the room. Kara let go of Alex kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair down gently.

“Hey.” Lena greeted softly walking over to the sisters.

“Where is mom and Maggie?” Kara asked as she looked around.

“Oh, Maggie and mom went to go get some food and to grab me something to drink.” Alex said as she scooted up on her pillow sitting up slightly.

Meanwhile down in the cafeteria.

“So, I have something I would like to speak to you about.” Maggie said shyly as she followed Eliza to the checkout line.

“Yes.” Eliza said simply giving Maggie a knowing smile handing the cashier her card to ring up the two women’s orders plus the extra for Alex. Maggie’s eyes went wide.

“Y-you don’t even know what I was going to ask.” Maggie gapped grabbing one bag with her good arm.

“Maggie as I’ve told all of you girls I’m not blind… when are you going to do it?” Eliza asked grabbing the other bag and taking off with Maggie to the elevator. Maggie smiled at the eldest Danvers woman joy on her face and love in her eyes.

“I-I was planning on doing it when we got back to the room if Kara and Lena are here... I want all of her family there and I know Kara and Lena would both kill me if they weren’t there for it.” Maggie said walking next to Eliza keeping in step with the older woman. Maggie let out a shaky nervous breath before continuing.

“You don’t think it’s too soon?” Maggie’s asked her voice wavering slightly as she and the older woman paused in their movement. Eliza rested her free hand on Maggie’s shoulder giving her a reassuring look and small squeeze.

“Maggie you two have been together for a little over a year I see how in love you two are and I know you both have nothing but the best interest in mind when it comes to one another.” Eliza said gazing into glossy eyes. Maggie gave a dimpled smile her eyes watery and her heart full of love for the woman in front of her.

“Thank you I am so happy I have a mother figure in you to look up to I appreciate it…. Some how you and Kara always know what to say to help me move forward when it comes to Alex.” Maggie said her voice watery a single tear sliding down her cheek. Eliza smiled and pulled the other woman into a warm hug careful of her injured arm.

“You will be a wonderful daughter in law Maggie I am so happy you are here, and you are in our lives you deserve a family and a mother who will never judge you or let you down…... now I believe we better be getting back.” Eliza stated sincerely breaking the hug and pulling out her phone to check the battery. 

“Also, just so you know I will be recording it so give it all you’ve got dear.” Eliza smiled resuming her walk to the elevator. 

They rode in the elevator for a few minutes in silence until Maggie took the opportunity to pull the ring out of her pocket to show Eliza.

“Oh, wow that is beautiful its not too flashy and it screams Alex…... where did you get it.” Eliza asked curiously looking the ring over.

“it used to be my grandmothers she gave it to me before she died she was the only one in my family besides my aunt who didn’t disown me because I’m gay.” Maggie said thinking back to that day her heart hurting from the memory but a smile on her face knowing she did have family that loved her. Eliza looked Maggie over carefully seeing the subtle flash of pain and happiness pass in her eyes she gave the ring back to Maggie smiled and hugged the other woman again.

“Maggie you are loved and the people who care about you are always with you either in your heart or in the same room as you…. You are such a wonderful woman and I hope being apart of this family will show you everything you missed when you were younger because of close mindedness.” Eliza broke the hug as the elevator came to a stop. They exited and began walking the short distance to Alex’s room. when they reached the room, Eliza took the bag from Maggie and gave her an encouraging smile moving to set the bags down grabbing her phone pressing the record button. Maggie walked over to Kara and asked her to stand by Lena over by Eliza telling them she had something to say she kneeled next to Alex’s bed and began to speak.

“I am so happy you are in my life all of you I am glad to have been accepted into this little family of ours you guys have all made my life amazing this last year and I would give nothing to show you just how you all have changed me for the better.” Maggie said as she looked around giving each woman in the room a dimpled smile. She turned her head focusing her gaze back on Alex her soft brown eyes reflecting the love she was feeling. Alex returned her gaze with one of equal love smiling softly at the kind and amazing words Maggie had just spoken having know idea what was about to happen.

“Alexandra Danvers.” Maggie said as she took Alex’s and squeezing softly before continuing her gaze locked on the Auburn-haired woman. “You have been the biggest influence   
on my life in the best of ways. I am glad to have met you and to receive such warmth from you and your family I love you and I will with all my heart forever fight to show you just how much you mean to me.” Maggie said as she reached into her pocket pulling out the box and holding it up and opening it Alex’s eyes started to well with tears and she started smiling uncontrollably.

“So, to start and with great pleasure and love I am asking you to forever be my light so I can be yours will you marry me?” Maggie said crying silently a huge smile on her face hope in her eyes. Alex shook her head breathing deeply trying to control her giddiness she leaned down and kissed Maggie’s hand. 

“Y-yes Maggie I w-will Marry you.” Alex said her voice breaking as her tears fell harder Maggie smiled and got up instantly placing the ring on Alex’s finger bending down to place a loving heartfelt kiss on her lips. 

Lena wiped her face free of the few tears she let escape she was staring at Kara the entire time with love thinking about everything that had happened in their 11 months of dating. “She’s the one.” Lena thought to herself the blonde still absorbed in what was happening in front of her to notice Lena’s stare. Lena was too busy staring at Kara to catch the quick knowing gaze Eliza shot the couple smiling to herself as she saved the video and was fully intending on showing it at the wedding reception.

“Well I think we should Leave the lovebirds to their own devices tonight.” Eliza said with a proud smile on her face she walked over and hugged Alex quickly whispering a congratulation to the pair hugging Maggie and saying her goodbyes followed by Lena and Kara who did the same thing the three women exited the room closing the door softly behind them.

Kara immediately busted into laughter and beamed her brightest smile. Lena giggled at Kara from the sheer amount of happiness radiating from the giddy blonde. 

“I am so excited!!” Kara almost yelled but lowered her voice almost forgetting she was in a hospital at 3 something in the morning.

“Kara shhhh we can celebrate tomorrow but for now let’s head home and get some sleep we can come back tomorrow after lunch.” Lena said smiling at the now pouty blonde putting an arm around her shoulder.

“I agree with Lena honey go home get some rest and then we will have a celebration tomorrow and then a better one when Alex gets out of here.” Eliza said smiling at her youngest.

“Where are you staying Eliza?” Lena asked thoughtfully.

“Oh, um not really anywhere I was just going to book a room at the hotel I haven’t left the hospital since I’ve gotten here.” Eliza said as she slipped on her coat and picked up her purse from the floor.

“Oh, mom why didn’t you say anything?” Kara asked her pout turning into a tight line.

“I didn’t want to bother anyone sweetie.” Eliza smiled.

“Nonsense you can come home with Kara and I we only use her bed, so you can take mine for however long you’ll be in town.” Lena said with a sweet tone.

“Alright i'll come back with you guys but only if it’s no trouble.” Eliza relented.

“Mom its not any trouble I mean it.” Kara said as she pulled her mom into a hug pulling Lena in along with her the three hugged quickly and left heading home, so they could rest for tomorrow.

The next day noon.

When the girls woke up Eliza was already gone she had left a note for Kara and Lena telling her she was going to do a little celebration shopping and that she would see them at the hospital around 2. Kara decided to jump in the shower to get ready for lunch with James. Kara was to lost in belting out a song that she didn’t hear Lena enter the bathroom and sneak in to shower with the blonde so when Kara felt arms wrap around her she jumped and almost fell on her ass she spun around fast her eyes wide.

“Jesus Lena! You know I am easily scared why do you do these things to me?” Kara asked seriously her hand resting on her chest and her eyes wide in surprise. Lena giggled and pulled the naked soaking wet blonde into a hug.

“I’m sorry babe but I just couldn’t resist besides I wanted to shower with you I’m sorry you were to busy singing to hear me sneak in.” Lena said grinning at Kara as she pulled away. Kara blushed at the look of want Lena was giving her she turned around to continue with her shower.

“C-can you uhm wash my back.” Kara stammered under the hot water that was pouring on her. Lena answered her by wrapping her arms around her waist moving her hair off the back of her neck ghosting a kiss to it. Kara groaned at the contact her eyes rolling back when Lena slowly ran her hands up to caress her breasts.

“I will wash what(kiss)ever you(kiss) want.” Lena said seductively. Kara was trembling with the insinuation and spun around now face to face with Lena her breathing heavy and her eyes lidded pupils blown. Lena Bit her lip and pulled Kara into a hot passionate kiss that grew hungry. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck backing them up under the water. 

Lena ran her hand down Kara’s side stopping briefly to squeeze her hip continuing her path to Kara’s center rubbing gently as Kara lifted one leg up to rest on the side of the tub. Their kiss grew even hungrier Lena backing Kara up against the cold tiled wall earning a hiss from the blonde. Lena swallowed Kara’s hiss and Lifted her leg to wrap it around her waist she teased the now soaked entrance slowly prodding at the sensitive flesh. Kara let out a low moan wrapping her hand in Lena’s hair holding the raven-haired woman as close as she could in desperate need to feel skin on skin contact. Lena slid one finger in Kara’s warm heat as the blonde gasped and used her free hand to scratch down Lena’s back causing Lena to moan.

Lena broke their kiss in favor of kissing and biting at the blonde’s neck as she took a few pumps causing Kara to rock against her. Lena Lifted kara’s other Leg causing the blonde to squeeze her thighs around her as she Lifted her other hand to Kara’s ass holding her up and pulling back slightly so she could get Kara to Lean on the wall for support. Lena slowly inserted another finger at the new position causing Kara to lean her head back leaving her neck fully open to anything Lena could use to her advantage. She began to ride Lena’s hand grunting and moaning followed by a few gasps as Lena bit Kara’s neck Leaving little red marks peppered on the blonde’s sun kissed skin. Kara started grinding harder and faster on Lena’s fingers. Lena knew Kara was close, so she curled her fingers hitting Kara’s sweet spot causing her legs to tremble at every thrust. Lena picked up the pace a little more know Kara would climax at any moment. She bent forward and sucked on the blonde’s pulse point Moaning against the skin as Kara started shaking she sucked and bit as the blonde came on her fingers feeling Kara’s warm wall clinch around them. She helped Kara ride out her orgasm before pulling her fingers out and kissing the blonde sweetly pulling back her eyes widening as she saw the hickey she left on the blonde. 

“uhm let-lets finish getting clean. We wouldn’t want to keep James waiting now would we.?” Lena said as she tried to distract herself from her marking on the blonde. Kara nodded not trusting her voice.

They finished their shower getting dressed and heading out to Noonan’s where James had texted Lena he’d be.

15 minutes later.

They walked in spotting James immediately Kara noticing the weird look on James face they walked over to his table and pulled out chairs sitting down next to each other across from James and his hardly hidden scowl.

“Hey James, I’m sorry Kara and I have to meet up with Eliza here in a little while I hope you don’t mind.” Lena said an apologetic look on her face. 

“No actually it is kind of a problem.” He huffed out rolling his eyes laying both hands flat on the table. Kara shot him a warning glare. Lena just kept her cool.

“I’m sorry why is that?” Lena asked her face taking on a neutral look. James grumbled as she straightened his spine.

“It’s not okay because I am here to ask you to be my girlfriend.” James all but growled out. Lena gave him a cold stare leaning forward to make sure he was to hear the words she was going to speak. Kara’s eyes were wide in disbelief at James’s confession.

“James you need to calm down and reign in your tone pretty fucking quickly because I am going to tell you something's and I expect you to be respectful and to not make a giant ass hole out of yourself…. If you haven’t already. Look I am gay I am not interested, and I will never be interested in someone who has no idea how to approach a situation like this. I am dating Kara and I will not allow you to keep up your hot and cold act now you can be a man and apologize for your outburst and anger or we can do this the hard way that could possibly end up with you in jail your choice.” Lena said coolly and very clearly staring him down. His face contorted as he let the words sink in finally deciding to save himself the embarrassment and some dignity he stood up.

“I am sorry I did not know I’m sorry for coming off as an asshole after Lucy and I broke up I went through a tough time and I’m still trying to find myself it seems. Kara I am happy for you and I am sorry for anything hurtful I may have said or did in the past.” James said his face soft and his eyes full of apology he smoother out his shirt and left without another word. Kara’s eyes were wide in shock she turned and faced Lena.

“I am so sorry babe I’ve never seen him act like this before.” Kara apologized she grabbed Lena’s hand and kissed her knuckles. Lena sighed and relaxed her face.

“Kara its okay things happen I’m just glad he took the high road… also I’m the one who should apologize I just revealed we were together to James.” Lena sighed as she waved the blondes apology off in exchange of her own.

“Lena, I do not care it took care of his stalkerness.” Kara said as she pulled Lena in for a quick kiss pulling back before continuing.

“Look I was just holding off for you just encase you didn’t want to let everyone know. I love showing my love for you hell if I could do it every second of every day I would be attached at your hip kissing you holding you just being with you it makes me happy.” Kara informed a bright smile on her face.

“Oh, you held off for me babe you didn’t have to do that I want the entire universe to know you are my girlfriend and I am yours.” Lena returned the blondes smile love in her eyes.

Lena pulled out her phone checking the time it was 10 minutes till 2.

“We should get going babe your mother, sister and sister in law to be will be waiting for us.” Lena said as she stood pulling the blonde up with her the “lunch” with James went without anyone actually ordering anything, so they left the restaurant and headed to the hospital right away.


	20. Relaxation and Teasing Humiliation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fun times with the girl's alex clearly feeling better and Eliza busting out a great joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thank you for commenting and letting me know you like the story i appreciate it. i hope you all enjoy this fun little chapter at the expense of Kara.... any way comments and kudos are always welcome enjoy!!

The two women arrived just a few minutes shy of 2pm they walked into Alex’s room smiled on their faces. Everyone looked up at the two grinning wildly Alex even laughing a little bit Kara was confused as to what they were laughing at Kara looked over at Lena seeing the raven-haired woman staring at the floor a blush ever prominent on her cheeks. Kara looked back to the other 3 women with a furrowed brow.

“What are you all grinning and laughing at?” Kara asked her voice slightly higher than normal. Alex just laughed louder clearly laughing through the pain of her injuries.

“You two have clearly been busy this morning huh.” Maggie chuckled Kara giving her a weird look.

“Yea did you get into a fight with a curling iron.?” Alex asked clearly amused as Kara’s eyes widened and her cheeks took on a crimson color. Kara slowly turned to Lena her face horrified as Lena just kept staring at the floor.

“YOU. DID. NOT.” Kara said in disbelief this got Lena’s attention causing her to look up from the floor green meeting blue. Lena leaned in close whispering softly to the blonde.

“I uh must have done it wh-when w-we had our shower……. i am so so sorry babe.” Lena said in a small voice lifting one hand to poke at the hickey causing Kara to stifle a small hiss. She pulled back and gave the blonde an apologetic smile before she decided to take a seat in the chair a few feet from Alex’s bed.

“I-it’s okay just please next time be a little more careful.” Kara said looking at Lena not able to even be a little mad at her girlfriend thinking about how that morning had gone making her blush harder she cleared her throat and walked over to Alex hugging her and mentally preparing herself for the teasing that would befall her today.

“So how is miss Luthor in the sack I’ve- “Maggie started getting cut off by Alex smacking her on the arm. chuckling softly Maggie didn’t finish her sentence deciding not to pick on her injured fiancée.

“Any way so Kara you must have had a great morning and all.” Alex said as she shot her sister a teasing look.

“W-we uhm d-did th-that is un-until lunch with James.” Kara stuttered out reaching up to push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Alex’s grin faded at the mention of James.

“Why is that Kara hell I didn’t even know James was still in National City I thought he went to work with Clark in Metropolis.” Alex asked as she reached up to scratch the back of her neck.

“He wanted to have lunch with Lena to ask her something.” Kara said her poster going slightly ridged thinking back to not even 20 minutes ago.

“What did he want to ask Lena.?” Maggie asked clearly intrigued by the suddenly tense mood in the room. Kara didn’t answer or at least she couldn’t think of a way to put it before Lena answered for her.

“He wanted to ask me to be his girlfriend, but I sort of told him off and he left with an apology…. I only agreed to meet him to get him to stop texting me and showing up at our dorm unannounced I thought maybe he just needed a friend.” Lena half laughed half cringed.

“What in the hell.” Alex said her eyes wide. 

“Yea that is what I thought when he all but brushed me off…. He even seemed mad at me…. I have no clue maybe because I’m with Lena and he’s not or who knows he said he’s clearly not in his right mind.” Kara said a little floored by his behavior this morning.

“Sounds to me he needs some therapy or at least a friend to talk to but I don’t think he is allowing himself to see that and he just doesn’t know how to reach out.” Maggie said as she grabbed her water bottle and too a large gulp.

“Tell me about it If I hadn’t been raised the way I was I think I may have been genuinely afraid of him.” Lena snorted from her position in the chair her eyebrow raised in amusement. Her phone sounding just as Eliza entered the room she picked it up giving a smile and slight wave to the eldest Danvers woman.

“Hey Winn, what’s up?” Lena asked a small smile gracing her lips.

“Well I wanted to see how everything was you uhm forgot to stop by before heading out.” Winn said hiding the disappointment in his voice and failing slightly at it. Lena shook her head letting out a small laugh.

“Winn, I haven’t had time I haven’t left either Alex has been in the hospital the last few days and it has sort of taken up my time.” Lena informed hearing a sharp intake of breath.

“O-oh no is- is she okay?” Winn asked worry in his voice.

“Winn she is fine some injuries but awake and joking you know being her usual self I’m sure if you wanted to come visit I could see if she’s up for it.” Lena chuckled at the instant rush of air Winn let out.

“That’s great uhm ill let you get back to that just text me and let me know if its cool to stop by.” Winn said in an overjoyed squeal. 

“Of course, I’ll let you know and I could stop by here in about an hour if you’d like.” Lena said smiling into the phone.

“Oh, it’s not necessary Sam and I figured out how to keep our project stabilized but uh you could stop by anytime to check it out yourself.” Winn informed pride in his voice.

“Okay Winn anyway I should probably let you get on with your day see you later this week bye.” Lena said as she hung up the phone tucking it back into her pocket turning her attention back to the other 3 women in the room. Kara smiled brightly at her walk her way over to Lena grabbing the chair next to her pulling it closer to the raven-haired woman. Kara immediately reached over and tangled their fingers together squeezing gently to get Lena’s attention. Lena looked up her eyes locked on the blonde.

“Please tell me that was not James.” Kara sighed with a small laugh. Lena lifted her free hand waving Kara’s comment off with a smile and a shake of her head.

“No no it was Winn… I sort of had to fill him in beings how I never stopped by the lab the other day.”   
Kara perked up at hearing Winn was slightly disappointed feeling apologetic as she turned her attention to her sister.

“Alex you wouldn’t mind if Winn and Sam stopped by sometime this week, would you?” Kara asked a small pout on her face. She noticed Eliza was looking at her a grin on her face she turned to whisper to Maggie causing her to laugh slightly. 

“Yeah sure it’s not like I’m going anywhere any time soon Kar.” Alex answered as Maggie leaned in to whisper to Alex causing the auburn-haired woman to bust up so hard she winced tears in her eyes.

“Yo-you ca-cant say shit like that wh-when I’m in-injured.” Alex said as she wiped at her face and tried to even her breathing.

“Wh-what is so funny now?” Kara asked a slight scowl on her face. The 3 woman all shared a look before Eliza turned her face serious and looked Kara dead in her eyes.

“Well honey I was just wondering beings how you have a hickey does that mean you are only 10% redneck now.” Eliza deadpanned. Kara threw her hands up and her head back rolling her eyes her attention being pulled to Lena when she Started laughing loudly causing all the women to look at her with shocked expressions on their faces. She noticed the room was dead silent besides her laughing she quickly quieted herself her face being taken over by a dark red in embarrassment. The woman kept their eyes glued to her until she shrugged.

“I-I’m sorry that was just took damn great…. I’m sorry Kara but they are too good.” Lena apologized rubbing her eye with one hand and holding her stomach with the other. Kara’s eyes were wide in surprise the fact that Lena had laughed so genuinely around her family made her heart melt “ I cannot believe she is mine… she’s the one” Kara thought as she instantly leaned over pulling the woman into a short kiss all eyes still on them. Eliza smiled knowingly to Maggie and Alex they all agreed knowingly as the pair separated both blushing furiously.

The small group of women all hung out for a bit playing card games and board games Eliza chastising Alex for her comments about wishing she had alcohol. Alex just responding with an over exaggerated eye roll and Maggie laughing at their interaction. Kara and Lena tried to participate as much as they could but seemingly failing by being distracted by each other. They stayed there for a few hours eventually hugging and saying goodbye heading out for their own little night in.


	21. Case in Point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena run into some friends and someone they wished was still a friend. Sam and Imra get told about Lena and Kara being together. and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter should be good if i did it right. any way thanks for sticking with me and thanks for the comments and kudos you are all so nice and appreciated and loved do not let anyone tell you different . without further interruption enjoy!

James use to be a nice easy going fun loving guy but ever since Lucy broke up with him it changed him into someone bitter self-indulgent and lacking in any sense of the words manners and respect, he sort of left his friends behind after the incident afraid to show his face around anyone or anything. You see the only reason Lucy broke up with him was because she caught him staring at Lena on multiple occasions he obviously did not care that she caught him.

After his “Lunch” with Lena and Kara he pretended he was all sorry and was going to stop well he did for them but that did not mean he was gone and not a problem anymore. He decided to take the night and go out and get drunk at one of the bars in down town National City some place called the Suave Cat it was close to 9pm he was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a grey button up a black tank underneath. Little did he know he would run in to 3 women he knew and 1 he didn’t…. that is when he made the worst mistake of his life.

Kara and Lena decided to go out for the night after leaving the hospital deciding it would be fun to let loose and dance they had not been expecting to run into Sam and Imra.

“OH MY GOD LENA, KARA!!!!” Sam yelled over the loud pumping music. They walked over to a table Sam and Imra had been sitting at and decided to pull up a seat. 

“What are you guys up to tonight?” Sam asked excitedly.

“Well it's been quite a long day so we decided we were going to hit the bar / club scene… Winn told me you two found a way to stabilize your project.” Lena beamed.

“Yes congratulations!!!! And, sorry we haven’t texted Alex and Maggie kind of got into a car wreck and yes they are fine Alex is just recovering Winn is going to stop by sometime this week if you guys would like to stop by I’m sure she’s going insane not being able to get out of bed.” Kara apologized and filled them in.

“Oh no worries hun we have been a little uhm tied up.” Sam said gaining a blush from Imra squeezing the dark-haired woman’s hand smiling.

“It seems you have been quiet tied up yourself Kara.” Imra said as she pointed to the blonde’s neck.

“Yeah who’s the lucky guy?” Sam asked winking. Kara sat there for a minute before finally deciding she would pay Lena back for the mark on her neck.

“Oh, I don’t know ask Lena.” Kara shrugged smiling as the two women’s eyes went wide and softened as Lena smiled.

“Tall dark and apparently good.” Lena smiled.

“Since when!?” Sam nodded.

“Well I guess it will be 1-year next uhm…. next month.” Kara blush furiously. 

“SHUT UP!!!! I had no fucking idea how the hell did you two keep it hidden for so long” Sam squealed.

“No way!” Imra gaped.

“Well you see it’s not hard when your dating your roommate.” Kara said leaning in to kiss Lena’s cheek.

“Congratulations I am so happy for you 2!” Imra practically sung smiling wildly at the couple. They stayed there talking for what seemed like an hour finally deciding to go dance.

Kara and Lena were only a foot or 2 away from Sam and Imra both couples dancing silly and Laughing at the weird dancing the others were doing until a slow song came on and they danced closely Kara’s hands resting on Lena’s waist as Lena’s were wrapped around her shoulder. Kara was lost in Lena’s eyes as she leaned down and captured Lena’s lips in a soft kiss swearing she heard a ow ow from Sam or Imra she was too engrossed to pay attention. They broke their kiss as the song ended Lena looking up into Kara’s shimmering blue eyes love shown on both their faces they were finally brought back to reality when they heard a small ruckus over by their table. Kara took off immediately towards the sound the sight before her making her seethe with rage.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing grabbing me like that did your mother not teach you manners.” Imra yelled pushing the assailant away. Kara immediately ran in between them when she saw him reach forward again. 

“James! Back the hell off I don’t want to hurt you but if you try that again your ass will be on the floor.” Kara said sternly her eyes blazing with anger. Lena and Sam were a few feet behind her watching the events unfold Sam wanted to run up and protect Imra but was stopped by Lena.

“Don’t Kara got this besides I think its something she needs to handle see James did something earlier today that pissed us both off they have been friends for a lot longer than us so please hold up unless we both have to get involved.” Lena pleaded as she grabbed Sam’s forearm gently. Sam just nodded in understanding and swallowed hard her heart hammering.

“Kara hey I didn’t see you there… you told me to leave Lena alone, so I came to the bar to see if I could pick up a chick well I was trying until you ran up here and got into my business.” James said rolling his eyes at the blonde. He hadn’t noticed Sam or Lena.

“Yeah well she obviously said no. now back off.” Kara all but growled as she waved Imra to walk away. James clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders giving Kara a cold stare finally speaking after a few minutes.

“You have no right to interfere she’s not yours.” He said as his demeanor changed drastically he smiled and leaned in flashing Kara a smile. Before continuing.

“Hey, do you want to get out of here I know you like me I have always known.” He said in a slimy way his voice sending bad vibes her way. She decided to play along for a moment changing her demeanor into a mock flirty way Leaning in closely.

“What do you have in mind?” Kara asked sweetly her thought process wanting to throw up.

“Well what do you say to me you and Lena having some fun one of these nights.” James suggested as he went to rest his hand on her arm. Kara decided she was too grossed out to play along anymore, so she grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back and ran him into the wall applying enough pressure to hurt but not damage him permanently. James yelped in pain at the sudden face to wall ratio.

“How about this James why don’t you fuck off and stop treating women like they are here to please you. You are acting like a fucking piece of shit and it’s disgusting I know this isn’t you so go try fixing yourself before you decide to find someone new…. Oh, and by the way you’re not worth a second glance anymore not since I found Lena.” Kara said as she backed up and pushed James to the door. Lena and Sam were in awe at the blonde’s actions.

“Suddenly I am scared and very turned on.” Lena said her face stuck in surprise. Sam was rooted to her spot gawking.

“I uhm i don’t want you to take this the wrong way Lee but I too am scared and aroused.” Sam said her voice coming out softly.   
They were both shook out of their thoughts when Imra spoke out of nowhere.

“I’d let her beat the hell out of me any day.”

The three women shook their heads heading back to their table to wait the blonde. Kara came walking back to them a few moments later receiving a few high fives and ‘get it girl’ from the small crowd that had gathered to watch the ruckus Kara just smiled and blushed as she walked back to the table pulling out her chair and plopping down immediately the three women just staring at her.

“What…. He deserved it and you guys know it.” Kara said as the three women averted their gaze. Imra was the first to speak.

“Thank you Kara I have no idea what his problem was or who he was, but I appreciate you having my back.” Imra thanked her reverently Sam shook her head in agreement saying her own thank you as well. They left the bar and went their separate ways a few minutes later deciding it seemed way better to go home than chance another run in with James.  
Kara and Lena were back in their dorm in minutes. As soon as the door was closed Lena was pushing Kara against the door kissing her hard the blonde was taken by surprise at her girlfriend’s forwardness, but she was more than okay with it they slowly made their way to the bed room taking each other’s clothes off one after the other. Kara eventually closed the door and pushed Lena onto the bed sliding atop the brunette and kissing her hard after a second Kara pulled away and asked.

“What has gotten into you?” 

“Yo-you did seeing you tonight it just it got me going seeing you so demanding and in charge it turned me on so badly and I just knew I had to please you for the second time today.” Lena breathed out her breath coming in a little strangled from Kara’s pressure on her chest. Kara smiled and shook her head.

“It turned me on too… but it's my turn to please you...” Kara smiled devilishly placing her lips back on Lena’s kissing her hungerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i had to leave you guys on a smut cliffhanger but even i need sleep i have to be up at 7am i promise the second chapter i'll be up sometime tomorrow!!! again im sorrrrryyyyyyyy and to clarify i do not hate James his redemption will come but maybe not for a few more chapters.


	22. Moving forward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty beginning turning then a feels fest for the four women along with some finally shared relizations between our sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised here is the next chapter. your comments keep me on my toes guys i listen and take into consideration everything you guys say so thank you keep it up! :) as always comments and kudos are welcome enjoy!!!

Kara caressed Lena gently kissing her hotly she ran her hand up to Lena’s silky dark curls resting her hand at the base of her neck pulling gently gaining a low moan from Lena she took her free hand. Lena licked into Kara’s mouth slipping her tongue in slowly working it around Kara’s tongue she pulled back gently catching Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth and biting gently earning a breathy moan from the blonde. Kara shifted her weight and kissed down Lena’s neck as her free hand found its way down to the brunettes heat she circled the sensitive nub gently causing Lena to jolt a little with every movement.

Lena reached up wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck pulling back to look into the blonde’s eyes for a moment her eyes full of desire. She leaned back up kissing the blonde harder this time Kara took this as a sign to keep up her movement earning various huffs, pants and moans. Kara broke the kiss to trail her way down to Lena’s dripping center inserting 2 fingers easily hearing some expletives escape the Raven- haired woman’s lips causing a shot of arousal to make itself known. Lena’s hand went straight to Kara’s hair. 

Kara started pumping her fingers causing Lena to raise up slightly to give her a better angle. Kara also used this new position to slowly take a swipe with her tongue at Lena’s clit Causing lean’s head to fall back and her hips to jolt forward slightly harder she kept this up for a few minutes until she decided to suck gently at the nub causing Lena’s legs to tremble and her orgasm to mount.

“Oh… K- Kar-Karra fuck. Do-don’t st-stop.” Lena moaned loudly her back arching her hands gripping at the blonde’s head softly as she came hard.   
Kara helped her ride out her climax taking all she had to offer licking up the arousal until Lena was completely clean. Lena fell to the bed breathing hard and panting heavily. Kara worked her way back up Lena’s body kissing her gently when she reached her mouth. Lena pulled back and looked into striking blue eyes.

“Now it's my turn.” Lena said as she kissed Kara again Kara smiled into the kiss and shook her head pulling back.

“No babe that was all for you it was my turn to give you what you needed.” Finishing the debate with a flourish of kisses to lena’s jaw. They tangled up in each other’s arms and fell silent content and happy. They laid there for a while before Kara’s stomach growled blushing brightly Lena letting out a soft laugh. The blonde kissed Lena and rolled out of bed putting on a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

“Would you like anything babe?” Kara asked a smile on her face Lena just shook her head.

“No, I’m fine and I will be right here when you get back.” Lena said with a teasing wink. The blonde left the room returning a few minutes later with yogurt and a sandwich she gave Lena a dopey grin as she crawled back into bed offering Lena her yogurt. Lena waved it off thanking her anyway. Kara had eaten everything in a matter of minutes finally full and ready to cuddle she settled back into bed pulling Lena close kissing her temple. They fell asleep after a while enjoying the comfort and warmth of one another.

3 weeks later.

Alex’s injuries had healed enough for her to be signed off to go home. Eliza was called away a week ago for work she couldn’t stay in National City longer than a few weeks, she said her goodbyes and left with a promise from both girls to call when they were doing their wedding planning.

Alex was relieved to be home she was stationed on the couch her laptop in hand scrolling through different websites looking for the perfect wedding venue. Maggie on the other hand was taking care of the flower arrangements along with the colors for the dress she would wear Alex opting to wear a suit. 

They put Kara in charge of the food and seating arrangements along with planning Alex’s bachelorette party and Lena planning Maggie’s both for separate nights of course. They were all in Alex’s dorm Kara and Lena cuddled on the floor whispering their ideas to one another only to be interrupted by Maggie giggling at the two and the way they were cuddled up. Kara was laying with head on Lena’s legs laptop resting on her stomach and Lena with her laptop on her lap above Kara’s head.

“You two are freaking adorable you know that right.” Alex said a smile on her face. The two women looked up at her and both said in unison.

“We know.” Causing both Maggie and Alex to laugh. Alex rolled her eyes at her sister playfully as she got up to grab something to drink.

“You guys want anything to drink?” Alex asked.

“Water please.” Kara beamed.

“Are you allowed to drink alcohol again because I could really use a glass of wine.” Lena said quirking a brow.

“Yeah I am i'll grab you a glass… Red right?” Alex asked her brow furrowed as she was trying to recall if that was Lena’s usual.

“Yes, thank you Alex.” Lena said as she nodded her head her glasses slipping down her nose a bit.

“No problem.” Alex said as she turned to Maggie.

“Would you like anything to drink dear.” Alex asked as she bent down to give her a soft kiss.

“Beer please babe.” Maggie said her eyes still closed as she answered.

“You got it babe.” Alex responded disappearing into the kitchen. She reemerged a few minutes later with a glass of wine a glass of water and two beers handing them out. She reclaimed her relaxed position on her sofa laptop back in its place. Lena was happy at how close the two couples had grown so she decided to comment on it.

“I like this you know…. I’ve never had this growing up it was always mother being a tad do strict telling me when and where to be almost every second of every day.” Lena stated sighing softly.

“Never had what…. friends or just this in general?” Maggie pipped up curiosity in her voice.

“All of it I mean yeah I had a few friends, but I was never allowed to hang out with them I honestly think Sam is the only one who has ever actually been around my family and I only think that was a few times…. I guess I’m just glad to have this…. to have all of you.” Lena said sincerely the memory not painful as much as it was sad. Kara moved a little causing Lena to put her laptop on the floor next to her she looked down into blue eyes smiling instantly. Kara leaned up to kiss her quickly the kiss full of love as she pulled away Kara sighed in contentment.

“Well now you have us you have a warm family full of people who love you and encourage you to be yourself.” Kara said her face soft and her eyes full of conviction.

“Yeah little Luthor your stuck with us.” Maggie said smiling followed by Alex.

“Forever you are apart of our family and we wouldn’t have it any other way.” Alex stated happily.

Lena relaxed her heart full of love for everyone in the room. her family they weren’t bad they just didn’t know how to stop being strictly about business and high standards she still loved them even if it was a weird type of love.

The women continued their relaxed wedding planning evening ordering pizza and eventually turning it into a sister’s movie night along with a few trivia games and some poker. Lena and Maggie were butting heads while playing the trivia game Lena unavoidably claiming victory over the others in that while Maggie kicked butt in poke Lena was a close second.

“Why do we even bother to play games with these two it’s no fun without Winn, Lucy, Sam and Imra at least then I’m guaranteed to beat at least one of them.” Alex sighed patting Kara on her shoulder.

“Yeah I sort of feel the same way but oh well at least they are both happy.” Kara leaned in and whispered to Alex casting a loving look at Lena who was busy giggling way with Maggie. Alex rested her head on Kara’s shoulder nodding in agreement.

“How do you feel Alex about…. Everything?” Kara asked softly.

“I’m happy I finally feel like I’ve reached a place in my life where I belong… What about you Kar how do you feel I mean after everything you went through I’ve seen a tremendous change you’re happier you’re more outgoing it’s quite nice.” Alex asked as she snuggled closer to her sister enveloping her in a side hug.

“I believe that meeting Lena was the best thing to ever happen to me Alex in all honesty I believe she is my one…. My soulmate and looking back on how things were before. I don’t know what I was thinking… everything now just makes since.” Kara whispered into her sister’s hair her heart leaping at the fact she just said out loud what has been on her mind for weeks therefore making it all the more real. Alex pulled away and looked at her sister a proud look on her face.

“Kara I am so happy for you and I am happy that we get to be here for each other I know that when you first came to live with us I didn’t treat you fairly and now that I’ve seen how close we’ve grown it makes my heart swell.” Alex said softly her eyes feeling with happy tears Kara did not say anything she just smiled and pulled Alex into a full hug the action catching both Maggie and Lena’s attention.

“Awe… Cheese.” Maggie said as Lena smiled and snapped a picture of the sister’s moment. 

“I’m so happy to be apart of this amazing family!!” Lena said loudly a bright smile on her face Maggie shook her head in agreement and they all continued their night after a few hugs and a lot of junk food they ended up passing out in Alex’s Living Room.


	23. You Did What Now?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nice vacation chapter with some surprises and all the fluff and feels in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter :) i love it so much because of the way i laid things out for future chapters any way comments and kudos are always welcome Enjoy!!!

The wedding was set for and early fall date. With the college term over the women were free to enjoy their summer as they please. Lena convinced everyone to let her book a group vacation to Hawaii to make up for the lack of spring break and to brighten everyone’s mood. They were currently on a first-class flight only few hours away from a month vacation on a beach.

They arrived a little after 2pm excited and only slightly jet lagged Lena took them to one of the many Luthor properties in her name it was a gigantic mansion atop a grassy hill trees and all sorts of flowers around it was beautiful the best part was the view of the ocean only a 5-minute walk from the back yard the white sand the perfect pairing for the vibrant green grass which melted into a soft blue of the ocean. 

“Well we are here you can all do what you’d like I do not keep staff here well… except for the grounds keeper but he only comes once a week to cut the grass and clip the plants.” Lena informed all eyes on her she brightly smiled at all her friends. 

“Jesus Luthor does your family always look for places like this?” Maggie asked. 

“Oh no you haven’t seen anything yet Maggie you should see the real estate they own by Mount fuji…” Sam said absentmindedly. Looking around before continuing.

“Lena has always had peaceful extravagantly relaxing views she’s sort of I guess Zen...” Sam stated gesturing around her.

“Sam do not reveal all of my secrets please.” Lena chided a playful smile on her face.

The group had split off looking for the rooms they wanted Lena had pulled Kara upstairs they walked down the huge main hall of the upstairs to two large heavy oak doors Lena pushed them open revealing a spacious bedroom with a queen-sized bed and a wall consisting of floor to ceiling windows. The view was breath taking to over looked the back-yard garden area and the beach and ocean just a little way away. Kara was speechless her eyes glued to the view in front of her she took it all in finally after a few minutes of complete silence Kara spoke.

“It’s so gorgeous…” Kara breathed out Lena beamed at the blonde and simply replied with.

“Yes… everything here and I mean everything is gorgeous.” She gestured all around them.

“Ah just wait until you see the bathroom babe.” Lena leaned over and whispered to the blonde causing her to blush.

“What why?” Kara asked her face scrunched adorably.

“Just go check for yourself.” Lena said as she waved to the door off to her left. Kara shook her head and walked over to the door pulling it open softly. Kara’s eyes went wide her mouth agape. 

The bathroom was immaculate pristine black green and gold colors popping out at her, another wall dedicated to floor to ceiling windows overlooking the same view the tinting on the outside allowing light and the view in but not allowing prying eyes same as the bedrooms. Kara took in the Large waterfall shower and the in-ground bathtub fully equipped with water jets it looked more like a hot tube than an actual tub, but Kara was excited to try it out later that night.

“Lena thi-this is amazing!” Kara said excitedly turning around to beam at her girlfriend.

“Well that’s great to know beings how I designed this entire floor of the mansion.” Lena said proudly causing Kara’s jaw to drop once again. Lena walked over and cupped the blondes jaw.

“Babe close your mouth you wouldn’t want to catch flies.” Lena said her eyes crinkling at the edges as she smiled when the blonde clamped her mouth shut a blush on her face.

A few hours later the group was sitting outside in the garden next to the fire pit that was soon to be lit they all had various alcohols mainly wine or scotch. Winn ended up coming by himself his girlfriend having a small family matter to attend he was sitting on lena’s left side leaned back a bottle of water in his hand. Alex and Maggie were opposite Lena and Kara sitting next to Sam and Imra all nursing a glass of scotch. Maggie and Alex in a very animated discussion about their wedding plans with Sam and Imra.   
Winn was typing away on his phone a smile on his face. Kara and Lena were cuddling on one of the lounge chairs not a care in the world. They were all in their own little world all smiles and laughs.

Alex got up and requested to talk to Lena in private for a moment. They walked into the kitchen grabbing refills for the group along with some snacks and Lena linking her phone with the outside speakers to play music. Alex rested her hand gently on Lena’s forearm giving her a soft look.

“So…. what is on your mind you seem slightly distracted tonight Lena.” Alex asked softly a little concern in her eyes. Lena smiled and exhaled slowly.

“Alex…. I I’m not sure if I want to say anything yet…. I mean I’m not even sure when the right time is maybe I could perhaps ask you a hypothetical.” Lena sighed thinking to herself “How do I ask if it's ever going to be the right time to as-ask that question….” Lena shook her head.

“What if I were to hypothetically ask Kara to marry me?” Lena said softly her facial expressions neutral, but her heart was hammering in her chest. Alex looked at her with a thoughtful look.

“I think you would make her happier than you already do, and I think it would be a good decision we would all support you.” Alex said a smile on her face. 

Little did they know a very similar conversation was taking place between Maggie and Kara. Maggie had stolen Kara away over to the beach over look right by the gate.

“Maggie I… I didn’t want to say or ask anything to Alex but uhm what if I asked Lena to marry me? I mean seeing you and Alex about to get married just makes me not want to wait you know…. I know she is the one for me I guess you just inspired me to possibly do it myself for Lena.” Kara said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Maggie patted the youngest Danvers woman on the shoulder.

“I think you should do what your heart is telling you to do. I believe you see your future with her and I’m not saying rush into it but do what you think will be best. I see how you guys are and how you guys have been ever since you’ve gotten together Little Danvers and if it was me I would have already been married.” Maggie said sincerely laughing softly at the blonde’s hesitance.

“Your right i'll know when it’s right and I shouldn’t rush it thanks Maggie you always know how to help me.” Kara smiled pulling the shorter woman into a warm hug. They had returned to the group back by the fire pit sitting back in their spaces followed shortly by Alex and Lena passing out the snacks and refills. they enjoyed the rest of their night telling jokes and singing loudly to the music being played through the outdoor speakers. 

Little by little the group retired for bed Kara and Lena being the first couple to retreat into the mansion Kara walked arm in arm with Lena to their room immediately heading to the bathroom.

“Yes, time to test the relaxation of this bathroom.” Kara said her eyes filled with happiness she pulled Lena along with her turning on the water and checking the temperature. With in minutes they were both submerged in nice warm water cuddled against one another enjoying the soak in the spacious tub.

“Here let me turn the water jets on you will love it so promise me you won’t fall asleep in the tub.” Lena tease earning a splash to the face with water from the blonde giggling musically. “Yes, I want this we will see how the rest of our vacation goes we just got here today.” Lena thought to herself a smile gracing her lips.

Meanwhile Alex and Maggie’s room the two women are cuddled up in bed talking softly to one another.

“So, I want to make a bet with you.” Alex said Maggie’s eyebrows shooting up in curiously.

“On what and what will the prize be.” Maggie asked wiggling her eyebrows.

“Who do you think will propose first Kara or Lena I’m picking Lena because she seems to be more focused on it.” Alex said smiling.

“Okay but what’s the prize cuz I’m sticking with your sister no problem.” Maggie said excitedly.

“Okay miss confidant winner of the first one to propose has total freedom in the bedroom for a month and has to take the looser out for a nice date night paying for everything. 

“Alex smirks. Maggie’s eyes lit up brightly.

“Oooooo well I definitely know what I’m going to do if I win it involves handcuffs and some other things.” Maggie smirked and winked at Alex. They cuddled up and drifted asleep after the tiring day the jet lag finally catching up to them.

The weeks passed with fun and many adventures into the town and on the beach, today was a beach day their vacation nearly over with a week and a half left in Hawaii before they would have to go back to National City and prepare for the new semester of school but instead of having a dorm Lena and Kara opted on an apartment just outside of campus Lena had made all of the necessary calls to have their things moved and everything paid for.

Lena and Kara were relaxing on towels Lena under an umbrella with her little straw hat and sunglasses on a book in hand and Kara was laying in the sun trying to gain an even more impressive tan. They were like this for a while until Alex ran over grabbing Kara and pulling her up and pushing her towards the water just before reaching the water Kara grabbed Alex’s arm and fell backwards pulling both in. Alex came up sputtering and Kara popped up a few feet away laughing loudly at her sister. They splashed and wrestled around for a while Lena too lost in her book to notice. Kara walked up to her scooped her up causing her to drop her book she tossed Lena’s hat and Sunglasses on her towel and proceeded to walk to the edge of the water Lena’s eyes went wide.

“Don’t you dare!!!” Lena shrieked. Kara just gave her a mischievous grin and let go dropping the Raven-haired woman into the cold water causing Lena to come up shrieking louder she was feigning angry and grabbed Kara’s ankles and pulled her back in dunking her immediately. Kara came up laughing and pulled a now smiling Lena into a sweet kiss.

“Marry me?” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear. Lena’s eyes went wide, and a smile grace her lips.

“That is not fair.” Lena smiled as she was being embraced everyone else too preoccupied with there own beach adventure to notice the two. Kara shook her head in confusion.

“Why is it not fair?” Kara asked her face scrunched in confusion.

“You asked me before I could ask you…. And you in all of your glorious beauty hmmm I just can’t seem to refuse.” Lena said her face set in a dreamy look.

“S-so is that a yes then?” Kara asked blushing hard.

“Kara it is most definitely a yes.” Kara squealed as she hugged Lena closer only pulling back enough to kiss her gently. Alex heard Kara squeal and saw the two kissing she sawm over after their kiss broke.

“What’s going on guys?” Alex asked curiosity getting the best of her. Kara beamed and swam closer to her sister looking back at Lena. Lena nodded encouraging her to tell her sister. Kara took a deep breath and nodded back at Lena.

“I asked Lena to uhm marry me just now.” Kara said shyly.

“I’m sorry you did what now?” Alex asked in disbelief.

“I asked Lena to marry me Alex.” Kara laughed as her sister confused face faded and she smiled quickly before sighing.

“Congratulations Kar I’m happy for you for the both of you…. Now I owe Maggie some favors.” Alex said enthusiastically back at the other two women. They asked Alex to hold off on telling anyone beside Maggie until they got home and were allowed the time to tell Eliza and Lena’s family. Alex nodded hugged both the women and swam back off in her own direction they continued their day eventually the group went back to the mansion to make food and relax for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all probably saw this coming but i couldn't resist hope you liked it.


	24. Home Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet times and fond memories Lena picks out rings and Kara enjoys doughnuts. they get their plans made but no one knows what they have planed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be slightly disappointed if you all figured out what i'm gonna cuz then that means i wasn't that great at hiding it.  
> Any way comments and kudos are always appreciated please enjoy!

They had arrived back in National City quite late it being almost 11pm. Kara and Lena departed from the airport in a town car. Everyone else opting for the cabs and other means of transportation Lena offer to have a few town cars for them but Alex and Maggie already had their transportation covered Winn essentially hitching a ride with them back to the college campus. Sam and Imra had a town car waiting for them as well everyone made it back in not time they were all a little sad Lucy couldn’t make it for vacation with them she apparently had family military bull to deal with.

Kara and Lena arrived at their new apartment unloading their suitcases in the Living Room. Kara headed straight to the kitchen to find something unhealthy to eat and Lena went to the bathroom to take a shower before relaxing. Kara flopped down on the couch switching on the tv to some since fiction movie with really bad CG laughing quietly to herself as she shoveled ice cream into her mouth Lena re-emerged a short time later her hair damp with a fresh set of pajamas on she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of wine.

“Babe would you like a glass of wine?” 

“Um sure babe sounds nice.” Kara answered un admittingly getting into the bad heavily CG movie. She sat up making room for Lena to sit on the couch. Lena sat their glasses of wine on the coffee table and leaned against Kara resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. They stayed like this until the end of the movie Kara’s wine gone and Lena’s almost gone.

“Okay well now that atrocity is over it's my turn to shower are you still going to be up or are you going to be in bed?” Kara asked gently.

“I'll be out here I’m too awake I may read hell I may just check to see if Lex messaged me.” Lena shrugged. Kara got up and walked behind the couch leaning down to kiss Lena on the top of her head gently. Kara pulled away and headed to the bathroom. Lena pulled out her laptop clicking on to various social media website and eventually find an article on polyatomic anions reading it at a vigorous pace and clicking to the next page blissfully engulfed in something scientific she read on for quite a while not hearing Kara reemerge from the bathroom Kara walked behind the couch again looking at what Lena was reading she bent down. 

“I am so glad you understand what you’re reading because I have no clue.” Kara said softly into the raven-haired woman’s ear causing her to jolt violently her hand shooting up to her chest.

“Jesus Kara… you do realize if you keep this scaring business up your going to give me a heart attack one of these days.” Lena said in a surprised voice breathing deeply to calm her heart rate.

“I’m sorry I thought you had heard me dear.” Kara said sweetly kissing Lena’s cheek before walking around to the other side of the couch and sitting down with a thoughtful look on her face. Lena noticed and set her laptop aside turning her body to face the blonde.

“What is on that beautiful mind of yours.” Lena asked as she reached over and tucked a blonde curl behind Kara’s ear. Kara blushed slightly and Leaned into the contact Lena moving her hand to cup the blonde’s cheek.

“It’s about the wedding I have an Idea, but I don’t know how you would feel about it.” Kara said bashfully a hint of worry in her eyes.

“I was wondering…….”

Across campus in the dorms Alex and Maggie were currently sat down at the table beers in hand they were going over their finishing touches for their wedding they had decided on white and black traditional wedding colors when Alex’s phone chimed to a text message. Alex unlocked her phone and pulled up the message it was from Kara Alex sighed and typed a quick response then turned to Maggie.

“So, I have an idea and I would like your take on it.” 

“Go ahead babe.” Maggie replied as she flipped through her wedding notes. 

They continued their talk fully comfortable on the plan they had. They decided to move the wedding back a week and inform all the guests and taken the necessary steps to make this work. They finished their beers and decided to hit the shower and go to sleep. Beings on how they have work to do for the next few days.

Back in Lena and Kara’s apartment. 

“So, I was hoping to maybe keep it a surprise kind of a spur of the moment thing.” Kara beamed Lena nodded agreeing her plan was perfect.

“Babe you are a genius and besides then I won’t have to live through the embarrassment of my family not showing up. I know they love me they just get super busy and besides I’m pretty sure they will be out of the country until well after college starts back up.” Lena stated kissing the blonde gently.

“Now why don’t we go to bed and cuddle maybe something else if you feel up to it my Supergirl.” Lena suggested seductively adding in the new pet name she came up with about a week ago when Kara rescued Lena from a very angry crab that was hell bent on trying to fight her.

They got up and headed to the room enjoying themselves and falling asleep peacefully.

Next day 10 am.

Kara stretched out on the bed feeling how it was empty she shot up right away she listened and heard nothing, so she called for Lena… no answer so she decided to get up and head into the Living Room. Nothing. Headed to the kitchen and found a box of doughnuts and a note.  
“Kara, I went shopping. I had my driver bring me some doughnuts.  
I should be back around 1pm please relax and enjoy your day.  
Love Lena  
Xoxoxo “  
Kara grasped the paper gently smiling at the excellent penmanship of her fiancé. She sat the note down and popped open the lid on the box of doughnuts digging in immediately.

Across town.

Lena was out shopping for her and Kara’s wedding rings her heart swelling every time she thought about the silly blondes joke engagement right later that day at the beach.

1 and a half weeks ago back in Hawaii.

Kara and Lena were the first ones back in the house for the day Kara being her dorky self was eating peach rings that she pulled from the cabinet when she got a brilliant idea to grab Lena’s hand and slide one on her ring finger.

“There now it’s official.” Kara said smiling brightly. Lena laughed and looked at the blonde with love.

“Of course, it makes it better because now you get to eat it off my finger.” Lena said in a teasing tone not expecting what the blonde did next. Kara decide to be a smart ass and lean down taking Lena’s finger into her mouth and pulled the peach ring off gently sucking the peach ring into her mouth and then bending back down to kiss the tip of Lena’s  
finger. Lena’s jaw dropped, and her face flushed.

“Bed room now.” Lena said her voice slightly strangled. They had a lot of fun that night only being interrupted by food and the fact that if Kara continued there was a high chance  
Lena would not be able to walk for the remainder of their vacation.

Back in national city present time.

Lena had been so lost in her memory she didn’t hear her driver tap on the window she shook her head and exited the car with an apology to David her driver. She walked into the jeweler’s and took a be line straight for the wedding bands. She looked around for over an hour eventually settling on 2 white gold bands with a not too big and not too small diamond she asked the jeweler to inscribe one band with her name and the other with Kara’s they decide the last name would be hyphenated Luthor-Danvers.

She smiled at the sales associate as she was asked for her card and handed her bag with the bands tucked safely into their respective boxes. The sales person handed her card back to her and gave her a nice smile and thanked her and told her to have a nice day Lena returned the gesture and headed out of the store. She found a place to store their rings until it was time Leaving it a secret for Kara they had agreed that beings on how Kara proposed that Lena got to pick out and pay for their bands.


	25. Memories to Last Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its wedding time and no one can find lena or kara. lena has an unexpected but welcomed guest and everyone suffers from momentary brain freeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter but i'm hoping you guys will like it i would of had this chapter up hours ago but then i got distracted by orange is the new black had to finish the new season. then i didn't like what i originally wrote for this chapter so i deleted and rewrote it like three time but here it is comments and kudos welcome as always i hope you enjoy!

Today is the day…. Everyone was freaking out they were running to get everything perfect everyone was there…. well everyone who mattered anyway. Maggie and Alex were getting ready in separate rooms obviously they were about 20 minutes away from saying I do. Sam knocked on Alex’s door being let in immediately. 

“Hey…. do you know where Kara and Lena are?”

“No why are you asking me Same I’ve been stuck in this room for like 2 hours…. Maybe they went to have a quickie.” Alex laughed and then deadpanned. Sam snorted shaking her head.

“Maybe…. so, are you ready?” Sam asked softly her face fully of happiness.

“Of course, I would not have said yes if I wasn’t, would I?” Alex said in a light smartass tone. Sam shook her head waving Alex’s smartass tone.

“Well I just hope Kara and Lena make it before the ceremony.” Sam walked behind Alex looking at her reflection in the mirror she placed her hands gently on Alex’s shoulders squeezing gently. Alex caught Sam’s eyes in the mirror and smiled softly.

“They will be here I promise.” Alex said a hint of a grin on her lips. Sam squeezed her shoulders once more letting go and heading back to the door.

“I will be back in a few moments I’m just going to see if the other bride is ready.” Sam said as she opened the door just enough to slip through closing it behind her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the venue.

There was a knock at the door Maggie went to open it immediately.   
Imra slipped in and looked Maggie over her eyes sparkling at the sight of the tiny Latina in her wedding dress.

“My god you look like you came straight out of one of those wedding magazines.” Imra said in awe. Maggie smiled and did a small curtsy.

“Thank you, my lady.” Maggie responded doing her best to act like royalty laughing when Imra choked on laughter. 

“How are things going out there?” Maggie asked her tone and voice normal.

“Well we still cannot find Lena or Kara so I’m a little worried about that but everything else seems to be going just fine…. Hell, I think Lena’s older brother is even here... I have no clue why maybe he just wanted to see Lena.” Imra stated shrugging her shoulders. Before continuing.

“Are you ready?” She asked taking both of Maggie’s hands into hers rubbing at them gently. Maggie looked Imra in the eyes giving her best dimpled smile.

“I am so ready you have no idea how bad I just want to be up there already saying my I do.” Maggie said enthusiastically. There was a small knock on the door and Imra dropped Maggie’s hands and went to open it immediately. Sam slipped in closing the door behind her and kissing Imra gently before she turned her attention to Maggie finally noticing how amazing Maggie looked.

“Holy hell where were all of you gorgeous women when I was in high school.” Sam teased. Maggie smiled and did her curtsy routine on Sam causing the taller woman to double over from laughter.

“T-that was so good.” Sam said trying to steady her breathing from all the laughter. They quieted a moment later. Before Sam’s face relaxed and she cleared her throat.

“Hey, have either one of you seen Kara or Lena?” Sam asked both women shaking their heads.

Back in Alex’s changing room.

Kara poked her head out of the spare room next to Alex’s.

“Hey, are we almost ready I do not know how much longer I can wait.” Kara said practically swinging on the door in excitement. Alex smiled and walked over to her sister quickly She smiled at the beautiful white dress that had light blue accents all over. Alex had to start fanning her eyes immediately to keep from running her makeup.

“You look exquisite Kara I can not believe we are doing this and on the same day my heart will be on a puddle here in about 10 minutes.” Alex said her voice a tad on the watery side she swallowed and breathed Kara engulfed her in a warm hug.

“You look very dashing in your monkey suit Alex.” Kara said as she broke the hug and ran her hands down both lapels smoothing them with her hands softly smiling brightly at her sister tears welling up in her eyes. Kara blinked them away as fast as she could.

“Thank you Kara I’m so glad you came up with this plan.” Alex said gratitude in her eyes. They were interrupted from their conversation when a knock came at the door Kara ducked back into the spare room and Alex went and opened the door. 

“It’s time.” Sam said excitedly. Kara had heard her from the other room. 

Kara was going over the time table in her head Kara was to wait until the Wedding march had finished and started again before she was supposed to enter followed by Lena on the other side. She smiled at the thought as she heard Alex exit with Sam waiting about 5 minutes before exiting the room and heading for the doors stopping outside and listening for the music to end. 

Kara took a deep breath just as the music ended a few seconds later starting back up again she opened the doors slowly revealing a confused faced crowd staring at her after a few seconds their faces switched to shocked and then to excited and happy Kara walked down the aisle at regular pace making it to Alex and Maggie after minute she took the space right next to Alex and turned into position as she caught Sam and Imra’s beaming smiles along with sparkling eyes. 

Kara scanned the crowd seeing a lot of family and high school friends she stopped when her eyes landed on Eliza who was still in shock but smiling wildly she had her hands clasped together held up by her chest holding a tissue for the tears that were sure to follow in just a few short minutes. She smiled and went back to scanning the room only stopping when her beautiful blue eyes met enchanting emerald ones her breath instantly gone when she took in the raven-haired woman she was wearing an extravagant dark green dress with hints of silver and gold her hair was in a long tight braid and her makeup light but flawless.

Lena was as calm as ever on the outside but once she entered the ceremony room her calm flew out the window she locked eyes on the blonde and was enchanted all over again he feet moving forward looking at no one other than the blonde her heart pounding in her chest she smiled brightly every step forward giving her butterflies. After a minute Lena took her side by Maggie finally breaking her eye contact from the blonde she looked at Sam who she thought was going to faint at any moment. She moved her gaze to Imra who was staring at her. Imra’s jaw was practically on the floor. She scanned the rest of the crowd instantly taking in a silent gasp when her eyes fell upon her brother who was wiping at his eyes giving her his best smile she tore her gaze from him when the minister began to speak.

The 2 couples were happy and more than ready for anything life could throw at them.


	26. The Beginning of Our New Life Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding reception and gifts. Lex talks to Lena followed by Eliza. dancing and feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mainly fluff galore here and some making out that's about it. comments and kudos are always welcome and as always enjoy! :)

The minister went on with his words for what seemed like forever the small group of women all practically sighing in relief when he told them to exchange rings. 

Alex looked into Maggie’s eyes placing the ring on her finger saying. “With this ring I do thee wed.” Smiling the whole time. Maggie followed shortly placing Alex’s ring on her finger and repeating the words Alex had just said.

Lena had given her ring to Kara to give to her earlier that day via Maggie Kara almost cried when she saw how beautiful it was.  
When they were given the cue to exchange rings after Maggie and Alex. Kara breathed in deeply sliding the ring on Lena’s finger happy tears in her eyes. Lena did the same catching Kara gasping quietly at the engraving on the ring at their hyphenated names. Lena gazed deeply into the blonde’s eyes she saw the tears welling up she was so lost in Kara’s eyes she didn’t hear the minister say you may kiss the bride. Lena blushed and place a sweet love filled kiss to the blondes lips the guests clapping loudly. They followed Alex and Maggie out of the ceremony room and into the white limo Lena had for her and Kara.

Alex and Maggie stepped into the black limo all their friends and family following in their own vehicles. The ride only took all of 5 minutes but when they arrived at the lavish country club they exited the limo in a hurry they all made it inside in a matter of seconds Maggie and Alex took a seat at their table along with Kara. Lena went to check on the staff to ensure that everything was going smoothly after all she did pay for most of the wedding behind Kara’s back Alex fought her on it for a little while until Lena pulled out the. 

“well its my wedding too might as well do something.” Which led to Alex relenting.

Lena spotted the head of staff and immediately started asking all the necessary questions the young man assuring her all was well, and no problems had befallen them. After being thoroughly reassured and double checking the paperwork Lena sighed smiled and thanked the man graciously turning around to go join her wife and her new sister in laws. Lena walked out from the office and headed back to the reception area when she ran right into her brother she immediately began apologizing until she realized it was Lex. Her eyes brightened, and her smile got big she was so happy to see he came to the reception and that she hadn’t imagined him during the ceremony.

“Lex! I’m so happy you are here… I’m so happy you made it I thought for sure you would be caught up with work but I’m glad you got my e-mail.” Lena said excitedly as she was embraced warmly by her older brother. Lex laughed and kissed the top of Lena’s head smiling into her hair.

“Of course, baby sister I would have not missed something so wonderful and meaningful to you. I just wish I could have met your wonderful and gorgeous wife beforehand, but I am glad I could make it” Lex said breaking the hug to take Lena’s hand into his before he continued.

“You look beautiful sister.” Lex said as he took in the extravagant dress she was wearing.

“Thank you, brother, I missed you so much how are things going how is work.?” Lena asked curiously. Lex laughed and waved the question off as they made their way to the main room.

“Lena dear let’s not discuss such things right now I am well and so is work and that is all you need to know.” Lex said as he opened to door for both to enter. 

“Fine but do know I will hound you about it all night big brother.” Lena teased as she saw Eliza walking towards her.

“Lena dear I cannot believe you guys did a double wedding I have not cried this much in my life ever you and Kara are creative one’s aren’t you.” Eliza said pulling her new daughter in law into a warm tight hug.

“Well actually it was Kara’s idea I just thought it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.” Lena said as Eliza pulled away and finally noticed Lex who was still standing next to Lena.

“Well I am glad you guys did it.” Eliza said as she looked lovingly at Lena then to Lex who she extended her hand to.

“Hello, I am Eliza and judging by how you hold yourself and your piercing eyes you must be Lex correct?” Eliza said cheerfully. Lex smiled and shook the older woman’s hand with both of his.

“Yes, Ma’am and by the conversation you just had with Lena I’m guessing you are the new mother in law?” Lex said his body in a relaxed manner.

“I am. Did you know that they had planned the double wedding?” Eliza asked with a light tone.

“Why yes I did, and I moved everything around to be here for the wedding which was amazing by the way.” Lex said in a happy tone gaining smiles and a thank you from Lena.  
They continued their conversation somehow getting on the topic of Clark amazed by how small the world was Lena was surprised to find out Lex had been friends with Clark in high school. Lena excused herself from the conversation shortly after heading over to Kara with a bright smile kissing her gently before sitting down. Kara immediately grabbed  
Lena’s hand and did not let go until they were called up along with Alex’ and Maggie for the first dance.

An hour later after everyone had eaten and dance Lena and Kara took a small stroll out to the balcony that overlooked a small lake with gorgeous tea lights lighting up the perimeter. Lena leaned on the banister followed by Kara wrapping her arms around her from behind kissing her cheek and snuggling against her neck breathing in deeply.

“Tonight, has been perfect.” Kara said into Lena’s neck the warm breath hitting the raven-haired woman like a ton of bricks igniting her want for the blonde. Lena sighed contently as turned around to face Kara her eyes dark.

“Yes, it has been hasn’t it… well the night is not over yet my love.” Lena said softly smirking at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. Kara smiled back and leaned in to kiss the raven-haired woman passionately causing Lena to Let out a soft moan that was quickly swallowed by the blonde. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck pulling the blonde in impossibly closer. They were starting to get a little hand’s on when Maggie cleared her throat and said.

“Hmmm really right here guys I would rather go for a bed.” Maggie deadpanned and laughed loudly when they jumped apart. Kara almost falling on her ass. Lena cleared her throat her face flushed her breathing a little irregular from the make out session Kara and she were just having a moment ago. Kara just rolled her eyes at Maggie and gave the woman a quick hug before she headed back inside Leaving the other two alone to talk. Maggie smiled and walked over to stand next to the younger Luthor.

“Hey in all honesty I’m happy for the both of you along with what you did for all of us it was very generous of you Lena and I am proud to call you sister.” Maggie said with a serious tone and a smile on her face.

“I-it was nothing Maggie you all have been my family ever since I met you and nothing in this world could describe how that makes me feel so it is I who should be thanking all of you.” Lena sighed turning her head to face the slightly shorter woman. Maggie was taken aback by the sincerity in Lena’s voice knowing the younger woman meant everything she said and more when it came to their family Maggie smiled and hugged the Luthor squeezing her tightly for a few minutes she pulled back to look at the younger woman with sisterly love in her eyes.

“You my dear have 2 older sisters now and not to mention a very nice and charming brother who are all here for you for whatever reason at all forever and always.” Maggie said in all honesty causing Lena to cry happy tears.

“Aww Maggie I am happy to have each and everyone of you guys in my life forever and always. And never hesitate to come to me for any reason either this is after all how family is.” Lena smiled wiping her tears away. 

They hug one final time and head back inside where they had just concluded a slow song and a fast pace and upbeat one began Kara immediately pulled Maggie away to dance with her as Alex did the same with Lena. They had danced with literally everyone by the end of the night and their legs were killing them they were grateful when the reception was close to its end. They got into their own separate limos Maggie and Alex heading out of their 3-day honeymoon that would surely consist of staying at the hotel Lena booked for them and doing the nasty repeatedly for their entire stay. Kara and Lena on the other hand had their own plans that first involved stopping through a drive thru for Kara and her unending appetite they arrived at their own 5 star hotel just a few minutes Later the women heading straight to their room immediately.

Lena unlocked their honeymoon suite and closed the door shortly after Kara followed her in. Lena stripped and headed to the hot tub turning it on and slowly climbing in followed by Kara a moment later who had brought them both glasses of red wine instead of champagne knowing Lena would enjoy the wine more. Lena accepted the glass with a smile and a thank you for the blonde. They relaxed for a long time enjoying the tub and the conversation that eventually led to making out and cuddling beneath the warm water.

“So, I’m almost ready to get out.” Lena sighed out as she snuggled the blonde. Kara groaned a little in protest at the idea of leaving the warm and inviting tub.

“5 more minutes please.” Kara begged. Lena laughed at the now pouting blonde and relented.

They stayed in for a few more minutes until Lena had pulled herself away from the warmth and the blonde getting out and drying off she went and Laid in the bed a decent sized box next to her wrapped in a nice red bow with Kara’s name written on it in Lena’s beautiful handwriting. Kara had gotten out and followed Lena a few minutes after drying off and sitting on the other side of the bed looking at the box. Kara’s head was cocked to one side a confused look on her face.

“It’s a gift dear open it.” Lena said a smirk and hopeful look in her eyes. Kara reached down and grabbed the box looking back at Lena.

“Wha-what is it?” Kara asked confusion still ever present on her face. Lena quirked a brow and laughed at the blonde’s adorable look.

“Just open it Kara it's for the both of us but I bought it soooo please stop asking and just open it.” Kara relented and undid the bow on the box opening the lid slowly the blonde’s eyes going wide.

“Lena I’ve…. I’ve never used one.” Kara stuttered in embarrassment. Lena smiled brightly and Leaned over to the blonde whispering in her ear.

“I will show you... babe so do not fret please just relax.” Lena said in a cool and seductive voice.


	27. Not Normal Newly Wed Madness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT so much smut along with fluff and a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys hope you've been enjoying this story i honestly can't tell you how long this will be but as long as you guys keep reading i'll keep writing. as always comments and kudos are always welcome hope you enjoy. :)

“I-I do-don’t know what in the hell I’m doing with this thing.” Kara laughed and set the harness aside. 

Lena smiled and took the blondes hand in hers squeezing it gently Kara looked up into green eyes and melted. Lena’s smile always had a way of making her dissolve into a rambling puddle of goo. Kara blushed furiously at the seductive look Lena had been giving her. Lena reached over and grabbed the harness getting up and showing Kara how to put it on. Kara’s throat went dry when she realized what was about to happen.

“Now you see how I did all of that babe it’s really not that difficult also.” Lena grabbed the little remote from the box and switched it on causing a small moan to escape her lips before she took a breath then continued. “This little remote here will make your turn in this just as enjoyable.” Lena said as she held the remote up Kara shot her a mischievous grin and snatched the remote from her wife and instantly decided to switch it to the highest setting causing Lena to almost fall forward. Lena’s eyes rolled back, and she whimpered slightly. She groaned and pulled Kara into a hungry kiss the entire situation ma king Kara weak in the knees. Lena grabbed the remote back pulling back from their kiss. 

Lena switched the remote back to the lowest setting already plenty worked up. Lena looked at Kara smirked and pushed the blonde lightly prompting her to lay back on the bed.  
Lena slowly crawled her way up Kara’s body kissing every inch of exposed skin she could. She reached into the box and grabbed the attachment placing it into the harness. Lena was straddling Kara the silicone appendage sitting straight up Kara’s eyes were on her wife the sight alone was enough to shoot arousal to the blonde’s core Lena’s dripping center just added to the anticipation. Lena grabbed a small bottle of lube from the night stand and squeezed some into the palm of her right hand. She then lowered her hand to grab onto the shaft of the silicone member and applied generously. Kara’s eyes did not leave Lena at all her thoughts downright filthy. Lena removed her hand after she thought it was coated thoroughly she slid down Kara’s legs running her finger tips over taught abs and firm thighs. 

Lena slowly pulled Kara’s legs apart revealing the blondes pink, slick center. Lena bit her lip closing her eyes before opening them again and trailed her finger down to Kara’s nub rubbing gentle circles causing Kara to sigh happily at the touch. Lena slid down slightly further grabbing the member with her free hand as the other continued it’s ministrations on the hardening nub. She teased Kara’s entrance with the head of the member lightly swiping it through her folds as she continued the attention to the blonde clit at the same time. Kara moaned lowly her gaze dark as it met with Lena’s.

“Show me.” Kara said as she bit her lip causing a surge of electricity to hit Lena at her core Lena didn’t hesitate she slowly inserted the head as she watched Kara take a deep breath and grasp at the sheets.

“Are you okay babe?” Lena asked lovingly worried it may be too soon for this new toy of theirs. Kara opened her eyes and nodded prompting Lena to nod back.

“Just g-go sl-slow please until i-im used to it. You know been a while and all.” Kara said softly her face relaxing when Lena smiled.

“Kar have I ever did anything in the bed room with out asking or taking your feelings into consideration first.?” Lena asked as she slowly entered her more. The blonde gasped and shook her head no.

“Okay, good now please relax and let me make love to you. It is after all still our wedding night darling please enjoy it with me.” Lena smiled bending down to kiss the blonde that was under her she shifted slowly causing Kara to moan louder Lena swallowing it in their kiss. Lena stayed like that for a few minutes allowing Kara to adjust to the member Lena pulled away and looked Kara in the eyes.

“Just tell me when.” Lena smiled leaning back down to kiss the blonde’s throat Kara answered her by nodding and gently bucking up under her. Lena smiled into their kiss immediately pulling back and slowly pulling out entering her again she did this a few times then turned up the power on the remote she began pumping at a steady pace. Kara slowly adjusted herself, so her Legs were wrapped around Lena’s waist she grinded against Lena in time with her thrusts.

“I didn’t know it could feel this good with…. with a toy that men have as an appendage god this feels incredible.” Kara thought to herself moaning loudly when Lena bent down and took her nipple into her mouth sucking gently biting lightly Kara slid down on the member harder causing Lena to moan in response. Kara arched her back pulling herself as close to Lena as possible causing the raven-haired woman to still and sit up pulling Kara on top of her not once removing the toy. Kara was now straddling Lena one hand wrapped in Lena’s hair the other palming at her breast softly. Lena reveled in the touch her eyes closing for minute her skin on fire and her core dripping begging to be allowed release.

Kara took a minute kissing Lena softly before she began to bounce causing both women to moan.

“F-fuck. K-ke-keep it r-right ther- there L-Lena.” Kara whimpered. Lena grunted and raised up to hit a spot that caused Kara to scratch down her back groaning in pleasure her head thrown back exposing Kara’s straining neck muscles. Lena leaned in licking nibble gently soothing it with her tongue he trailed up to Kara’s ear sucking it gently into her mouth as she groped Kara’s ass with one hand and her hip with the other.

Kara bounced won harder earning a gasp and moan from Lena.

“K-Kara i- im close.” Lena whined into the blonde’s neck. Kara answered by lowering herself again roughly tugging on Lena’s hair.

“Co-come wi-with m-me.” Kara panted as she sped up yet again Lena gripped the blonde as close as she could Lena thrusted a few more times both woman letting out a low groan followed by a loud moan. Kara let out a gush of arousal it coating her inner thighs, the toy and Lena’s center causing Lena to bite her lip harder and groan again. Both women had arrived together panting heavily and kissing passionately Kara slowly lifted herself from Lena pulling out the toy with a groan Lena un did the harness and tossed the toy aside falling back on the bed her eyes closed. 

Kara laid back and pulled Lena closer to her, so her head was resting on the blonde’s shoulder. Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head and ran her fingers through the smooth raven waves. They stayed that way for about 30 minutes before Lena pulled back to look at kara’s face the blonde was lost in thought, so Lena leaned up and capture her lips in a kiss. 

This shook Kara from her thoughts with a smile.

“What has you so lost in your head right now darling.” Kara smiled at the question.

“I was just thinking about all of the mind-blowing sex I could have been having with women instead of ungrateful assholes like mike. You took your time and made sure we both felt good and you were soft and patient…. Gosh i'm amazed how I got so lucky. You are my world my love my wife forever.” Kara said her face relaxed and serious all at the same time. Lena smiled back up at Kara kissing her again settling back down with her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“As are you my love, as are you.” Lena said softly snuggling closer. 

Before either of the women got to comfortable Kara’s stomach growled loudly followed shortly by a small grow of Lena’s they both laughed Kara reaching over for the phone and room service order menu.

“Well I see our bellies are conspiring against cuddle time so what shall we have.?” Kara chuckled. Lena reached over and checked her phone for the time it was about 2:30 am. She rolled back over and sat up so she could read the menu Kara was holding.

“It’s quite early so how about breakfast in bed…. Ill let you order whatever you want for the both of us.” Lena said laughing when she saw the blondes face light up. “There is nothing in this universe that would cause Kara to say no to food” Lena thought as she got up and started the shower.

“I’m going to take a quick shower you order and then jump in with me when your done if you’d like.” Lena said as she disappeared into the bathroom. 

“Okay babe.” Kara responded as her eyes looked over the menu.

20 minutes later after both women were out of the shower and dressed in robes there was a knock at the door. Kara jumped up to get the door. What Lena heard next caused her to jump and grab her phone immediately.


	28. Blink of an Eye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out what happened to Kara, Lena is demanding and knows who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pay attention to what is said i will tell you it's not anyone we have talked about yet. as always comments and Kudos are always welcome. Enjoy! :)

Lena heard a loud bang and a scream followed by hurried footsteps down the hall. Lena rushed to Kara’s side the blonde on the floor blood beginning to pool by her side. Lena had already called the cop’s and the paramedics the place was soon buzzing with activity the raven-haired woman gripping tightly to an alive but unconscious Kara who had gone pale and was covered in blood Lena applied pressure to the gunshot trying her hardest to keep her alive until the EMT’s got there.

“Kara... Baby st-stay -wi-with me now.” Lena cried tears streaming down her face there was a flood of medical personnel they pulled Lena away, so they could get to Kara checking her pulse and intubating her lifting her on to a stretcher. 

Lena had gotten dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt grabbing her keys and purse running down the hallway of the hotel reaching the EMT’s and Kara a few seconds later they were all loaded into the ambulance a few moments later. The ride to the hospital seemed like hours for Lena but only amounted to minutes they unloaded Kara and carted her into the emergency operating room leaving Lena behind to fill out the proper paperwork and make her needed calls. As soon as she made it to the reception area the receptionist greeted her immediately… (they came to the Luthor’s general hospital this time) so there was no need to fill paperwork out that very moment.

“M-miss Luthor are you hurt!? You’re arms, and hands are covered in blood I’ll get a doctor-” the receptionist was cut off by Lena raising her hand.

“N-no it- it’s my… (Lena cleared her throat and walked outside pulling an old pack of cigarettes out of her purse. She pulled one out took it between her index finger and middle finger and held it to her lips she lit it and took a long pull hoping the nicotine would calm her nerves even just a little bit. Lena isn’t normally a smoker hell ever since she met Kara she has only smoked twice. Once the night after she found Kara naked and crying in the shower and second tonight everything that has happened in the span of 30-45 minutes she exhaled watching the smoke roll out of her mouth as she unlocked her phone and scrolled until she found Alex’s number. She hit call Alex didn’t answer the first time, so she called again still no answer, so she tried Maggie’s phone… she waited and waited still nothing so finally she relented to calling the hotel room number she booked for the newlyweds.

The phone rang 3 times before a slightly huffy Alex answered.

“Look we do not need anything-” Lena cut her off before she could hang up.

“Alex I’m sorry to interrupt but you need to come down to the Luthor’s general hospital…. Ka-Kara’s been sh-shot.” Lena’s voice broke as the tears began to fall again.

“WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN KARA’S BEEN SHOT WHAT THE HELL KIND OF KINKY SHIT WERE YOU GUYS DOING!? NEVER MIND TELL ME WHEN WE GET THERE BYE.” Alex yelled into the phone Lena heard the worry in Alex’s voice despite the horrible joke.

10 minutes and 2 cigarettes later Lena finally spotted Alex her face puffy from crying Maggie had her arm over her shoulder as they walked up to Lena. Alex straightened up and faced the Raven-haired woman her face full of worry.

“W-what happened L-Lena?” Alex asked her voice breaking. Lena snubbed out her cigarette and tossed the butt into the trash wiping at her face to rid it of tears. Lena straightened and cleared her throat.

“We…. Ordered room service then took a shower while we waited we had just gotten out and threw on a robe along with minimal clothing. There was a knock at the door and Kara jumped up to get it thinking it was our food and the next thing I know I hear a loud bang and running footsteps I called the cops immediately and applied pressure to the wound Kara was unconscious and bleeding in my arms sh-she…” Lena couldn’t finish she began to sob and was pulled into an embrace by Maggie who pulled Alex close as well they stayed that way for a few minutes until both women could compose themselves enough to talk again.

“I-I sh-should uhm call my mom.” Alex said as she broke away from the other two women Lena was going to follow Alex but was stopped by Maggie gently grabbing her wrist.

“Don’t it will only cause her to break down again ju-just let her talk to Eliza okay.” Maggie said her voice and eyes both soft. Lena looked at the shorter woman and attempted a smile but failed so instead she nodded and picked her phone up again. This time looking for the police captains number the phone picked up on the first ring.

“Captain Fisher speaking.” A gruff voice sounded through the receiver.

“Cpt. Fisher this is Lena Luthor-Danvers I just spoke to you about an hour ago.” Lena said void of any emotion. Lena began to close herself off emotionally it was how she was taught how to deal with things professionally. Maggie watched as Lena’s demeanor and voice had taken on an emotionless cold edge slightly frightened but amazing at how quickly the Luthor could switch her emotions on and off. 

“Ah yes Mrs. Luthor-Danvers what may I help you with?” Cpt. Fisher asked his tone slightly more serious now.

“Have you had a chance to review the hotels security footage?” Lena asked he voice still void of emotion.

“Y-Yes Mrs. Luthor. We have and it's not the best quality video, but I can send you a photo of the assailant to see if maybe you know who it is.?” The Captain said as he clicked and typed away on his computer. She agreed thanked him and hung up her phone chiming with her email alert as if on cue Alex rejoined the other 2 women.

“Mom is on her way…. what was that all about?” Alex asked as she was pulled back into Maggie’s side. Lena didn’t hear her she was too busy freaking out about the photo she knew who it was, and she had an idea as to why he decided to do what he did Kara hadn’t been the intended target…. It was meant to be Lena who got shot. The realization set in along with the guilt of her name… Lena calmed herself now determined to pay the bastard back for what he had done to her wife. Lena shook herself out of her thoughts and finally looked at Alex.

“I-I’m sorry wh-what did you say Alex…. I sort of got caught off guard.” Lena said her eyes shining with unshed tears. Alex shook her head and pulled Lena in for a hug.

“D-don’t worry about it we should get inside and see if they have an update.” Alex said as she started to head for the entrance. Lena nodded stopping herself. 

“You guys go I have to make one more phone call I will join you shortly.” Lena said softly as she pulled her phone back out and dialed Lex’s number.

Lex was luckily still in the city and very much awake. He picked up on the first ring.

“Lena dear I thought you would be enjoying your wedding night to what do I owe the honor of your call baby sister?” Lex said calmly with a slightly happy undertone that would fade into a grimace as soon as Lena explained everything. Lena took all of ten minutes to explain start to finish everything that had happened. 

“I’m so sorry Lena is- is there anything I may help you with.” Lex said his voice full of worry.

“Actually, I know who did it. I need you to get someone over to his estate immediately please he needs to be behind bars before I get ahold of him and do something much worse please Lex.” Lena begged her voice growing cold as she talked about doing worse to the man. She couldn’t care less about what would happen to the slim ball after she buried him in lawsuits and attempted murder charges.

“Alright Lena but I need to know who you are speaking of before I can send anyone.” Lex said calmly waiting for his sister’s response.

Ten minutes later Eliza walked in and met with the three women in the waiting room still not a word about Kara. Eliza hugged Lena tightly and both women broke down teas trailing down their faces. Eliza pulled back and did a once over of Lena noticed the dry blood on her hands. Lena looked down and her eyes went wide.

“I-im sorry I sh-should go wash this o-off I’ve just been so worried and caught up with everything I guess I forgot.” Lena said with a grimace immediately turning around and heading to the restroom. she walked in to the empty restroom and began washing her forearms and hands off watching absently as the water went from dark red to pink to clear   
Lena was lost in her thoughts until a knock came at the door.

“Lena the doctors are here, and they have news.” Maggie said. Lena shut the water off dried herself off unlocked the door and walked out joining the others along with her brother who was now accompanying them. Lena walked over and hugged Lex as she gave the doctor the go ahead.

“Hello Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, your wife is out of surgery the bullet was a through and through. She did however suffer a clasped lung, she is in intensive care as of this moment but if you would like to go see her you can she is sleeping and will most likely stay asleep for a few more hours we repaired everything, but she will not be able to go home until Tuesday for observation and to check for infections you understand I’m sure.” The doctor said a smile on his face. Lena along with everyone their sighed in relief at the news.

“Uhm th-thank you Vincent. You all may go and see her I need a quick moment with Lex please we will join you in a few moments.” Lena said as she pulled Lex back off to the side.

“So, did you get it done is he in custody?” Lena asked calmly.

“Yes, dear sister he is. I handled it moments after you told me everything I sent Glick and Scotts out to obtain him.” Lex said with a smile reassuring smile. Lena nodded and hugged him whispering a thank you into his shirt.

They turned and headed for the intensive care floor meeting the other women on their way up.


	29. Tribulations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up. Lex has hired a lawyer for the Luthor-Danvers couple. and we find out there was a puppet master.... the only name drops you will see towards the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter chapter. i love all of your comments and guesses as to who it is but sadly i cannot reveal my plot.... what would be the fun in that any way as always comments and Kudos are always welcome Enjoy:)

Lena entered the room along with Lex and the 3 women. Lena went directly to Kara’s side checking her over the blonde was pale her eyes were slightly sunk in. Lena ‘s eyes teared up as she grasped the blonde’s hand she leaned forward and placed a kiss to her dry lips pulling back to whisper in her ear.

“I know who did this Kara I am sorry it was you and not me I was the intended target not you.” Lena let out a small sob she backed away not letting go of Kara’s hand. Lex stood off to the side to allow the women to see Kara he was there for support. Alex and Maggie stood on the other side of the bed. Eliza was at Kara’s feet tears in her eyes they had all been dead quiet a few sniffles here and there but nothing more. No one wanted to leave the blondes side no one wanted to be alone so they all made themselves comfortable Lena and Lex having the hospital give them whatever they needed I mean it's not like the hospital could say no to the owners now could it. 

Kara was put into a high profile suit the next morning the room was set up like a decent apartment Kara’s hospital bed along with two couches and a large tv a mini fridge and sink a nice bathroom equipped with both shower and tub. Lena hadn’t left Kara’s side at all since Kara had gotten out of surgery Alex and Maggie were passed out on one couch and Eliza on the other Lex had to Leave to deal with the perpetrator. Lex hired one of the best Lawyers he knew no feeling he was qualified enough to handle it on his own he would wait until Kara was well enough to testify before getting the ball rolling fully. Instead he went over the details of the crime and circumstances with the lawyer he hired along with handing over any evidence he could find. He hadn’t bothered to have Lena talk to the lawyer yet knowing full well she would not go anywhere or do anything without Kara.

It had been eight hours…. eight hours since Lena saw Kara’s beautiful eyes…. Eight hours since she heard the blondes soft warm voice Lena was going crazy her mind not letting her relax a bit. She had eventually passed out her hand never leaving her wife’s. Alex and Maggie went on a clothes and food run and Eliza had been passed out on the couch still everything too stressful for the elder Danvers woman. 

Lena had been awoken a little while later by mumbling and a sudden jerk jostling the bed.

“Owww, What the fuck!?” Kara hissed out he voice gravelly and strained. She was holding her side wheezing slightly as she to a breath in. Here eyes were still closed but the blonde was conscious. Lena sat up tears in her eyes she leaned in and kissed the blonde gently on her cheek. Kara reached up and felt her cheek when Lena pulled back her eyes finally open when she realized Lena was crying.

“B-babe wh-whats wrong w-why do I h-hurt?” Kara asked weakly her eyes straining slightly at the sudden brightness. Lena just shook her head and took a deep calming breath.

“K-Kara darling y-you w-were shot.” Lena stuttered willing her voice not to break into the sob she was holding back. She squeezed Kara’s hand in her own, her shoulders sank she looked utterly destroyed. But in true Kara fashion Kara straightened up looking Lena over with wide eyes.

“A-are you okay though? Did you get hurt? Even a scratch let me know babe.” Kara asked her face worried her voice stronger and oozing with protectiveness this caused Lena to let out a scoff along with a twitch upward with her lips.

“Kara I am fine do not worry about me… you’re the one who got shot not me.” Lena said her voice watery.

“I know but I just want to make sure besides I’m alive and breathing so as your wife it is my job to worry about your wellbeing even if my own is on the questionable side at the moment.” Kara gave Lena a weak smile as she pulled the raven-haired woman into a gentle kiss wincing slightly as she sat up a bit to get a better angle. Lena pulled away a moment later.

“I should go get your doctor.” Lena said worry in her voice for the blonde.

“N-no stay don’t go anywhere babe I-I want you here by me for right now please.” Kara practically begged pouting up at the raven-haired woman. Lena relented not being able to say now when Kara used her pouting powers. Kara smiled and moved over a little patting the bed next to her Lena crawled in immediately cuddling up to the blonde being careful not to rest her hand on Kara’s wound. They snuggled and relaxed in each other’s arms eventually falling asleep.

They were woken up about 3 hours later to Maggie and Alex walking back in with rustling bags talking loudly.

They got quiet the moment they saw the two women snuggled together asleep. Alex let out an barely audible sigh. Eliza got up and took one of the bags from Maggie thanking her quietly and heading into the bathroom. The door to the hall swung open and Lex entered along with the doctor at his side. Kara was awake at this point she groaned.

“You all suck I was very very happy with the quiet thank you.” She said dryly Lena shifting to lift her head from Kara’s shoulder.

“Yes, what she said.” Lena huffed as she sat up and shuffled off the bed. 

“okay now my dear sister I think the doctor needs to take a look at my sister-in-law and I need to have a word with you for a moment.” Lex chuckled and motioned for Lena to follow the Dr. walking over to Kara and began speaking with her about the extent of her injuries and the treatment course for the next day or two. Maggie and Alex joined Kara and the Dr. in their conversation Alex asking a few pointed questions that had the Dr. caught off guard. They continued while Lena and Lex talked about the lawyer plans.

“I hired the best of the best for private lawyers to take our guy down along with another I’m sure you will be happy to know will not be able to escape the punishment she is deserves.” Lex informed his sister a gentle smile on his face his eyes sparkling with happiness. Lena cocked her head her brow furrowed as she looked her brother over.

“Oh really I wonder….. that means he must of not been alone in his actions correct.” Lena lit up connecting the dots and the realization dawned on her who the female arbitrator was.

“Are you serious Lex you mean- wow this is so very fortunate of us well I mean in an unfortunate events sort of way, but this means that we have proof that our biggest thorns in our sides will be put away for a very long time with no way to weasel out of it?” Lena asked her face glowing in joy. Lex said nothing he only smiled and pulled Lena into a warm hug they stayed like that for a few minutes before Lex pulled away with a relieved look on his face.

“I’m glad she is alright sister I would be devastated if anything were to ever break your heart… I would be heartbroken if anything happened to either of you she has a big brother now and I will protect her like I protect you.” Lex said his eyes soft and his voice full of conviction. Lena’s eyes teared up she was genuinely happy to see Lex take a protectiveness over Kara it made her heart swell with joy and love.

“Th-thank you Lex you are the best older brother anyone could ever ask for I am genuinely happy to have you in my life. I don’t think I’ve ever told you this but, I look up to you Lex you were and still are my idol.” Lena smiled as she watched her brother face flash a wide range of emotions happy to proud and so on. 

“Here is the card for Kara’s lawyer the lawyer is also for you dear sister you must tell them anything and everything you can about last night and about before with our clashes with the two conspirators. Lena looked over the card there were 2 names on it Astra and Alura double A law firm. There was a number and times for them to call when they were free. 

Lena slipped the card into her pocket and headed back over to Kara.

The night went slightly better than last night they had picked up take out and ate it in record time Lena cuddled up to Kara in the hospital bed Maggie and Alex on the same couch and Eliza on the other they were all beyond worn out falling asleep quite early.


	30. Unfamiliar Territory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet with Astra.... we finally get to know the names of the people responsible for Kara's injuries. and lena and lex's past battles with the duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy i am very very sleepy so there may or may not be another update today anyway comments and kudos are always welcome Enjoy!

Kara was released from the hospital the next day with an appointment set up for her at the end of the week just to make sure everything was healing nicely. 

3 weeks later Lena decided it was time to get things into motion with the lawyers and trial. Lena pulled the card out of her pocket handing it to Kara the blonde read the card and did a double take her eyes going wide at the names on the card she quickly cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses in an attempt to hide her shock it failed obviously by the look Lena had given her.

“Ar-are you alright Kar?” Lena asked her face scrunched up in confusion and concern.

“I…um have a few things to tell you first we may need a new lawyer and second I cannot recall if I ever told you I was adopted by the Danvers when I was 12.” Kara sighed nervously. Lena shook her head trying to wrap her mind around what Kara was trying to get at.

“No, I don’t believe you said anything about that…. Weird I was adopted when I was 4 by the Luthor’s… well sort of Lionel is my actual father long story short my real mother died when I was young, and Lionel came and saved me from being an orphan. I’m still confused as to why this affects us in anyway.?” Lena said her face flashed pain for a moment at the mention of her real mother.

“Uhm well then I suppose we need to talk just a little more about our pasts…. Another time any way the card you gave me just so happens to be my aunt and my real mother.” Kara informed she worried her lip between her teeth.

“Oh….. well I still do not see how it would be a problem I mean you haven’t seen her in what 8-9 years I do not think it will be a problem unless there is something you wish to discuss.” Lena said softly running everything over in her mind.

“Well you see yes it has been a long time but the only reason I was sent away from her was because my father went crazy and it was her last effort to give me a happy life I always wondered what had happened to her.” Kara said her voice slightly shaky. Lena grabbed the blonde’s hands and pulled them up to her mouth kissing the backs of them.

“I still do not see the problem love she can help you professionally and then if you would like you could get to know her I will not hold whatever you choose against you dear I have your back no matter what.” Lena smiled kissing Kara on the tip of her nose and then her forehead. The blonde crinkled her nose and smiled.

“I know you do an I am forever grateful to have yours all of the time.” Kara blushed as she said it the double meaning not falling on deaf ears. Lena blushed hard and stifled a small laugh with a cough at how innocent, yet dirty Kara’s words were. Lena had brushed it off after a moment and grabbed the card from Kara dialing the number hastily the phone rang twice and a soft, yet commanding voice answered.

“Hello Double A law firm this is Astra speaking.” The woman said it sounding so routine but not at the same time. “huh maybe she is a tad distracted.” Lena thought to herself.

“Hello yes my name is Lena…. Lena Luthor-Danvers, I believe you are familiar with my brother Lex he had given me your card and informed me to call as soon as my wife was well enough to testify in court.” Lena said in her best professional voice.

“Ahhh Yes we have been waiting on your call.” Astra said her voice taking on a lighter tone.

“Yes, I am sorry about the wait, but my wife Kara was injured and not in the best shape to handle the stress at the time.” Lena said she could of swore she heard a small hitch in the other woman’s voice at the mention of Kara. “Maybe she has put two and two together.” Lena thought the phone had been silent for a moment the only thing Lena could hear was the rustle of paper and the tap tap of a keyboard. 

“Ah yes I’ve just I’m sorry I was pulling up the case files sometimes our system is a little slow.” Astra spoke softly apologizing to Lena.

“No problem I am a patient woman.” Lena assured her.

“Ah any way we have talked to your brother thoroughly on his statement and claims now may you and your wife meet us here at our office in a few hours? So, we can compile your claims and get everything started.” Astra asked her tone still light but this time there was a small waver in it.

“Of-Of course just let me run it by Kara really quick.” Lena said as she turned to the blonde who was frozen in her place.

“Kara they would like us to stop by in a few hours to go over our claims do you think you are agreeable with this.?” Lena asked as she took her free hand and cupped the blonde’s cheek rubbing her thumb over her cheek as she gazed at Kara with affection. Kara swallowed and relaxed into the touch it seemingly unfreezing her from her spot and thoughts.

“Y-yes that is uhm fine what time.?” Kara said as she smiled and cleared her throat.

“Uhm hold on.” Lena said as she pulled the phone back up to her ear.

“Kara would like to know what time will you be expecting us.?” 

“Well it is 1:27 now so how about 3.” Astra answered. Lena heard a brief conversation in the back ground between Astra and some other woman.

“Yes 3 works fine we will be there thank you ummm bye.” Lena said as she hung up she sat the phone down and looked back at Kara who was now resting with her head on her arm at the table watching Lena in all her movements.

“Are you alright.?” Lena asked softly giving the blonde a sincere smile.

“I’m fine just a little nervous is all.” Kara pushed back the nagging feeling. “things would get worse before all of this was done with.” Kara thought to herself as she got up from the table and went to the fridge grabbing a few slices of cold pizza.

The hour and a half flew by the women grabbing the needed documents. They walked down to the parking garage Lena unlocking her car and tossing the bag in the back Kara slid   
into the passenger’s seat and belted herself in. Kara was surprised she hadn’t thrown up from the nervousness that had been plaguing her ever since Lena’s call with the lawyer.

Lena put the car in reverse and backing up once she was clear she put It in drive and reached over grabbing Kara’s hand gently squeezing to let her know everything would be okay. Lena decided to shoot for slightly late instead of on time to allow Kara some time to prepare knowing the blonde was freaking out on the inside. 

They had arrived 5 minutes late and hurried into the building the office buzzing with activity phones ringing and people typing small conversations being carried on in the background. They walked up to the main desk and Lena spoke to the receptionist who asked them to sit for a moment while she notified her boss the woman coming back a moment later and asking them to follow her back.

They were led into a conference room down one of the hallways.

“Would you like anything to drink coffee? Water? Scotch?” the woman asked before both Kara and Lena declined the offer the woman let them know Astra would be in shortly. The woman made her exit and headed back to her desk leaving the couple alone in the conference room.

“Are you okay with this Kara you look like you need to pee.” Lena said her face impassive.

“I’m fine I am not going to pee I’m just- I don’t know what to expect.” Kara said her brow furrowing and her lip between her teeth. Lena smiled and squeezed the blondes knee lightly.

“I’m right here Babe we will get through this I promise you will be fine and so will I so just breathe.” Lena said calmly her voice comforting to the blonde. Kara took a deep breath and exhaled a few moments later she was bouncing her leg nervously Lena squeezed her knee again causing the blonde to stop.

“Babe I know your worried about you aunt and your mother but guess what I am sure they are just as nervous to see you after all of these years as well.” Lena said thoughtfully causing the blonde to relax and think about the possibility at getting her aunt and mother back into her life her lips went from a tight line to a beautiful smile. 

The door opened suddenly causing both women to jump a woman with dark brown hair with a with a gray streak walked in a box in her hand she sat down opposite the couple placed the box on the table and straightened herself pulling a pen and a notebook out of the box she had brought in. the box was full of manila envelopes and files thicker than a quarter. Finally, after getting everything they way she wanted it Astra looked up at the 2 women.

“So, tell me what claims you have against a uhm Veronica Sinclair and a uhm Maxwell Lord.”


	31. Reconnecting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra and Kara have a chat there is clarification for everyone who needed some more reasoning also Lena and Kara have not one but two heart to hearts adorable fluff as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here is next chapter i appreciate all of your feedback and i hope this chapter clarifies some things as always comment and kudos are always welcome thank you all and i hope you enjoy!:)

“So, tell me what claims you have against a uhm Veronica Sinclair and a uhm Maxwell Lord.” Astra said not looking up from the file currently open in front of her. 

“Veronica arbitrated the hit on me and Kara happened to be the one Maxwell shot instead.” Lena said hurt flashing in her eyes at the memory of the blonde on the floor covered in blood. This made Astra finally look up stopping dead in her thoughts when she saw the Blonde.

“K-Kara? It- i-it is you.” Astra stuttered her face stuck in shock.

“Y-yes Au-aunt Astra. I-it is me…” Kara answered their prior conviction currently on pause for a while.

“I knew your mother sent you away af-after your father started beating the hell out of both of you I just I never knew you would be sitting here in front of me years later… Look at you little one you have grown into a fine woman.” Astra said her eyes filling with tears of happiness. She stood immediately embracing her niece.

“I never knew what happened to you or my mother I-I have missed you both terribly. I can say the family I was adopted by well they’re amazing I wish to introduce you sometime. How are you how have things been…. how is my mother.” Kara rambled tears streaming down her cheeks she squeezed her aunt as tightly as she could her nerves from before seemingly disappeared. Lena was watching their interaction her heart hurt for them the missed time the birthdays the outings everything family should do they missed out on.

“Well shortly after your mother gave you up your father ended up putting her in the hospital she wasn’t going to report him, but I eventually convinced her it took 2 long years of trials and run ins to put him a way for a long time little one I am honestly glad she let you go so you did not have to suffer or be around any of that.” Astra said as she broke the hug and took in the young woman before her smiling widely.

“I barely remember it… I am glad you guys were able to put him away… he always tried to play the perfect father and husband around outsiders, but I guess it finally went to far…. Ho- how is mother?” Kara asked as she pulled a chair out next to her aunt them both taking a seat Lena just continued to watch the interaction.

“Your mother is fine she has made quite a life for herself after your father would you like to see her.?” Astra asked a small smile on her lips. Kara smiled back shaking her head.

“I I do but I do not want there to be a conflict of interest, so I think it is best to just stick with you for now even though I am dying to see her and I’m not quite sure if our being related is already a conflict of interest but id like to think it isn’t considering I haven’t seen you in years that and your not my mom just my aunt.” Kara said as she waved her hands around trying to emphasize everything she was saying.

“I can see your point little one ever the thinker I’m glad somethings do not change, and you’re married now you must tell me how that happened you are still so young.” Astra said in a soft voice her face stuck in awe.

“Ah well yes Lena and I have only been married for about a month, but she means the world to me I am glad you are here to meet her.” Kara said her eyes full of love as she smiled at Lena.

“Yes, actually the story on how we met is quite interesting if you would like to hear about it sometime.” Lena laughed gently her smile bright and her eyes sparkling.

“I would love to hear all about it but maybe for now we should actually talk about why you are here.” Astra said as she grabbed the file the smile never leaving her face. 

The women had gone over everything Kara about the shooting and Lena over the past with the two assailants. They talked and talked until it was well past 5 the office closing at 6.   
Kara gave Astra her number along with their address. They hugged and parted ways with another appointment scheduled for a few days later. 

Half an hour later the couple entered their apartment Kara heading for the couch and Lena to the kitchen for wine. She walked in a minute later holding a glass out to Kara.

“Okay so let us talk why did you never tell me you were adopted before Babe.?” Lena said her brow furrowed in confusion a small look of hurt crossed her face. Kara took the glass and took a small sip clearing her throat and giving her wife and apologetic smile.

“I never told you because I honestly never thought about it. I come from an imperfect back ground and I suppose compared to you I am beyond flawed my past is flawed and so   
am I…. I did not want to scare you away with my past but yet here it is biting me in my ass.” Kara rambled fumbling with her glasses doing everything in her power to avoid the emerald gaze of Lena. Kara was caught off guard by the sudden laughter that had escaped Lena’s mouth.

“Kara for someone so smart you really think some weird shit. I love you for you I couldn't care less if you are flawed everyone is even me and my “Perfect” Family honestly I should take away sexy time for a month for you being so thick.” Lena snorted and took a sip Kara’s face blushed a bright red in embarrassment for assuming Lena would not love her over something she should of told her to begin with.

“W-well then why didn’t you tell me you were adopted?” Kara asked in a matter of fact tone. Lena snorted again shaking her head with a smile.

“Because it is public knowledge my love….” Lena said pausing a moment before continuing.

“Wait don’t tell me you have never googled me.” Lena laughed at how what she just said sounded but waved it off as the blonde blushed and ducked her head.

“Ivenevergoogledyouithoughtitwasaninvasionofprivacy.” Kara rushed out.

“I’m sorry what darling I did not catch that.” Lena teased as the blonde raised her head shooting her an apologetic look.

“I never googled you because I thought it was an invasion of your privacy.” Kara repeated this time slowly as she reached up and scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

“Kara I am your wife there is no privacy with us we share everything honestly I’m a little hurt you didn’t trust me to not judge you.” Lena huffed out taking a bigger gulp of wine.

“I am truly sorry my love I over thought it and now that we are talking about it. It all seems a tad funny.” Kara said as she moved closer to Lena pulling into a hug.

“Ah I could never stay upset with you Kara you are the living embodiment of the sun after everything you have been through I am surprised you have not cracked so from now on only honesty my love.” Lena said as she smiled at the blonde and turned her head to kiss her.

They finished their wine eventually ordering take out making sure security would check who ever it was at the door for no surprises. Kara laid down her head on Lena’s lap the raven-haired woman smiling down at her goof of a wife who was currently looking up at her with a pout on her face. Lena knew what Kara was pouting for, so she gave in and started running her fingers through blonde hair scratching gently at her scalp Lena was looking down at the blonde love on her face the blonde closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

“How did I ever get this lucky I have this beautiful woman with her head in my lap who acts like a puppy and does not own a single bad bone she is ultimately too good for me…. but somehow I am enough for her if this is how the rest of my life will be I am content with that I do not need anything else ever if it means Kara will be mine forever.” Lena sighed thinking to herself as she continued to run her fingers through blonde locks smiling down watching Kara leaning into the touch.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later causing the blonde to grumble when Lena got up she looked through the peep hole to make sure it was their delivery opening the door and paying with a 50 telling the young man to keep the change and closing the door behind her she walked back to the couch setting the food on the coffee table then heading into the kitchen to grab a few plates and the bottle of wine to refill both glasses she sat down now that Kara had sat up and took a plate from her filling it with different kinds of Chinese food.

The apartment was quiet for a while the only sound was the tv droning on in the background the two women ate and sat their plates aside Kara reclaiming lena’s lap as her pillow.   
Lena immediately resumed her movement of her fingers through blonde hair.

“You want to know something babe?” Lena asked her eyes glued to the blonde below her the blonde cracked her eyes open taking a deep breath at the beautiful woman above her.

“Of course.” Kara smiled.

“I am flawed too… if it wasn’t for meeting you I couldn’t say I would still be here… I have never felt like I deserved to be loved or hell to even know what love feels like but when I met you it sorts of just hit me like here be happy and stop doubting yourself…. I’m not a religious person by any means I am a scientist I am thinking rationally and logically but I believe you were sent by a higher power…. someone who has been through so much and still shines as bright as the sun…. I am glad you are my sun I am glad you are here to make me live my life to the fullest.” Lena said as she took her free hand and wiped the tear from her cheek the blonde smiled up at her lovingly.

“No babe I should be grateful to have you in my life I was so unhappy before we met and now I know what true love feels like. You saved me from a horrible night when my world was crashing down around me.” Kara said as she sat up and hugged Lena tightly she smoothed the raven locks with her hand closing her eyes to enjoy their moment of love and affection.

“You Kara Luthor-Danvers are my hero and guardian angel I love you so much.” Lena said as she squeezed the blonde tightly careful not to strain her side it still not fully healed and tender.


	32. Invisible Trauma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's trial with MAxwell ends unexpectedly. Kara has feelings of guilt. Kara just needs a freaking hug this chapter okay lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter for you all beings on how i did not update yesterday as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy:)!

1 month later. (2 months since Kara was shot.)

The first court date was today Kara was to testify Lena was there for support her and Lex are set to testify on the other charges tomorrow. Kara was shaking she held on to Lena’s hand for dear life Astra was on the other side of Kara she Leaned over to whisper to Kara.

“Little one you are the victim here not the perpetrator relax take a deep breath.” Astra said quietly Kara just nodded and tried to relax the only thing calming her nerves were Lena and Astra Maggie and Alex had important tests today and Kara and Lena were missing theirs. Luckily, they could take theirs later after everything that had happened and the circumstances the college understood. They waited patiently as the judge took her seat they had brought out Max. Kara reviled in the fact he looked like shit, he had a scowl on his face glaring daggers at the three women.

“Jesus looks like someone roughed him up…. oh well he more than deserved it.” Lena said quietly. Astra Leaned over so only the couple could hear.

“I agree with you Lena, but you may want to keep your comments to yourself while we are in here we do not want to give them any reason to sympathize with the man.”  
Lena Lifted both hands up slightly in surrender Kara quickly pulling her wife’s hand back to her.

“Sorry babe.” Lena said with and apologetic smile. Kara just nodded in response not taking her eyes from the judge at any moment. 

“Shall we begin. will the plaintiff please take the stand?” the judge commanded more than asked Kara swallowed hard getting up and walked to the stand. She sat down was asked to place her hand on the bible and was told to tell the truth and only the truth. She did as told she sat down after a moment and was questioned on everything that had happened after about an hour of questioning they allowed Kara to return to her seat next to Astra and Lena exhaling sharply as she sank back into the hard wooded court chair. 

Lena rested her hand on Kara’s knee with a gentle squeeze. Kara’s hand immediately resting on top of Lena’s slipping their fingers together Kara gave Lena a slight smile a leaned back slightly in her chair. Next it was Max’s turn to get questioned. The judge did not hold anything back after about another hour Max was told to return to his seat the judge asking one final question.

“Maxwell Lord on the charges of attempted murder how do you plead?” the judges voice commanding. Max gulped his face pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat he shifted his weight and straightened his spine.

“I plead not guilty.” The crowd went silent after a few moments Max started convulsing he fell to the ground frothing at the mouth the entire courtroom was in pandemonium the judge called for immediate medical attention, but it was too late Maxwell Lord took his own life. His body lifeless on the floor was being looked over by medical crew and lifted on to a stretcher. Everyone was ushered out upon him hitting the floor. The judge had disappeared along with the medical crew Kara, Lena and Astra had been escorted to the judges chambers they sat and waited for the judge to come in.

“So, what does this mean for my case.?” Kara asked confusion etched into her face as she looked t her aunt.

“Well one of 2 things are possible 1 they could offer to reimburse you for your pain and suffering or 2 they could drop the case all together, but my hopes are high for number 1. What he did was basically admit his guilt by committing suicide.” Astra answered honestly Lena let out a small snort.

“God he really is a coward would rather die than fulfill a sentence that had not yet been set.” Lena said angrily her green eyes alight with rage.

“Well I suppose there is an alternate motive in his suicide.” Kara said her brow crinkled.

“What do you mean little one.?” Astra asked curious as to what her niece was getting at.

“Well you see he was on trial for what he did to me…. He had yet to go to trial for his crimes against Lena and Lex… so you see I think maybe he killed himself in an attempt to cover veronica’s ass.” Kara said thoughtfully the crinkle still present. Astra thought for a moment as Lena sighed.

“Great so my case dies with him…. shit.” Lena exhaled as she stood and started pacing as she thought. After a few moments of silence Astra spoke.

“Not necessarily at this point the cases are not related so in other words your claims against veronica still hold as long as the evidence your brother and his team delivered to me are 100% accurate and there is no margin of error. Which I believe to be true let’s say you take all claims against the two and just file them on her.” Astra answered a small smile on her face. Lena visibly relaxed and took her seat back on the couch next to Kara letting out a long exhale. After a few minutes Lena rubbed her face letting her hands fall back into her lap with a soft slap the door to the judge’s chambers opened and the judge walked int a file in her hand and her glasses perched on her nose.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” The judge nodded as she walked over behind her desk and sat down Kara straightened and gave the judge her full attention along with Lena and Astra.

“So, would you like to know the good news.?” The judge asked with a soft look.

“Y-yes please.” Kara answered with a light smile. The judge removed her glasses and gave Kara a serious look.

“As you witnessed Mr. Lord has met with a terrible fate at his own hand…. As for your trial the jury has ruled that his monetary assets are to be split 50/50 you are awarded 2 million for your pain and suffering the rest will be donated to cancer research the bad news you cannot touch any of it until you are 21 years of age. As for his company.” She paused and turned her attention Lena before continuing.“His company will be thrown into a blind trust. As you are also award Lena your claims in your trial against Maxwell are no longer viable and as far as Miss Sinclair is concerned we will still be seeing you tomorrow. Now that everything is out of the way is there anything else I could do for you ladies.” The judge said waiting for a response patently.

“U-Uhm n-no th-thank you.” Kara stuttered her eyes wide in shock.

“Alright then I assume I will be seeing you three tomorrow have a nice day.” The judge dismissed them. Kara took a moment to collect herself Lena grabbed her hand and squeezed gently pulling Kara from her thoughts. They exited the judge’s chambers and walked out of the court house. Finally, after they were half way to their car Kara broke she started Laughing uncontrollably. Lena and Astra turned to look back at the blonde who was holding her side in pain but was continuing to laugh.

“What the hell Kar.” Lena said he eyebrows raised in amusement.

“I-I j-just b-be-became a m-millionaire.” Kara said between laughs. Lena just shook her head and walked over to the blonde who was now standing up straight wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Yes, why is that so funny?” Lena asked in a serious tone as she rubbed the blonde’s back.

“This is the 3rd best thing that has ever happened to me I mean I hate the way it happened, but I guess…. I guess it just makes me laugh I have been through so much shit in my life…. And it seems the last two good things to happen to me are either directly or indirectly related to you which is funny because the last bad thing to happen to me was directly related to you. I guess what I am trying to say is this is the best day ever and I am glad you dropped that book on my head the first day we met.” Kara said her face free of the tears and her face back to normal. Kara Leaned in and pulled Lena into a loving kiss. Astra shook her head at her niece’s antics and continued walking.

The couple pulled apart Kara smiling wildly at Lena then she shifted her attention to her aunts retreating figure.

“Hey! We will see you tomorrow!” Kara yelled her aunt just waved her hand and continued her walk.

Lena and Kara headed back to their apartment arriving about an hour later after stopping off and grabbing things to make dinner with. Kara unlocked the door and walked in she headed straight to the kitchen she put the bags on the counter and pulled the chicken and noodles from the bag. Kara threw dinner together in a short amount of time walking in and settling on the couch as it cooked.

“Dinner will be ready in a little bit Lee.” Kara said lovingly as she rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Okay babe…. How are you…I mean I know you sort of had a laughing fit but are you okay.?” Lena asked worry evident in her voice. Kara turned her head and nuzzled it into Lena’s neck breathing deeply.

“I-I’m fine babe just a little tired is all...” Kara said as she gave a fake yawn. Nothing was okay Kara felt horrible after everything that happened today she wasn’t expecting someone to take their life… hell she wasn’t expecting anything today she felt horrible. Kara being the sunny person she was never experienced this kind of guilt. Should she be happy she was rewarded for someone’s death no matter the circumstances or should she wallow and feel like shit for the same damn thing her mind was off on its own tangent. It scared her, hurt her and most of all made her feel like the worst person on earth.

“Kar…” Lena said the blonde just sat there snuggled into the raven-haired woman.

“Kara, I know you’re not tired now please talk to me babe honesty remember.” Lena said softly as she shifted cupping the blonde’s cheek, so she was looking into her eyes. Kara sighed and shook her head.

“I guess I’m conflicted on how I should feel right now I mean I know the man was sent to kill you and he almost killed me instead. But he still took his life and I still benefited from it I don’t know I feel kind of dirty… like his blood is on my hand’s.” Kara said somberly her mouth curved down into a frown. Lena hugged the blonde tightly pulling her as close to herself as she could.

“Kara he was the worst of the worst you do not need to feel bad for someone like him.” Lena said over the blonde’s shoulder. 

“I know he was horrible but he…. He was still only human I honestly wonder what happened to him to cause him to be the way he was…. To make him think that what he did was okay.” Kara said thoughtfully relaxing into Lena even more.

“Some people just are that way it has nothing to do with how they lived or how they grew up I honestly think he just saw things in a different light…..now are you okay babe.” Lena asked as she rubbed the blondes back.

“I-I suppose I guess ill drive myself crazy if I dwell on it too long….. and yes I- I do feel a little better thank you babe.” Kara said a she pulled away kissing Lena quickly with a smile as she stood and walked to the kitchen.

They ate dinner and relaxed on the couch Kara falling asleep after 2 movies Lena was running her fingers through blonde hair as she read her book. an hour Later Lena was startled from her book when Kara began rolling, kicking and screaming in her sleep Lena tried to wake the blonde up tried to shake her out of it but it did not work so instead she pulled Kara into her arms and held her closely the blonde eventually settled. Tears were streaming down Kara’s face and she was shaking Lena held her tighter and wiped the tears away Kara opened her eyes slowly and immediately lunged forward throwing her arms around Lena’s shoulders hugging her tightly. 

They sat like that for 45 minutes the blonde’s sob’s fading into sniffles then to nothing at all Lena shifted so Kara was looking at her she did not ask what her nightmare was about, but she felt the pain radiating from the blonde she kissed her softly and offered to run her a bath. Kara nodded, Lena got up she walked into the bathroom pulling the plug up and began filling the bath she used her lavender bath salt along with some rose oil and vanilla bubble bath. She then waited for the tub to fill she shut the water off and walked back into the living room Kara stood and began walking towards the bathroom she stopped halfway and turned to Lena.

“Come take it with me p-please i-id really enjoy it.” Kara said in a small voice almost as if she was scared Lena would say no.

“Of course, love.” Lena replied as she stood and walked over to the blonde following her into the bathroom.   
They undressed Lena slipping into the water first, so she could hold Kara when she slipped in after her Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into her chest holding her close as she used one hand to run water up to her shoulders rubbing them gently and working he way back down to Kara’s forearms. Kara leaned into the touch her body visually relaxing. Lena continued with her back rub for a while until she turned her attention to Kara’s hair she started running her fingers through it gently massaging Kara’s scalp at the same time the blonde hummed in content. 

Lena continued to be attentive to the blonde she helped her wash her back and her hair the blonde was humming blissfully at Lena’s contact the previous gloom forgotten. They finished washing Lena taking longer because she was helping Kara eventually they both exited the tub Lena pulling the plug and grabbing a towel they dried off and headed to their room Lena did not bother to grab any clothes they both slid under the blankets and took their normal sleeping positions Lena spooning Kara from behind they fell asleep without further problems for the night.


	33. Redemption.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a time skip faces we had forgotten and things that have changed. with some news from Kara to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has stuck around though this story i hope you all have enjoyed reading as much as i have enjoyed writing for you. as always comments and kudos are welcome. enjoy!!! :)

Lena and Lex had won their case against Veronica. Kara and Lena celebrated with various activities along with well ya know…. any way. 

Skip ahead about a year later Kara and Lena had been married for a year and together for 2 the two women’s feelings only growing stronger they had graduated and went into their own fields of business Kara bought a small newspaper with the money she had received donating the rest to charity well all except a few grand to fall back on just in case something unfortunate happened. They had been quite happy although Lena’s hours at the office kept her late most days the blonde did not worry though she kept her head held high and threw herself into her business. They had long since moved from their little apartment just of campus into a decent sized house for just the two women.

Kara was surprised one day when James showed up he looked a lot better more his old self than the pigheaded jackass who was trying to get with anyone and everyone. They had talked about how James ultimately had gone to work with Clark in metropolis. Clark had helped him through his hard time and eventually got James interested in volunteer work which is how he shifted the conversation to how he was engaged to a woman named Kim. He had introduced them Kim was a younger woman with a bright smile she was kind on the perfect woman for James. They had decided on a lunch date one day soon Lena was invited as well.

Later that month Kara was out getting coffee and bumped into someone in line he was an officer she started apologizing immediately but as soon as the man turned around she was greeted by her ex mike a wide smile on his face.

“Kara hi how have you been.?” Mike said excitedly. Kara was at a loss for words he seemed much more different. His smile was bright he was more presentable with a kind presence much different than the one she had known.

“Mike oh my goodness I hardly recognize you! How have you been? I’ve been quite well.” Kara asked and then answered a bright smile on her face her eyes crinkling at the edges. He shook his head and pulled the shorter woman into a quick hug.

“Great I’m glad to hear it. I’ve been great just got married and promoted to official officer I actually work with Maggie I’m surprised she hasn’t told you… how are you and Lena?” He asked in genuine curiosity. She fiddled with her glasses smiling brightly.

“We have been married for a year now I enjoy it very much although our wedding night was definitely one to remember and not in a good way.” Kara informed her smile fading slightly at the thought of being shot. It took Kara months to regain her mental state she still to this day flinches when she hears a loud noise. Mike hung his head for a moment as he thought back to when he was told.

“Yeah I uh heard I wanted to come visit but decided It was too soon and I didn’t want to intrude… I am glad you are doing good and you are okay maybe we should have dinner one of these nights I would really like to introduce you to my wife Maranda.” Mike said with hope and excitement in his eyes.

“That sounds nice I would really enjoy that…..I’m glad you seem to have changed for the best.” Kara stated. Mike gave her a kind smile as regret passed his eyes a moment he reached up and scratched his beard thinking before he finally sighed.

“Look I owe you an apology for the pain I caused you before… you never deserved to be hurt or treated that way…. I am glad I learned from my mistakes and I am glad you are happy Kara… maybe we could start over as friends and this time things will be more relaxed for us I would enjoy hearing about everything you and Lena have accomplished.” He said hopefully his face relaxed.

“Th-thanks Mike I appreciate you atoning for your mistakes and learning from them.” Kara said thoughtfully the line moving forward and mike paying for his things. Kara caught his arm and smiled softly.

“I would like to be your friend very much… you can get my number off Maggie… have a great day Mike.” Kara said as he flashed a smile and told her he would and for her to have a nice day. She continued with her day heading into her business all sunshine and smiles.

Later that evening at home.

Lena walks in to a beautiful dinner laid out on the table and a bath being ran for her she hung up her coat and set down her purse on the couch and headed to the table pulling out her chair and sitting down. Kara heard her and switched the water off coming out of the bathroom with a smile on her face she walked over to Lena and bent down to give her a kiss. The raven-haired woman smiled against the blonde’s soft lips letting out a small sigh when she pulled away. Kara had loaded a plate and sat it down in front of Lena then grabbed a wine glass an filled it half way with Lena’s favorite wine. Lena smiled and raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

“What on earth is this all for?” Lena asked shyly as she grasped her wine glass and took a small drink.

“It is for you being the most incredible woman in the world…. And for this.” Kara said with a bright smile as she pulled what looked to be a pregnancy test out of her back pocket. Lena’s eyes went wide in surprise and she instantly started crying happy tears… they had been trying to have a child for the longest time deciding that Kara would carry they had gone through countless doctors’ appointments and fertility specialists finally after their 4th try with insemination it took.

“Y-your p-pregnant!!!” Lena practically shouted in happiness as Kara just shook her head vigorously.

“That I am I went to the doctor earlier today after I took the test and they say I am about 2 months along but that isn’t the best new guess what.” Kara said now bouncing on her heels.

“W-what?” Lena said as she brushed the tears from her cheeks.

“we are having twins!!!” Kara said as she kneeled next to Lena. The exciting news causing her to start crying all over again.

“No way w-were go-going to have t-twins… this is the best day of my life babe… well next to marrying you.” Lena said as she pulled the blonde into a long kiss smiling.

“But why all of this for me I should be the one treating you.” Lena said as she broke the kiss pulling back to cup the blondes face. Kara gave Lena a funny look before standing and walking behind Lena bending down resting her hands on Lena’s shoulder giving them a small squeeze before putting her lips to her ear.

“Who said this was all just for you...” Kara whispered seductively in the raven-haired woman’s ear causing a shiver to make its way up her spin. Lena’s throat went dry as she turned her head towards the blonde and was captured in a heated kiss. Lena turned her body as Kara came back around to Lena’s front not breaking their kiss. She sat herself on Lena’s Lap kissing her heatedly only pulling back when she got up tugging the raven-haired woman along with her the food long forgotten on the table.

Kara pulled Lena into the bathroom where she slowly stripped the shorter woman followed by stripping herself she slowly submerged herself in the warm water Lena following her a moment later sitting between the blonde’s legs. Kara pulled Lena against her bare chest moving lena’s hair to the side leaning in as she kissed the back of Lena’s neck she snaked one hand along lena’s stomach slowly trailing down to her core. Lena let out a soft gasp at the first slow circle around her clit her skin on fire from the feel of Kara’s lips.  
Kara continued to gently massage Lena’s sensitive nub as she started nipping at the exposed skin of the woman’s neck.

Kara began teasing Lena’s entrance swiping her finger slowly through silky folds causing Lena’s head to fall back against the blonde’s chest Kara took this opportunity to run her free hand up t Lena’s breast and start massaging the gently. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Kara withdrew her hands and turning her attention on washing the now overly aroused raven-haired woman. Groaning at the loss of contact Lena relented to Kara washing her gently. They eventually finished their bath and headed to the bed room. Kara had her way with Lena then it was Lena’s turn all the while Kara thought to herself.

 

“I am…. Finally……… enough.”


	34. Family surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alura, astra,lex, eliza, alex and maggie are all told of the blondes pregnancy. The babies are born everything is great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said chapter 33 was the end but as my friend vincent so kindly pointed out their were things left unfinished so now maybe this will tie things up a bit i hope you all enjoy also comment and let me know if i should make a second part on this that is centered around the twins??? comments and Kudos are always welcome and this time i mean it when i say this story is over. super long chapter lol enjoy!:)

The blonde awoke the next day feeling complete and beyond happy she had her arms wrapped around her wife and was snuggled into her she smiled slightly at the quiet surrounding them. After a few moments of relaxing and enjoying the warmth and happiness Kara kissed Lena's back softly causing a inhaled of breath from her wife. Lena mumbled a good morning and rolled over to face the blonde her hands instantly going to rest softly on her still tiny belly Kara's heart felt full at the small gesture and she couldn't help but to smile as she kissed her wife she pulled back a moment later.

"Good morning dear we have a long day ahead of us shall we get up and get dressed?" Kara said softly as Lena grumbled slightly not wanting to get out of bed yet, but she relented she couldn't say no to her wife puppy dog face she slowly slid out of bed and headed to the closet pulling out a comfy t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Kara just smiled as she also managed to pull herself from the bed she went to the dresser pulling out her favorite casual clothes and slipped them in in a minute. she then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair deciding to forgo her glasses for her contacts today. Lena joined her a few moments later doing the same she did a quick dusting of makeup deciding that would do.

"So, what exactly do we have planned for today love?" Lena asked as she followed Kara to the kitchen opening the fridge and pulling out the carton of orange juice. Kara reached into the cabinet and pulled out 2 glasses setting them down on the counter.

"Well we have to inform the grand parents and siblings about our news." Kara beamed as she took the carton from Lena and began to pour it into the glasses. Lena turned back to the fridge when Kara handed her the carton she put it away and pulled out the eggs along with some bacon. Lena walked over and pulled out a pan from the cabinet turning on the stove and oiling the pan she cracked 3 eggs and let them cook for a moment.

"Oh, we do don't we hmmm I’m actually surprised your sister doesn't already know." Lena said as she pulled out 2 plates taking two eggs off the pan and sliding them on to one plate then she took the other and slid it on to the other plate. she then grabbed the bacon and started placing slices on the pan it makes a crackling sound and popping a few times.

"I wanted to tell her so badly last night but i also wanted you to be the first to know so I held it in even if it did drive me slightly insane." Kara said with a serious look on her face. Lena chuckled at the blonde’s antics.

"Aww my poor baby." Lena said as she walked over and gave Kara a sweet short kiss turning her attention back to the stove she walked over and pulled half of the bacon off and placed it on Kara's plate followed by taking the rest for her own. she switched off the stove and set the pan in the sink running the water for a minute. she took both plates and sat them down on the table Kara smiled at her warmly as she took her plate and began eating.

They had finished their breakfast and loaded the dishwasher they headed out Lena still unaware of their destination. Lena had not known that Kara had arranged a sort of get together in Midvale. Kara drove the entire way there it was a nice drive it was quiet and the sight beautiful although Lena could admit she spent most of the drive staring at her wife. They had arrived after an hour at the Danvers residence Lena smiled at the beach side house taking in all the surroundings they exited the car and made their way up to the house. Kara walked in and was greeted by Eliza a smile on her face. They had all sat down and chatted for a while until Alex and Maggie showed up soon followed by Lex, Astra and Alura Kara was smiling brightly at every one.

"We uh have some great news for you all we-" Kara was cut off by a knock on the door Eliza flashed an apologetic smile and headed to the door Revealing Clark and Lois they smiled and walked in.

"Sorry Lex told me so we decided to fly in from metropolis." Clark said a shy smile on his face. Kara beamed at her cousin.

"No no it's fine the more the merrier Clark." Lena said as Kara engulfed him in a warm hug they sat down, and Kara took a deep breath.

"L-Lena and I.... we-were going to be having not one but 2 children." Kara said her face a bright red Lena grabbed Kara's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. the room was quiet for a moment until Alura spoke.

"My daughter is having a child." 

Kara nodded excitedly.

“T-twins actually just like you and Astra." Kara beamed that is when the entire room started buzzing with congratulations and excitement. Alura was up in a second and pulling Kara into a hug.

"I am so very happy for you my daughter.... I am sorry I couldn't be there for you when you were younger, but I fully intend on being here for you now and for my grandchildren."   
Alura said a smile on her face her eyes shining in awe. Kara began to smile tears now rolling down her face.

"As do I little one." Astra said as she walked over to her niece.

"I could not have asked for a better daughter and I am proud to have taken care of you when your mother could not." Eliza said all attention now on the blonde. Kara could do nothing but blush and cry she hugged everyone Lex had managed to pull Kara and Lena off to the side.

"Sister I am so happy to be an uncle and you Kara I could not have picked out a better person to compete my sister as you do I am happy for the both of you.... also, if you even think that I will not spoil your children you are mistaken." Lex said as he pulled both women into a hug.

The day went on the family all happy and chatting about their lives and how happy they were to be expanding the family again with Kara and Lena's children.  
Alex had snuck out to the beach walking by herself. Kara had noticed and patted Lena on the shoulder kissing her quickly before trailing after her sister. Kara caught up to her moments later.

"Hey wh-whats wrong?" Kara asked softly Alex just turned and smiled.

"Nothing your news just has me thinking is all." Alex said softly as she looked out at the water enjoying the feel of sand between her toes. They were silent for a minute before Alex spoke again.

"I miss being here I miss the quiet I miss the sound of the waves and the smell of the ocean most of all I miss our late-night sister walks." Alex said her smiles turning into a slight frown. Kara smiled and engulfed her sister in a warm hug.

"I miss it all too it's hard to think that you ever hated me at one point." Kara chuckled as she pulled back.

"Yeah but like your personality it is hard to hate pure sunshine." Alex said a smile back on her face she took a minute before continuing.

"How are things going with your real mom I know you said things had been stiff when you first met up with her?" Alex asked as she chewed on her lip.

"Great she warmed up to me and now I call her almost every day she and I have been spending time with one another trying to reconnect she even tries to include Lena in our plans which I am thankful for everyday.... but there is still a part of me that feels lost when I see her a part of me that Eliza holds, and I understand it.... I feel like Eliza has been amazing and I honestly am thankful for her she will always be my mom while Alura feels kind of like a slightly stuffy cool aunt......I suppose she has her moments." Kara said thoughtfully as she ran over everything in her head. Before a thought popped into her head.

"Are you out here because you think that now that Alura is back in my life I won't count you as family?" Kara asked her brows furrowed. Alex just nodded softly her face in a saddened state. Kara just smiled and took Alex's hand.

"You are my family no matter what Alex I couldn't ask for a better sister I love you." Kara said brightly as she pulled her sister close. Alex nodded tears filling her eyes.

"I feel so silly now to think you would forget about Eliza and me now I just want to kick myself." Alex huffed out in a small laugh. 

"Well that can be arranged." Kara said with a mischievous grin on her face Alex's eyes went wide and she pulled away from her sister. Kara chuckled and chases after Alex ultimately catching her a moment later and tackling her to the ground tickling her big sisters’ side.

"K-Kara i-i was k-kidding NOW stop before I pee myself!" Alex shouted between laughs. Kara relented and pulled her self-off of her sister offering her a hand with a warm smile.   
Alex took her hand and pulled herself up brushing off the sand.

The sisters walked back to the house and enjoyed the food Eliza had made Kara was the happiest person in the world eating for three it was the best news ever when she found out she was having twins.

Flash forward to 7 months Later the babies are on their way Kara was being rushed to the hospital Lena was a nervous wreck she was in the labor room letting Kara grasp tightly on to her hand Eliza and Alex were also there they wouldn't allow more than three people in the room during the time of birth, so Kara picked Eliza Alex and of course her wife. After a few minutes of pushing and yelling her baby boy was born they barely had time to think about it before Kara was screaming again and her daughter followed a moment later. The nurses cleaned the babies up and wrapped them in warm blankets a pink one for the girl and a blue one for the boy. The boy was handed to Lena and the girl to Kara they just stared at their children smiling and crying happy tears the nurses cleaned up then took the children from their parents, so they could give them their first baths. Kara was instructed to clean up as well and they would send someone in shortly to move her into her room. Kara did as instructed with the other 3 women’s help she was showered and dressed in a clean and new gown the nurses had changed the bedding and sheets for Kara to lay back down when she was done.

After 20 minutes Kara had been moved into her new room and the rest of the waiting family could join the nurses brought the twins back in about an hour after they were cleaned and resituated. They were rolled in sleeping soundly in see through baby beds Kara's heart melted along with Lena's as they saw their perfect children. Lena leaned in and kissed Kara softly the moment just seeming perfect Kara hummed tiredly and contently against Lena's lips.

"What shall we name them darling?" Lena asked as she pulled back Kara smiled at her softly.

"I'm thinking Ellie for the girl what do you think about that?" Kara asked as she smiled at her twins. Lena smiled and nodded in agreement before Kara continued.

"What about the boy what will his name be?" Kara asked Lena.

"What about Leon i think that sounds like a nice boys’ name." Lena said softly as she stroked Kara's cheek. Kara hummed in approval before speaking up for everyone to hear.

"We would like to introduce Ellie Keiran Luthor-Danvers and Leon Zor-el Luthor-Danvers." Kara said happily noticing how Lena caught the use of her middle name and Kara's maiden name. Lena leaned in an placed a loving kiss to Kara's lips not minding one bit they were chapped noticing this Lena asked Kara if she would like something to drink Kara nodded and Lena left the room for a few moments returning with a glass of ice water handing it to her wife. Kara took the glass and gulped greedily from it not noticing how parched she really was until she took the first drink. The family fawned over the babies and their names before the nurses informed that Kara would need her rest soon. Lex was the first to Leave but he made sure he stopped and talked to the new parents before he did so.

"I am beyond happy for the both of you they are adorable, and I am ecstatic to be an uncle." Lex said excitedly as he hugged both women and kissed them on their foreheads. Kara and Lena both thanked him for coming a smiled as her said his goodbyes and exited.

The next to follow for leaving were Astra and her birth mother.

“I am so happy and excited for you little one I know you will be a great mother as will Lena.” Astra said as she grasped Kara’s hand and squeezed it gently. Kara smiled up at her aunt. Alura smiled down at her daughter smoothing down her hair with her and as she looked into her daughters’ bright blue eyes.

“I am so happy I have you back in my life I will be forever sorry for what your father put us through I missed our time together and I will always have a part of me that would love to go back and leave him as soon as I was pregnant with you. I believe you have grown into a fine young woman and now mother I love you Kara and I promise to be here for the twins as well I could not give you a decent childhood, but I will make damn sure I do for them as a grandmother.” Alura said her face soft and her words strong Kara felt the sincerity in them like a silent vow. Kara’s eyes welled up at the sincerity she smiled her eyes welling up with tears again Alura kissed Kara on the forehead and backed away she began to leave but Kara caught her wrist looking up at her mother.

“I love you too and I know you will be around.” Kara said softly. Alura nodded and smiled as Kara let go of her wrist. Alura and Astra took one more look at the babies before heading out bidding everyone else a goodnight. The only people left were Eliza, Alex and Maggie.

Maggie pulled Lena out of the room for a moment.

“I am happy for you and Kara and I know you two will be the best mommies in the world but if you’d ever like to have a night to yourselves I know Alex and I would be more than happy to take the munchkins off of your hands for a night.” Maggie smiled brightly as Lena smiled and blushed slightly.

“I will most definitely keep that in mind Mags.” Lena paused she chewed on her lip for a moment until she decided she needed to thank Maggie if it wasn’t for her she would have never had the courage to tell Kara how she felt. She cleared her throat and pulled Maggie into a quick hug pulling away and looking at the shorter woman.

“I have to thank you again Maggie if it wasn’t for you I highly doubt my life would be how it is now. I am glad I gained 2 sisters and an extended family and it’s all because you gave me the courage to talk to Kara to tell her everything.” Lena said all sincerity in her voice causing Maggie to smile uncontrollably flashing a bright dimpled smile to the taller woman Maggie shook her head before speaking.

“No Lena that love all of this it is all because of you all I did was give you a push in the right direction but thank you your so sweet. Now I know Kara is probably getting tired I’ll go in and say goodnight and goodbye I have to work in the morning Alex will most likely be staying here with you guys tonight along with Eliza don’t worry ill bring coffee and doughnuts for you all tomorrow because fuck hospital food.” Maggie said as she smiled one last time and headed back into Kara’s room. Maggie said her goodbyes kissing Alex softly telling her to get some sleep and that she would drop by before work tomorrow.

The three remaining woman all talked amongst themselves as Kara had long since passed out she was sleeping peacefully.

The next morning Kara woke before anyone surprised she didn’t have to wake up to feed the babies at all last night. Lena was sleeping peacefully in the recliner chair next to her holding her hand. Kara smiled at the sight she then let her gaze wander over to Eliza and Alex smiling as she saw Eliza stretched out on one couch and Alex curled up on the other. Her attention was drawn to a soft cooing coming from Leon Kara let go of Lena’s hand and softly and quietly shifted out of bed she looked down into the baby bed at her son smiling at the small smile he was giving her she picked him up carefully and held him in her arms she let him play with her finger and eventually he fell back to sleep.

“No…. now I am complete, and I feel good enough I have an amazing family and perfect children I truly do not know who to thank for all of this, but I am glad that through the pain and the heartbreak I found my happy ending and will have amazing memories and times to come. I can’t believe I ever thought I wasn’t good enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think guys let me know if i should write a part 2 to this?


End file.
